


Сто дорог на пути домой

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Питер мечтает познакомиться с Капитаном Америка, а Стив и Тони просто выясняют отношения.





	1. Chapter 1

Питер мышкой крадётся к двери, прижимая к себе медвежонка в сине-белой форме. В другой комнате, именуемую кухней, слышится беспрестанная ругань, то увеличивающаяся, то уменьшающаяся по громкости.

\- Ты говорил, что закончишь с этим в ближайшее время,- голос Стива, так легко узнаваемый, пышет гневом и разочарованием.

\- Да, говорил,- Тони соглашается, даже, можно сказать, признаёт вину, однако это совсем не повод отступать от своего. В том весь Старк.

Питер подходит ближе и, почти вплотную прислоняясь к двери, через небольшую щель полномерно наблюдает за происходящим.

\- Уму непостижимо,- сдаётся Стив.

Он садится на стул, складывая руки на коленях, и беспрестанно мотает головой.

\- Это последнее испытание,- сухо парирует Тони, даже как-то нехотя, словно весь азарт сошёл на нет.- Пойми же ты, финансирование от военных-золотая жила. Только так я смогу...

Стив вдруг вскидывает голову. В его глазах столько упрёка и неизъяснимого презрения, что Старк сам по себе замолкает.

\- Стать супергероем, спасать жизни, закрывая свои прошлые прорехи?- произносит он с усмешкой.- Очнись, если и остались супергерои после того договора, то они тщательно скрываются. Да и не так это работает.

\- Тебе-то больше известно, правда?- Тони переходит на шёпот.- Как там в колледже дела? Всех обучил рисовать?

\- Боже,- Стив поднимает глаза к потолку, словно действительно ожидает помощи свыше.- Делай, как знаешь, я умываю руки.

Ссора закончилась- виновники расходятся, а Питер спешит вернуться в комнату, потому что через несколько минут кто-то из родителей обязательно посетит его с пожеланием спокойной ночи. Он едва успевает юркнуть в постель, уложив медведя рядом с собой, как на пороге появляется Тони. Всё по плану. Вчера был Стив, сегодня- Тони собственной персоной.

\- Я уже большой, па, и меня не нужно укладывать,- дуется он.

\- В таком случае это печенье с молоком я съем сам. И медведя заодно заберу.

Питер тут же хватается за столь полюбившуюся игрушку.

\- Взрослые не спят с медведями,- настаивает на своём Тони.

\- Ага, они спят друг с другом,- добавляет Питер, а у Старка едва поднос не вылетает из рук.

Однако негодование быстро проходит. Хорошо хоть Стив не ведает о столь обширных познаниях.

\- Тогда они должны быть очень-очень взрослыми,-нервно выговаривает Энтони.

Очередной конфликт не прошёл бесследно. Хоть он и старается держаться непринуждённо, едва заметно подрагивающие пальцы выдают его с потрохами.

\- Ты опять уезжаешь?- наученный горьким опытом Питер уже знает причину разлада.- Можно с тобой?

\- Боюсь, ты слишком мал для таких путешествий,- смеётся Старк, трепля сына по голове.- Может, лет через тридцать, сорок.

Питер на это угрюмо вздыхает.

\- Слишком долго ждать,- кажется, даже любимое печенье не в силах скрасить его грусть.- В то время я буду слишком стар, и ты меня точно никуда не возьмёшь.

Тони не хочет напоминать (прежде всего самому себе), что через столько лет ему вряд ли понадобится спутник.

\- А это очень опасно?- спрашивает Пит.- Кто будет тебя охранять?

\- Со мной будут Роуди и Хэппи,- успокаивает Старк.

Питер неожиданно хмурится.

\- Хэй, карапуз, ты чего? Не доверяешь?

\- Не совсем,- Питер копошится в постели, стараясь усесться поудобнее, так, чтобы придать своему виду относительную грозность.

\- Мне стоит позвонить Хэппи и уволить его по некомпетентности? С Роуди будет сложнее, правда....

\- Если бы тебя защищал кто-нибудь другой вместе с ними. Я был бы спокоен.

\- И кто же этот другой?

\- Капитан Америка,- непринуждённо объявляет Питер.

\- Ты, верно, хочешь меня разорить, малец.

***

Домашнее задание, приём пищи по расписанию и новый Лего в качестве развлечения, который они с Нэдом договариваются собрать уже неделю,- каждодневная рутина для Питера. И последнее могло бы стать хоть каким-то развлечением, если бы не слишком занятый график. Ныне даже школьникам не хватает 24 часов в сутках.

\- Пап,- зовёт с заднего сидения Паркер, обводя скучающим взглядом окрестности.- Может, сходим сегодня в кафе-мороженое на углу?

Попытка, конечно, не пытка, но в данном случае все усилия заранее обречёны на провал. Стив ведь здравомыслящий родитель (даже слишком), а данная категория в середине недели если и ведёт куда своих чад, то в какие-нибудь кружки.

\- Мы уже обсуждали эту тему и много говорили насчёт сладкого,- ожидаемо отказывает он.

\- Попробовать стоило,- говорит сам себе Питер.

Утешает лишь то, что ответа Тони он ещё не слышал, а значит, стоит пойти обходными путями.

Стив едва слышно барабанит пальцами по рулю в ожидании зелёного сигнала, но светофор не торопится. Вновь авария, наверное, думает про себя Питер, рассматривая за окном населённую улицу, на которой со вчерашнего утра ничего особо не поменялось.

Вон красная Grand Voyager с незамысловатым номером 877, стоящая здесь, наверное, с начала создания мира (Паркер очень сомневается, что эта древняя колымага проедет и пять метров), цветочный магазин, открывающий двери своим посетителям, зелёная лавка, приватизированная безымянным бездомным, и случайные прохожие, не решавшиеся оспорить это право. Всё было настолько знакомо, что попроси Паркера с завязанными глазами провести здесь экскурсию, он бы согласился, не раздумывая.

\- Почему супергерои больше не спасают мир?- полезный вопрос, как нельзя кстати, пришёл в голову.- Это же их предназначение.

Стив поглядывает на часы, проверяя, сколько драгоценного времени осталось до начала урока.

\- Всем нужен отпуск, Пит,- спокойно произносит он.- А для спасения мира существует полиция, медики и ООН.

Но это совершенно не умаляет любопытства. Наоборот, в голове пчелиным роем жужжат несколько десятков, а то и сотен вопросов. И какой из них задать именно сейчас- большая проблема.

\- Но не такой же длинный, - искренне возмущается он.- Не помню, когда в последний раз видел хоть кого-то. Словно их вообще никогда не существовало. Родись я чуть раньше, мог бы пообщаться с ними вживую,- грустно вздыхает он.- Это несправедливо.

О Капитане Америка Питер узнал из передачи, включенной Тони, дабы отвлечь его от эксперимента в лаборатории. Этот ход, несомненно, сработал, ибо мальчик провёл около двух часов у телевизора, не прерываясь ни на еду, ни на физиологичекие потребности. Вроде и ничего особенного не было в той передаче, которых, кстати, в связи с возросшим интересом к супергероям, стало пруд пруди, но этот щемящий сердце восторг и данное себе обещание сделать мир чуточку лучше Пит помнил до сих пор.

Безусловно, к биографиям других героев он также проявил внимание, но почему-то полученная информация прошла мимо, оставив за собой лишь размытые факты. И по ним Питер уже не делал доклада и не болтал беспрестанно, присаживаясь на уши всем, кого видел в ближайшие пару метров.

\- Возможно, у них есть вторая, обычная жизнь, работа, семья, о которой нужно заботиться,- Стив вырулил влево.- Они тоже люди.

Питер задумался ещё больше. Непонимание и нежелание мириться с действительностью пролегли едва заметной складочкой между бровей. Ему не было и десяти, а взрослая жизнь ему уже не нравилась. Ибо он просто не мог поверить, что, став старше, его поступками будет руководить не он сам, а обстоятельства, в которые загонит его жизнь.

Неужели и он, чуть погодя, утратит эту неутомимую жажду приключений?

\- Если бы я был супергероем, никогда бы не сдался,- сказал Пит решительно.- Это же так круто быть сильнее всех. Надирать задницы наглецам вроде Флэша!

Судя по тому, как вытянулось лицо Стива, Питер в мгновение ока осознал, какую оплошность только что совершил. И, как все порядочные дети, решать проблему он взялся основательно, а именно: стоило машине остановиться возле ворот, как он тут же выскочил из неё, перебив потенциальные нотации "до скорого, папуль, буду скучать".

***  
Тони не мог сосредоточиться. Как опытный садомазохист, он вновь и вновь перечитывал громкие заголовки, пробегаясь лишь поверхностным взглядом по содержанию самих статей. От прочитанного он не получал ровным счётом ничего, кроме головной боли. Ну, и виски в стакане прибавлялось время от времени.

Тони был на грани, когда почва разверзается под ногами, а ухватиться за что-то не представляется возможным. Даже бесценная способность критично оценивать себя и не питать иллюзий насчёт своей порядочности, не сыграла никакой роли. Всё равно услышать от Стива горькую правду он оказался не готов. Хоть и твердил себе, что, даже предприняв все меры безопасности, неожиданностей вроде попадания оружия в не те руки или взрыв мины под ногами невесть откуда взявшегося ребёнка не избежать. Такова была его работа, без намёка на истребление. Но, кажется, у общественности имелась в наличии своя правда. И у Стива тоже.

Тони подумал о том, что, быть может, Стив больше не любит его. Отчего-то эта мысль не вызвала внутренних спазмов, а наоборот, воспринялась как данность, словно она давно вертелась в голове, но он не решался её озвучить.

\- Выглядишь отвратно.

Обадайя появился слишком внезапно. Настолько, что Тони только чудом удалось убрать газеты в стол.

\- Не ждал тебя,- как можно непринуждённее сказал он.

Стэйн, грузный, а оттого ещё более представительный мужчина, как он шутил сам над собой, не более чем через минуту уже сидел в кресле напротив Тони. Расстегнув пару пуговиц на пиджаке, он наклонился вперёд к динамику, дабы сообщить секретарше о своём желании выпить кофе.

\- Тебе бы развеяться, Тони,- заявил он с видом искренней заботы.- Нам никак нельзя проворонить этот заказ.

У него словно датчик срабатывал, когда Тони внутренне загибался от неразрешённых конфликтов.

\- Дай-ка вспомнить,- Старк приложил палец к верхней губе в обманно-задумчивом жесте,- кажется, в прошлый раз мы уломали тех вояк только благодаря моей природной смекалке.

Скромности Энтони было не занимать с самого детства.

\- О, конечно,- покачал головой Обадайя,- нет ни одного происшествия, не относящегося напрямую к Тони Старку. Будешь напоминать об этом до конца жизни?

\- Не знаю, думаю об этом, - честно признался он.

\- Здесь и думать не надо,- настоятельно порекомендовал Обадайя.- Слетать в Вегас, пофлиртовать с первым попавшимся парнишкой в самолёте или с приятной дамочкой на ресепшн, крупно проиграться. Всё, что так любишь в одном флаконе.

\- В прошлый раз я сорвал джекпот,- поспешил возразить Тони.

\- Что мешает в этот?

***

Скучный день Питера никак не хотел заканчиваться. Была среда, наполненная теплом и свежестью, а он вынужденно просиживал штаны в душном кабинете, выслушивая неиссякаемые истории мистера Квикса- человека тонкой душевной организации- о бессовестной молодёжи и тяжести преподавательского труда. Стоит заметить, уроки музыки обычно проходили в более динамичном ключе, но и подобная ситуация не являлась редкостью. Если такое случалось, все сразу же понимали, что недавнее совещание с господином директором прошло совсем безрадостно. Питер лишь надеялся, что данное уныние продлится до конца занятия и ни минутой больше, если, конечно, Квикс не вспомнит о старой аксиоме: "Звонок для учителя".

Нэд на соседнем ряду самозабвенное рисовал физиономию Дарт Вейдера на полях тетради, наивно полагая, что это хоть как-то спасёт от скуки. А вот Питер был лишён столь дивной привилегии. Сзади сидел никогда не теряющий бдительности Флэш, вечно ищущий повода над кем-нибудь понасмехаться. Паркер, к несчастью, был его любимчиком (отчасти ненавидел он данные занятия и из-за столь гнусного обстоятельства).

За двадцать минут до конца урока мистер Квикс всё-таки сжалился, раздав ученикам тексты песен, которые следовало переписать в тетрадь с пометкой "выучить", а сам уселся за рабочий стол с книгой. Питер почти расслабился, принявшись покорно выполнять задание, если бы не...

\- Эй, Паркер,- Пит резко выпрямился, совсем не ожидая, что кончик ручки воткнётся ему в бок.

Как говорится, вспомни Флэша...

\- Чего тебе?- полуобернулся Пит, дабы не привлекать к себе излишнее внимание преподавателя.

\- Можно вопрос?- как ни в чём не бывало поинтересовался одноклассник.

Это было слишком вежливо и от того слишком странно. Питер непроизвольно напрягся.

\- До конца урока никак не потерпит?

\- Ручка запасная есть?

\- Нет,- ответил Питер.

Флэш чертыхнулся, но просто так сдаваться не намеревался. Вскоре послышался его угрожающий шёпот, адресованный одноклассникам:

\- У кого есть ручка?

Мистер Квикс настороженно поднял взгляд, сложив руки в замок.

\- Мистер Томпсон,- ко всем ученикам без исключения он обращался именно "мистер",- первое предупреждение.

Это значило, что во второй раз он пересядет на первую парту, а в третий- покинет аудиторию.

\- Всегда было интересно, как ты обращаешься к родителям,- данное предупреждение Юджина никак не смутило.

До конца занятия оставалось каких-то 7 минут, если бы Томпсон не умудрился всё испортить.

\- Ну, серьёзно,- продолжил он с допытливостью следователя, которому во что бы то ни стало нужно было добиться признания.- У меня мама и папа. А у тебя получается папа 1 и папа 2?

Свои высказывания Флэш считал очень остроумными и бьющими точно в цель. Оттого его уверенность в себе с каждым днём возрастала в геометрической прогрессии. Он начинал эту тему в столовой, и Питер наивно полагал, что на том всё закончилось. Но, увы...

\- Тебе лучше оставить свои замечания при себе,- Паркер был невозмутим.

В конце концов, подобный вопрос он слышал не один раз.

\- Нет, серьёзно,- не унимался одноклассник.- Кто-то же выполняет женские обязанности? Думаю, это мистер Роджерс. Он всегда ведёт себя, как курица-наседка.

Питер плотнее стиснул зубы. Голос Флэша вкупе с ненужными высказываниями опасно действовал на нервы.

"Сосредоточиться на тексте,- внушал себе Паркер,- текст, текст, текст..."

Это была очередная провокация и поддаваться ей- себя не уважать, однако такому чувству, как обида, было в некотором роде безразлично.

\- Мой отец точно навалял бы ему при встрече,- с какой-то странной мечтательностью в голосе произнёс Флэш.- Он просто ненавидит этих петухов, по ошибке носящих брюки. Мистеру Роджерсу стоит бы юбку прикупить, а то ...

\- Заткнись!- не выдержал Пит.

Судя по тому, как встрепенулся мистер Квикс, сказал он это слишком громко.

\- Молодые люди, что за безобразие?

Он поправил очки на переносице, что выражало крайнюю степень возмущения.

Питер опустил глаза на листок.

\- Паркер пристаёт ко мне с болтовнёй,- тут же нашёлся Флэш.

Конечно же, в любой ситуации виноватым оказывался не он. Но Питер не собирался просто так отступать.

\- Это неправда! Я даже к нему не поворачивался.

\- Если сын Старка, значит, всё можно?- возразил в свою очередь Флэш.

Мистер Квикс поджал губы. По-видимому, он размышлял, как лучше поступить.

\- Равноправие на нашу школу не распространяется, похоже,- пробубнил себе под нос Томпсон, поднявшись.- Как и всегда.

Но из аудитории вышел не он один. Мистер Квикс "обрадовал" почасовой писаниной конспектов после уроков и второе лицо сего конфликта.

Таким образом, скучный день Питера превратился в скучную неделю отработок.

***  
Выходя из школы, Питер надеялся, что теперь-то он действительно свободен. Конечно, дома предстоял тяжёлый разговор (надо же как-то объяснить родителям, почему его следует забирать на час позже), но в данный момент он старался об этом не думать. В конце концов у всех случаются неприятности, просто нужно их пережить.

Сзади шёл таким же образом раздосадованный Флэш, насвистывающий какую-то малознакомую мелодию.

\- Из-за тебя и мне прилетело,- зло выплюнул он.

Питер молча смерил его взглядом и отвернулся. Сегодня он уже пострадал из-за своей несдержанности.

\- Даже сказать нечего?

\- Меньше надо болтать на уроках,- проговорил Пит.

В этой фразе не было ни злости, ни какого-то скрытого подтекста, лишь усталость и желание более не возвращаться к этой теме. Но Томпсона отчего-то подобное не устроило.

\- Я ненавижу таких, как ты,- сказал он, подойдя ближе, выпятив грудь вперёд, как петух, старающийся напугать соперника.- Вечно живёшь на всём готовеньком, срёшь в золотом туалете, а задницу тебе вытирает какой-нибудь дворецкий белым платком.

Несмотря на эмоциональный и физический прессинг, Питер не сдвинулся с места.

\- А тебе завидно, потому что сам на улице срёшь?

Начинающую драку остановил вовремя выходящий из школы директор.

***  
Они ехали молча. Питер упрямо смотрел в окно, кусая изнутри щёку, а Стив- на дорогу. Но каждый из них осознавал, что тишина долго не продлится. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь её нарушит.

\- Никак не хочешь объяснить своё поведение?- этим "кто-нибудь" оказался Стив.

\- Нет,- ответил Паркер нехотя.

Какой в этом толк, если его оправдания никогда не идут в расчёт. Ведь у Роджерса на всё своя точка зрения, а остальное не учитывается.

\- Толкать людей не самый лучший способ завести с ними дружбу,- проговорил он нравоучительно.- Как видишь, директор такие методы не одобряет.

Питер помрачнел ещё больше. Он совершенно запамятовал о последствиях своей неосторожной выходки. Предстоящая головомойка от директора лишила его всякой надежды на спокойное существование.

\- Я не буду извиняться,- упёрся Питер.- Почему такие, как Флэш, всегда выходят победителями?

Он чувствовал, как выдержка постепенно его оставляет. Это было несправедливо.

\- Они выходят победителями, если ты даёшь слабину, Пит,- объяснил Роджерс.- Нужно быть умнее и не поддаваться на провокации.

Питер фыркнул. Ну, конечно, всегда виноват он. Только он.

\- Хватит того, что ты всегда молчишь, пытаясь всем угодить,- вспомнил мальчик.

Стив лишь обеспокоенно взглянул на него через зеркало заднего вида, так и не найдя, что ответить.

***  
Соблазн был велик, и Тони бы крупно солгал, если бы воспротивился очевидному факту- идея сменить обстановку его зацепила. Был ли это Вегас с его замечательными возможностями или Канарские острова, к примеру, неважно. Они сто лет никуда не выбирались, угодившие в паутину повседневной рутины. Да и Старк бы не отказался от Стива в плавках, подставляющим своё мускулистое тело лучам раскалённого Солнца. В отличие от знакомых художников, худощавых астеников с синяками под глазами, Роджерс уделял особое внимание своей физической форме. И Тони грех было жаловаться.

С такими мыслями он и добрался до нужного этажа, с необыкновенным довольством заметив, что успел к началу ужина.

"Ещё одно очко в мою пользу,"- сказал он себе.

За столом была непривычная тишина, и Тони, решив, что связана она исключительно с его отсутствием, поспешил начать диалог.

\- Итак, карапуз, как дела в школе?- стандартная уловка родителей, дабы разговорить своё чадо.

Но Пит не купился, хотя Тони и не ожидал развёрнутого ответа. Ему бы хватило возражения против "карапуза" и короткое "всё без изменений".

Питер же молчал, ковыряясь в тарелке, будто бы в глубине слоёв из риса и печени схоронилось какое-то сокровище.

\- Всё нормально,- ответил он с явной неохотой.- День как день.

Такая немногословность, безусловно, настораживала. Он перевёл взгляд на Стива, потенциального виновника, и мягко спросил:

\- Что ты сделал с моим сыном, Роджерс?

В любой непростой ситуации, складывающейся между этими двумя, Тони руководствовался принципом беспристрастности. Однако всё равно отчего-то пострадавшей стороной оказывался Питер. И Тони, хоть и понимая в душе всю неправильность своих действий, втайне нарушал запреты мужа. Стив запретил сладкое- Тони привёз Питеру целую коробку леденцов, сделанных на заказ специально для него, Стив запретил приставку- Тони заменил её виртуальной реальностью. И это лишь малая часть из подпольных дел их безымянной коалиции.

Одним словом, Тони был слаб, а Питер умел хранить секреты.

\- Ты не хочешь рассказать, почему директор вызывает нас?- спросил Роджерс.

Мальчик на это лишь тяжело вздохнул, опустив взгляд вниз.

\- Можно меня будет отвозить Хэппи?- Пит отложил вилку в сторону.- Или я сам буду добираться. На автобусе, например.

\- Если я и сказал, что тебе стоит извиниться перед Юджином, это не повод на меня обижаться.

Паркер только пожал плечами. По-видимому, давно обсуждаемая тема была ему уже безразлична.

\- Могу я идти? Не хочу больше.

Дождавшись утвердительного кивка от Тони, он быстрым шагом направился в свою комнату.

\- Юджин Томпсон?- повторил Тони с едва сквозившем разочарованием в голосе.- Перед этим выродком нужно извиниться?

\- Тони, он ребёнок!

\- Этот ребёнок нас со свету сживёт,- проговорил Тони.

У него и самого пропал аппетит.

Зато Стив был на редкость спокоен. Выслушивал все претензии с нечитаемым на лице выражением, даже не перебивал. А на каждое обвинение у него находилось своё оправдание. Будто подготовился, мерзавец.

\- Они устроили драку возле ворот школы, а перед этим мистеру Квиксу пришлось выгнать обоих из класса. И знаешь, кто, по его мнению, вызвал конфликт?

\- Мистер Квикс старый маразматик, которых ещё поискать надо,- ответил Старк.

Эти школьные разборки напомнили ему и о своём детстве, когда из-за острого языка и выдающегося интеллекта он так же, как и Питер сейчас, оказывался в таких неприятных ситуациях. Говард тогда был весь на нервах, ругался по поводу и без, выдумывая всё новые и новые наказания. Но вскоре Тони научился выходить "сухим из воды", а значит, и Питер научится. Нужно только ему помочь, и извинения здесь совершенно неуместны.

Только дураки извиняются за то, в чём не виноваты. Впрочем, Старк не извинялся и когда был виноват.

-Этот мелкий говнюк цепляется к Питу, а ты ещё этому потворствуешь.

Стив отложил посуду и полотенце. Наконец-то слова Тони хоть как-то его задели.

\- Я не потворствую, мне тоже не нравится это поведение Флэша,- попытался оправдаться он.- Лишь не хочу, чтобы Питер уподоблялся таким, как он, и решал проблемы с помощью силы.

Но Тони был неумолим:

\- Нет, в этой ситуации как раз-таки потворствовал. Даже больше. Ты фактически подставил Питера.

Стив покачал головой в знак протеста.

\- Помнишь те истории про Капитана Америку?- спросил Тони, пытаясь разъяснить свою мысль доступным языком.- Представь, он положил жизнь на уничтожение Гидры, а потом его отец вдруг заставляет извиниться перед Красным Черепом. И вообще добро должно быть с кулаками.

\- Это глупо, Тони,- Стив был на своей занудной волне.

Тони больше не мог сидеть на месте. Мысли, кипевшие в нём, как в жерле вулкана, так и требовали выхода. И Старк не находил объективных причин, чтобы им мешать.

\- Я поговорю с Питером,- сказал Тони, едва ли не прибавив снисходительное "так уж и быть".- Хорошо хоть у него есть я. С одним родителем ему действительно повезло.

Роджерс поднял взгляд к потолку, прося себе терпения.

\- Кстати,- Тони внезапно остановился, будто бы вспомнил что-то,- было бы здорово, если бы Хэппи подвозил Питера. Через два дня у меня намечается конференция, и ты должен на ней присутствовать,- предвидя отговорки Стива, Старк тут же добавил.- Это не обсуждается. Вскоре все забудут, как ты выглядишь. А я слишком лакомый кусочек, чтобы идти один.

***

Самое первое, что узнал Тони, придя на кухню, было:

\- Питер не взял ланч.

Контейнер с зелёной крышкой, содержащий овощной салат и сэндвич, любезно приготовленные Стивеном, был вещественным доказательством сего незначительного проступка. Интересно, что Роджерс, с ходу поняв мотив, употребил вместо невинного "забыл" безнадёжное "не взял", то бишь сделал это нарочно, исходя из сугубо личных побуждений.

\- Не вижу трагедии,- беспечно пожал плечами Тони.

Через 2 часа ему следовало уже быть в компании, решая в отсутствие Пеппер, прохлаждающейся на очередной конференции, бесконечные вопросы организации.

Так что ситуация с Питером являлась самой меньшей из всех проблем.

\- Я поручил Хэппи дать ему сто долларов, так что голодным не останется,- ободрил Тони.

\- Ладно.

Стив уселся напротив, взяв на себя благороднейшую из всех обязанностей- превратить ланч в завтрак. Тони внимательно разглядывал его целых две минуты, но так ничего и не сказал. Стоило Стиву повернуться в его сторону, как он, словно что-то вспомнив, резко поднялся с места.

\- Я сделаю чай, будешь?  
\- Да, спасибо,- только и ответил Стив.

Тони почесал затылок в недоумении. И что теперь от него требуется: молча уйти на кухню или добавить что-нибудь ободрительное? Как вообще это происходит в нормальных семьях?  
\- Заварка в шкафу, на второй полке слева,- Стив понял его замешательство по-своему.  
\- Спасибо за подсказку.

Тони ничего более не оставалось, как ретироваться на кухню.

На самом деле он был разочарован в себе, Стиве, окружающем. Даже Питеру умудрился позавидовать. Точнее не ему, а возрасту. Детям свойственна искренность, она даже умиляет, в то время как в среде взрослых прямое выражение чувств вызывает непонимание и настороженность. Оттого, какой бы величины ни скреблись на душе кошки, следует держать лицо, тщательно подбирать слова и делать вид, что ничего чрезвычайного в общем-то не происходит.

Старк как раз разливал воду по чашкам, когда Стив пришёл на кухню ополоснуть контейнер.

\- Слушай,- Тони решил не тратить времени даром, собираясь здесь и сейчас заполнить некоторые пробелы,- если ты не хочешь хоть как-то касаться дел компании, я смирюсь. Расстроюсь, конечно, но это мелочи.

Стив отставил контейнер в сторону, вытер руки полотенцем и, оперевшись на раковину, слушал его со всем вниманием. По-видимому, на такую поблажку он не рассчитывал.

\- Это было вроде шутки. Хэппи большую часть времени свободен и со своими обязанностями справится сам. А предстоящая конференция довольно утомительна. Я бы и сам там не появлялся. Одним словом, ты не обязан делать то, что тебе не по душе.

Конечно, Тони был рад этому спонтанному капризу Питера. У него наконец появился шанс больше времени проводить со Стивом, а значит, разобраться и в их отношениях.

\- Я такого не говорил,- заметил Стив.  
\- Мне казалось, ты намекнул,- Тони ненавидел чувствовать себя глупо.

А сейчас он именно так себя и чувствовал, будто бы недовольство Стива было надуманным.

\- Да, мне не нравится направление, в котором ты работаешь, но если для тебя это важно, мне несложно.

\- Звучит как снисхождение,- Тони подозрительно прищурился.

\- Не знаю, что должен ещё добавить,- сделав неопределённый взмах рукой, Стив продолжил.- Моё мнение не поменялось, и вряд ли когда-нибудь поменяется вообще.

\- Да, конечно, попахивает флэшбеками.

\- Ты сам начал этот разговор, Тони,- Стив в это мгновение олицетворял собой само спокойствие.

Как и всегда, когда был на сто процентов уверен в своей правоте.

\- Помню,- фыркнул Старк,- ты не герой, Тони, оружие не игрушки и далее, далее, далее. Но позволь мне кое-что показать. Да, сюда, не бойся.

***  
Тони повёл его в гараж, намереваясь показать лишь малую часть проделанной работы. Вообще-то он привык демонстрировать результат, а не процесс, но в этот раз решил отступить от принципов.

\- И что ты собирался мне показать?- Стив остановился возле дверей, с явным недоверием осматриваясь вокруг.

\- Терпение,- проговорил Тони.

\- Если ты имеешь в виду новое авто, то я впечатлён, и на этом закончим.

\- Новое, с месяц назад, но спасибо, что заметил,- Тони вещал откуда-то из глубины помещения.

Стив посмотрел на часы и, убедившись, что до начала занятий времени хоть отбавляй, вынужденно смирился со своей участью. У него даже догадок не было, что такого интересного приготовил ему Тони.

\- Успел заскучать?

Тони вернулся в полной амуниции: на руках были механизированные перчатки, доходящие до локтя, а ноги облепляли железные сапоги.

\- Благодаря заказам от военных, от лица Старк Индастриз я могу получать любые необходимые материалы, будь это золото или вибраниум. Что угодно, когда угодно и в любых количествах.

\- Ладно, Тони, я понял,- Стив уже пожалел, что вообще так легко согласился на эту идею.  
\- Ты не видел главного, душа моя.

Дабы сразить Стива наповал окончательно, Тони с помощью встроенных репульсоров, осторожно поднялся в воздух, взирая на застывшего мужа с некоторым превосходством.

***

Обязанностей у Хэппи было, несомненно, много. Но Стив- новичок в сём непростом деле- ограничился лишь скудной ролью водителя. Удивительно, что за всё время поездки он не проронил ни слова. Старк был польщён тем эффектом, которое произвело его изобретение. Точнее его часть.

\- Не зайдёшь,- конечно, попытка не пытка, но Тони, признаться, положительного ответа и не ждал.

Стив в это время отстёгивал ремень безопасности.

\- Меня ждут ученики, а в твоей компании я был неделю назад.

На самом деле две и то случайно, но Старк не стал кичиться своей осведомлённостью.

\- Только не говори, что поедешь на автобусе, давая повод для написания очередных очерков. Не разбивай мне сердце,- в доказательство своих же слов Тони умостил ладонь на левой половине груди.

И это были не голословные обвинения. Помнится, Стив вытворил эту штуку в прошлом году, и местные газеты полгода вещали о скупости миллиардера и по совместительству домашнего тирана Старка, ограничивающего своего мужа в средствах. Хотя зря. Тони настолько доверял Стиву, что отдал бы в его владение новенькую Acura NSX Roadster, сделанную по его личному дизайну. Но зачем это Стиву, если есть общественный транспорт как место скопления сердитых и недовольных с утра людей?

Стив, правда, ничего криминального в этом не уловил.

\- Поеду, если придётся,- признался он как ни в чём не бывало.

Тони осталось только обиженно выпятить подбородок.

\- Твоя скромность плохо отражается на репутации компании,- проговорил Старк с явным упрёком.- Кто будет скупать акции у человека, чей муж ездит на автобусе, носит клетчатые рубашки и тратит жизнь на подбирание копеек?

\- Удивительно, как твоя компания ещё не разорилась,- ответил ему Стив флегматично, отвернувшись к окну. Он явно недооценивал весь масштаб катастрофы.- До меня никому и дела нет, а с этими "копейками" я хотя бы не чувствую себя альфонсом. Но я хотел спросить тебя кое о чём другом.

Он сложил пальцы в замок, слегка сжав их.

\- Валяй.

\- Что будет после костюма?

\- Сверну ли я с кривой дорожки?- перефразировал Старк.- Вряд ли. Это дело начал мой отец, и я его продолжу. Хочешь мира-готовься к войне.

Стив опустил взгляд вниз, угукнул что-то нечленораздельное. По-видимому, он надеялся на совершенно иной ответ. Но Тони не мог, по крайней мере сейчас, свернуть с протоптанного пути. Слишком многое препятствовало: и собрание акционеров, и многолетние контракты, и личные мотивы, которые в общем-то и были основополагающими.

\- В конце концов благодаря оружейной деятельности мы с тобой и познакомились.

Тони положил ему руку на колено, аккуратно поглаживая. Он не понимал, с чего Стив так зациклился на этой теме.

\- Возможно ли, что твоё оружие перейдёт в чужие руки?

Он сказал это таким загробным голосом, что Старк даже на несколько секунд засомневался.

\- Нет, если только кто-нибудь втайне от меня не перепродаёт моё орудие,- увидев испуганное выражение лица Стива, Тони поспешил его успокоить.- Это исключено. Все мои клиенты проверены тщательно. А насчёт костюма...Он и не обязан служить оружием, может, наоборот, станет средством быстрой доставки пончиков?

***

\- Было время, когда Тони Старк считал себя недостойным посещать такие мероприятия,- вспомнил Обадайя,- бар и бильярд привлекали его куда больше, чем какие-то побрякушки, именуемые правительственными наградами.

\- И ни капли не жалею об этом,- фыркнул Тони.

В глубине души он даже этим гордился.

Стива уже кратко проинструктировали, как вести себя с журналистами и гостями: улыбаться не слишком часто и не слишком широко, много не пить (хотя это уже относилось по большей мере к Тони) и стараться пересекаться с "полезными" людьми. Что это за каста такая и как её распознать, Роджерсу пообещали объяснить на месте. А пока же они разделяли те несчастные сорок минут отдыха, слушая, как Питер играет гаммы.

К слову, любовь к музыке мальчику привил именно Обадайя и поэтому, когда он приходил, Пит молча садился за инструмент, дабы порадовать своего недолговременного учителя. Знал он, правда, не так много: несколько этюдов, пару детских песенок и "Money, money, money" ABBA в упрощённом варианте. Последнее было выучено специально для Тони.  
Но начинал Паркер всегда с гамм, как с разминки, беспрекословно следуя рекомендациям Стейна.

\- Почему бы вам не отдать мальчика в музыкальную школу?- поинтересовался Оби.

Он мельком оглядел Питера и, сморщившись на предательски просочившейся фальшивой ноте, продолжил:

\- Хотя бы для общего развития.

\- Питер посещает несколько кружков в школе,- тут же ответил ему Стив.

Он расположился напротив, листая первый попавшийся под руку журнал.

\- Мы ведём речь всё о той же школе,- вздохнул Обадайя. Он всегда расстраивался, если близкие не прислушивались к его советам.- Бесчисленное количество раз я предлагал перевести мальчика в школу-интернат при университете, но всё бестолку. Хотя сколько времени можно было бы сэкономить, поднявшись на несколько классов выше. Энтони в 4 года собрал свой первый двигатель, а в 17 стал авторитетным учёным. И всё благодаря подсуетившемуся Говарду, направившего талант в правильное русло. Родители Питера, насколько я знаю, были учёными, значит, кое-какие задатки имеются.

Единственное, чего он добился своим высказыванием, был хмурый взгляд Стива исподлобья. У него, естественно, на это имелась иная точка зрения.

\- Если Питер захочет, мы не будем препятствовать,- ответил он безапеляционно.

Тони же ощущал себя меж двух огней. Несомненно, он желал для Питера лучшего будущего, основой которого являлось образование, но и со Стивом был вынужден согласиться. Слишком уж колючи были воспоминания об его детстве в интернате. Да и само объявление о новом месте жительства Тони расценил тогда как попытку сплавить его куда подальше и более не вспоминать.

\- Посмотри на Энтони,- он указал на Старка,- если бы не вовремя принятые меры, был бы он тем, кем является сейчас, а?

\- Мы договорились не давить на Питера и не лишать его детства,- объяснил Роджерс.

\- Возможно, в мальчике скрыты уникальные способности,- настаивал на своём Обадайя.

Тони молча потягивал виски. Без алкоголя с этими двумя в некоторые минуты, особенно, если дело касалось Питера, было просто не выжить. Из хороших знакомых они превращались в непримиримых соперников, уверенно стоящих на своём и не терпящих компромиссов.

\- В таком случае изоляция сделает из него эгоиста, зацикленного на своей исключительности.

Тони на мгновение даже засомневался, что речь идёт не о нём.

\- Осознание своей исключительности только придаст Питеру уверенности. Тони,- он обратился к нему с явным намерением окончательно разбить Стива (Старк просто ненавидел, когда его впутывали в эти незначительные разборки),- разве тебя лишили детства?

На самом деле, избегая некоторых сложностей, Тони всё устраивало. И Стив прекрасно это осознавал, поэтому и смотрел на него сейчас, как на потенциального предателя.

Ужасно оказаться между лучшим другом и собственным мужем. Но лгать Тони не решился.

\- Позже я понял, что именно с того дня, когда отец объявил мне о своём решении, и началась действительно моя жизнь. Так что претензий не имею. Прости, родной.

Обадайе не хватало только прищёлкнуть пальцами со словами "что и требовалось доказать".

Стив усмехнулся, по-видимому, только такой ответ и ожидая.

\- Хочешь сказать, что Питера нужно отправить в интернат?- пошёл в наступление он.

Паркер резко прекратил свою игру, удивлённо уставившись на взрослых.

\- В какой ещё интернат?- спросил он с комом в горле.

В памяти, как назло, пронеслись все невыполненные поручения, неприятные встречи с учителями, склоки, перепалки, недоученное стихотворение. Да, он был не самым послушным сыном, но это слишком. Ради приличия могли бы и подготовить его как-нибудь. Хотя к такому вообще возможно подготовиться?

\- Не волнуйся, Питер,- разъяснил ему Тони,- я скорее отправлю всех присутствующих в интернат, чем тебя.

***  
В минуты ожидания, пока Стив раздаст Питеру инструкции насчёт сладкого, телевизора и отхода ко сну ровно в 21:30, между Тони и Обадайей вновь состоялся разговор на больную тему.

Возможно, Старк просто пытался объяснить позицию Стива с другой стороны во избежании неприятностей, или же, следуя эгоистичной потребности, стремился показать другу, что в воспитании Питера он принимает такое же равноценное участие.

\- Возвращаясь к тому, о чём мы говорили, я кое-что хотел уточнить,- начал Тони, посмотрев на верхний этаж собственного дома.- Даже если бы Стив настаивал, я бы никогда не отдал Питера в интернат. Не только потому что обещал Ричарду, просто не смог бы без него.

Старк не любил душеизливаний понапрасну, но сейчас он ощущал непреодолимую тягу поставить на этом вопросе жирную точку. Если года два-три назад он ещё рассматривал этот вариант, то теперь длительное отсутствие сына было просто невозможным.

Кто мог предположить, что маленькое существо, которое Тони взял на руки, сдавшись под напором друзей, будет иметь такое непомерное значение в его жизни.

\- Ты здорово привязался к нему,- заметил Обадайя.- Признаться, когда ты сообщил о женитьбе и усыновлении ребёнка, я счёл это розыгрышем.

-Я тоже так считал,- усмехнулся Тони.

Несмотря на все отягчающие обстоятельства вроде не самого примерного образа жизни, у него всё же хватило совести не оставить мальчика на попечение социальной службе. Да и в то время они со Стивом состояли в каких-никаких отношениях, так что тот тоже поучаствовал в смене направления его жизненного компаса.

\- Я бы не смог поступить, как мой отец,- добавил Тони чуть тише.

Обадайя был явно разочарован этим высказыванием. Вероятно, годы дружбы с Говардом Старком сформировали в нём иную точку зрения, которую он высказывал осторожно, но строго. Однако у Тони был другой образ. И если бы его спросили, с кем или с чем у него ассоциируется отец, то он бы сравнил его со звездой. Манящей, завораживающей, но невероятно далёкой.

\- Это слова детской обиды, Энтони,- проговорил Стейн.- Благодаря Говарду ты получил всё и даже больше.

Тони посмотрел на него с мукой.

\- Всё, чего я хотел получить, это своего отца. Глядя на Питера, я даже представить не могу, что не буду видеть его целых пять дней, а он иногда не появлялся и целыми месяцами.

Он говорил о Говарде редко, стараясь сохранить спокойный, уверенный тон. Но если что и находило, то в эти минуты он выплёскивал всё. Всё то, что накапливалось долгими годами и что он более не имел возможности сказать в лицо собственно Говарду.

Иногда это было невыносимо. Вспомнив о наличии груза, мы начинаем ощущать его тяжесть.

\- Ты знаешь, Тони, сколько навалилось на него в то время.

Обадайя действительно не понимал природы этих претензий. По его мнению, Говард делал для сына всё, что только возможно.

\- Знаю, да мы и стоили друг друга,- хмыкнул Тони.- В том, что отец поседел раньше положенного, повинна не только наследственность.

Возможно, Обадайя сказал бы ещё что-то, если бы не вернувшийся Стив. Он сразу заприметил неладное, оттеснив Старка чуть назад.

\- Оби согласен, что на рандеву с директором должен идти я,- мастерские перевёл тему Тони.- Дар переговорщика не должен пропасть зря.

Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме того, как согласиться. Аргумент был действительно неоспоримый.

***

В этой суматохе, именующейся здесь деловой атмосферой, остаться в одиночестве было не так уж и просто. Один неверный шаг- и вот вы уже вовлечены в беседу, о теме которой ни сном ни духом, или, что хуже, замечены назойливым знакомым, кто не только отравляет своим обществом оставшуюся часть вечера, но и грозит встречей на выходных.

Однако Тони во всём этом ощущал себя, как рыба в воде. Врываясь в устоявшиеся группки, он ловко переводил всё внимание на себя, постепенно заводя разговор в нужное ему русло и отдавая предпочтение только тем, кто был ему в определённой степени полезен.

Стив, наблюдающий за ним около пятнадцати минут, мысленно сравнивал его с дирижёром, кто также умело управлялся с оркестром, одним инструментам отдавая роль ведущего, а другим- лишь сопровождающего. Сам же Роджерс по большей мере отмалчивался, держась поближе к выходу в случае чего, а уж если и требовались какие-то комментарии по тому или иному вопросу, то давал он их лаконично и чётко, дабы его слова в дальнейшем нельзя было перевернуть с ног на голову.

Тони наверняка объяснял себе такое поведение тем, что его муж попросту не любит шумные компании, пафосные речи и подобные конференции. В чём-то он был, безусловно, прав, но сам Стив такого уж негатива к сему не испытывал. Он смирился с тем, что ему однажды придётся выйти в так называемый свет, и относился к этому, как к некоторой обязанности. Испытывая сходные чувства с тем, кого вызвали работать в выходные.

\- Не думал, что этот вечер будет настолько скучным. Знал бы- взял с собой старую добрую монополию. С ней хоть какое-то веселье.

По-видимому, жалоба была обращена к бармену, но тот оказался явно занят, чтобы регулировать ещё и внутренние конфликты посетителей. Зато Стив нет.

Если бы в конечном счёте он знал, чем закончится этот пустяковый диалог, вряд ли бы следующая фраза с такой лёгкостью вылетела из его рта.

\- Не судите так поспешно, вечер только начался,- он удобнее уселся на стуле, скрестив на груди руки.

Тони беседовал с очередным спонсором, искромётно шутя и обворожительно улыбаясь, невольно располагая к себе абсолютно всех, кто находился от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. К Стиву же за весь вечер он так и не подошёл.

Правда, новый знакомый, обрадованный обращённым на себя вниманием, ухватился за попытку разговора, как за спасительную соломинку.

\- Сдаётся мне, где-то я Вас видел,- он, зажмурившись, круговыми движениями принялся растирать лоб, словно это каким-то образом могло растормошить застарелые воспоминания.

Стиву на самом деле тоже показалось его лицо знакомым, но о своей догадке он решил умышленно промолчать.

\- Вы не появлялись, случайно, на форуме новых технологий?- вероятно, привычный ритуал на сегодня дал сбой, и пришлось применять старые, но проверенные методы.

\- Стив Роджерс,- он подал ладонь для рукопожатия, решив не терзать человека понапрасну.

Утопающий, переживая не лучшие минуты своей жизни, сжимает руку спасателя с меньшей силой.

\- Вот так счастливый случай,- поражённо отметил мужчина, до сих пор не выпуская руки Стива.- Хотя нет, это просто судьба!

Роджерс не знал, почему его имя спровоцировало столь бурные восторги, да и затянувшееся рукопожатие начало знатно напрягать.

\- Джастин Хаммер,- представившись, он накрыл тыльную сторону ладони Стива своей, словно оглашение собственного имени давало на это право.- Бинго, теперь-то картинка и сложилась.

Наконец, неудобное прикосновение было ликвидировано.

\- Налейте мне и моему уважаемому другу водки со льдом.

Он сказал это чересчур громко, и Стив, опасаясь неоднозначной реакции Тони, воровато оглянулся. Правда, Старка в зале уже не было.

\- Я не пью,- твёрдо сказал Стив.

Возвращаться домой он надеялся всё же в трезвом виде.

\- Тогда плевать.

На лице бармена, растерявшегося от столь бурной смены предпочтений, отразилось замешательство, смешанное с недовольством.

\- Нам, пожалуй, апельсинового сока. Ты любишь апельсиновый сок?

По-видимому, Роджерс когда-то заслужил его доверие, ибо быстрая смена обращения с формального "Вы" на дружеское "ты" оговоркой не являлась.

\- Ты меня не помнишь, да? О, конечно. Старк Экспо, двадцатиметровый робот, которого, между прочим, сравнили с держащим небо атлантом, в прошлом году.

Стив на самом деле не особо помнил, что там происходило, но своей неосведомлённости решил не показывать. К собственному стыду, с той выставки он запомнил лишь персональный минет от Тони в одной из кабинок да поцелуи по углам.

\- Да, конечно. Он смотрелся феерично.

\- Правда?- мужчина был явно ошарашен.- Но в этом году выставка будет куда грандиознее. Соберутся учёные с разных уголков Земли поглазеть на успехи Старк Индастриз. Ведь Тони Старку всегда есть, чем похвастаться, правда?

Стив не мог ничего ответить, кроме уверенного:

\- Так и будет.

Впрочем, фамилию данную он всё же припомнил. Тони частенько упоминал о нём, будучи в паршивом настроении (впрочем, данное лицо и являлось его причиной).

\- Как долго тебя не было ни видно, ни слышно, Стив. Потрясающе,- если бы он мог, наверняка бы покрутил Роджерса на стуле, дабы оценить его со всех сторон.

\- Потихоньку навёрстываю упущенное,- любезно улыбнулся Стив.

Он вновь оглядел собравшихся, но Тони так и не заметил. Впрочем, это было отнюдь не самой большой его проблемой.

-Выходит, Старк оставил тебя в одиночестве,- проследив за его взглядом, сделал свои выводы Хаммер.- Как на него это похоже. Просто не верится. Разве так можно?

Стив решил пропустить свою реплику.

\- Наверняка весь в делах. Трудно жить с изобретателем?

\- Терпимо.

Джастин на несколько секунд замолчал. И это были одни из самых лучших секунд за весь этот вечер. Стив решительно искал предлоги сбежать.

\- Воплощать идею в жизнь намного труднее,- пространно заговорил Хаммер,- приходится чем-то жертвовать: семьёй, временем, принципами. Тони Старк часто жертвует твоими интересами?

Стив не понимал, к чему он ведёт.

\- Как и все.

\- Да, точно. Не самая удачная тема, прости. Я иногда не контролирую себя. Тони ведь такой...- он описал что-то наподобие круга в воздухе,- задумчивый. Столько мыслей в его голове кипит ежедневно. Сложно всё это.

Он сделал пару глотков, повернувшись в зал, дабы найти взглядом вышеупомянутого.

\- Значит, вы в курсе, чем Тони захочет удивить всех нас?- перейдя на официальный тон, осведомился Хаммер.

\- Я такого не говорил. В случае с Тони никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать,- заметил Стив.

Например, сейчас, когда его муж куда-то запропастился.

\- Ох, это верно. Надо же,- едва ли не присвистнул Джастин.- Кристин тоже здесь.

И, действительно, вместе с Тони они стремительно приближались к барной стойке. Ещё на полпути Старк понял, в какую западню его заманили, но намеченного курса не сменил.

\- Пару секунд назад я как раз говорил о вас с Кристин,- признался Джастин с нотками застенчивости, которой не было и в помине.- Стив ведь знал, что вы встречались когда-то.

Тони едва заметно сморщился, словно голос Хаммера начинал действовать ему на нервы. Правда, на вопрос ответить всё же пришлось:

\- Да, где-то лет 15 назад.

\- Вообще-то 9,- мягко поправила его Кристин.

\- Ну, кто старое помянет, тому и глаз вон,- нашёлся Старк.

Могло бы показаться, что на этом все интересующие вопросы были закончены, если бы Хаммер внезапно не припомнил одну крайне важную вещь, естественно, не предназначавшуюся для чужих ушей.

\- Энтони Старк позволит увести себя на несколько минут? Есть деловой разговор.

Тони, бросив на Стива нечитаемый взгляд, словно он виноват во всём происходящем, недовольно поплёлся вслед за Хаммером. Чем, впрочем, и воспользовалась Кристин.

Умостившись на соседнем стуле, она начала диалог, попутно прощупывая почву:

\- Стив, не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть.

На самом деле она только и ждала удачного случая остаться наедине.

-Я кое в чём облажался, и Тони в качестве наказания притащил меня сюда,- посетовал Стив.- Вы ведь хотели поговорить о нём?

\- Вы удивительно проницательны.

Кристин даже не пришлось изворачиваться, мягко подводя разговор к интересующей теме. Что ей всегда нравилось в Стиве, так это то, что он подходил к делу сухо и деловито, не тратя время впустую.

\- Не имею понятия, что нового Вы можете сказать о нём.

\- Вы же просмотрели те документы, верно?

Стив просмотрел, и она это прекрасно знала. Всё, что касалось Тони, вызывало его повышенный интерес. И если ранее его дела вызывали восхищение, то в этот раз не было ничего, кроме неприятия и тревоги.

\- Просмотрел,- ответил Стив безразлично.- Не понимаю, для какой цели Вы мне их отправили.

\- Старк давно не обращает внимание на последствия своих идей, и я была вынуждена обратиться к Вам,- она подвинулась чуть ближе.

\- Чем же я могу оказаться полезен?- усмехнулся Стив.- Компания Старка на протяжении десятков лет изготавливает оружие по правительственному заказу. И, естественно, как и любое другое, оно приносит разрушение и вред окружающей среде. У препарата, поддерживающего жизнь, также выявляют побочные эффекты, но от него никто не отказывается.

Что-то похожее Кристин уже слышала от самого Тони, кажется, совсем недавно. Правда, в слова Стива она не верила ни секунды.

\- Вы меня поняли. Я говорила не о побочных эффектах, а о том, какой катастрофой обернётся попадание оружия Старка к террористам.

Стив передёрнул плечами. Он ломал себе голову над этим вопросом немало времени, и только объяснение Тони поселило в нём долгожданное спокойствие. Такого инцидента быть не могло и точка.

\- В присланных Вами сводках это не значилось,- проговорил он.- Но, думаю, Тони принял по этому поводу все необходимые меры. Да и, допустим, окажись ваши опасения правдой, чем я был бы полезен, кроме разоблачающего интервью или посещения телешоу со скандальной историей?

\- Возможно, я надеялась бы на Ваше содействие,- объяснила она как само собой разумеющееся.- Не спорю, что Тони Старк чудесный муж и заботливый отец, но что до остальных его качеств... Мне кажется, вы понимаете меня, как никто другой.

Стив ненавидел это. Наверняка сейчас начнётся копание в его прошлом, о котором он вспоминал с явной неохотой, однако строго прервать этот диалог ему что-то не позволяло. И он прекрасно знал этому название: "Интерес". Насколько она продвинулась в своём так называемом расследовании?

\- Что Вы имеете в виду?- спросил он, разыгрывая неосведомлённость.

\- Из-за чего Вы покинули армию, мистер Роджерс?- провокационно улыбнулась.

\- Контракт закончился.

\- Астма не остановила, но вдруг какой-то контракт помешал?- она нетерпеливо побарабанила пальцами по бедру, не имея никакого желания играть с ним в поддавки.- Ваш друг, кажется, был расстрелян в плену?

Да, Стив знал, что так оно и будет и даже оказался к этому готов. Ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул, только кулаки сжались несколько сильнее.

\- Вы, как никто другой, пережили это на собственной шкуре,- она зря времени не теряла,- и только Вы могли бы убедить Тони сменить курс. Если я предоставлю доказательства, могу я рассчитывать на вашу помощь?

Стив посмотрел на неё с долей недоверия:

\- Считаете, я имею на это право?

\- Несомненно.

***  
Как говорилось выше, Стив был готов к упоминанию некоторых событий, однако это совсем не значило, что произошедшее более его не трогало.

Роджерс быстрым шагом направился к воротам, намереваясь как можно скорее покинуть это место, однако вскоре был вынужден остановиться. Тони оставался в здании, а уехать без него он не мог.

Схватившись обеими руками за балясины, словно боясь упасть, он на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

\- Тише,- приказал он себе.- Успокойся.

Никто не должен был видеть его таким.

Винтовка превратилась в кисть, а поле боевых действий- в чистый лист. И Роджерса тяготили лишь собственные неудачи там, в прошлом. О роли простого преподавателя он не жалел ни минуты.

Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, стараясь придать себе прежний вид, он судорожно провёл рукой по волосам. Его пальцы дрожали.

Прямо как и тогда он ощущал льющуюся по ним кровь.

***  
\- О чём можно разговаривать с этим человеком?- не унимался Тони.

Он был поразительно разговорчив и весел, словно данное мероприятие придало ему сил.

Стив, хранивший угрюмое молчание всю дорогу, флегматично ответил:

\- О твоей выставке, его изобретениях и чем ты желаешь удивить.

\- Ещё и шпионил,- фыркнул Старк.- Пыль под ногами полезнее, чем этот ряженый клоун.

Стив на его выпад никак не отреагировал.

\- Почему же ты так скромно стоял в сторонке?- вновь заговорил Тони.

\- Это ни к чему. Я не мастак говорить на публику, знаешь ли.

\- В отличие?

Стив непонимающе нахмурился.

\- В отличие от меня,- добавил Тони.- Я думал, ты сейчас упомянешь интервью той журналистке. Кристин, кажется.

Стиву не составило труда распознать эту провокацию. Быть может, несколько лет назад этот приём и сработал, но не сейчас. Да и не в том он был настроении.

\- Что за журналистка?- спросил он с интересом, словно слышал об этом впервые.- Видишь ли, я на пару минут отвлёкся.

\- И что тебя так отвлекло?- подозрительно осведомился Старк.

Он выглядел при этом так настороженно, что Стив невольно улыбнулся.

\- Возможно, один миллиардер, пытающийся заставить меня ревновать.

Тони отвернулся к окну, не желая признавать поражение.

\- Ты наглец, Роджерс, если думаешь, что я делаю всё только для тебя,- с минуту подумав, он-таки решился уточнить.- Совсем не ревнуешь?

\- Совсем,- улыбнулся Стив.

-Ладно.

Тони сложил ногу на ногу и поджал губы.

\- Тони?- спохватился вдруг Роджерс.- Если что, это не было вызовом. Я просто тебе доверяю.

\- Однако же тебя совсем не задело, что я почти не обращал на тебя внимание?- попытался добиться своего Старк.- Не знаю, какие обычно претензии предъявляют по этому поводу. Я не особо силён в этом. Ты практически не разговариваешь со мной о себе. О Питере, о моих делах, но не о себе, не о том, чего хочешь ты. Мы ругаемся, потому что тебе не нравится род моих занятий, а в некоторых случаях и я сам, но это нормально, когда люди живут столько времени под одной крышей.

Сегодня действительно был день каких-то откровений, подумалось Стиву с грустью.

\- Ну,- он перебирал в голове, что такого интересного мог бы рассказать о себе ещё,- я подрабатывал водителем автобуса в юности.

\- Ах, вот откуда эта неуёмная любовь к общественному транспорту,- понял Тони.- Если хочешь, я могу подарить тебе автобус.

Стив добивался совершенно не этого.

\- Даже не думай этого делать.

\- Почему нет?- У Тони уже было что-то вроде плана.- Представь себе автобус в красно-жёлтых тонах с моим лицом. Двух зайцев убьём.

\- Почему двух?- Стив мимолётно оглядел его.

\- Первый- какая-никакая реклама, а второй- никто вроде засранца Хаммера не будет к тебе клеиться.

Для пущей убедительности ему не хватало только топнуть ногой и надуть губы. Стив весело рассмеялся.

\- Ты сам оставил меня одного.

\- Так, значит, тебя всё-таки это напрягло?

\- Может быть, чуть-чуть.

Заехав в гараж, Стив заглушил мотор.

\- Какая мстительность,- не мог примириться Тони.- И с этим человеком я прожил столько лет бок о бок. Что ещё ты скрываешь, Роджерс. Может, ты тайный агент, м?

Не дав Стиву ответить, Тони потянул рычаг, находящийся у него по левую руку, и кресло вместе с водителем в одно мгновение резко переменило вертикальное положение на горизонтальное.

\- Невероятно,- заметил Стив, оценив технологичность салона,- до чего дошёл прогресс.

Тони уже сидел на его ногах сверху и покидать своё место не спешил.

\- Меня очень возбуждают тайные агенты, знаешь ли. Наверняка у них есть чёрные кожаные костюмы и средства пыток.

\- Только не говори мне, что это тоже входит в обязанности Хэппи,- заложив руки за голову, осведомился Стив.

Но Тони это не особо трогало. Его вообще в последнее время преследовало ощущение какой-то отчуждённости со стороны Стива. И он намеревался кое-что проверить.

\- Ревнуешь?- осведомился он, давая вторую попытку.

Стив отрицательно помотал головой.

\- А ты хочешь?

Он собирался было встать, но Тони, навалившись сверху, не позволил. Окинув его лицо внимательным взглядом и прижав руки к сидению, Старк наклонился к его уху, сбивчиво зашептав:

\- Да, хочу. Хочу, чтобы ты ревновал меня, говорил обо мне, думал обо мне...Ну и называл хорошеньким время от времени. Это поднимает настроение. Так как?

Стив отчего-то облизнул губы, за весь этот диалог ни разу не пошевельнувшись.

\- Поцелуй меня,- пошёл ва-банк Тони.

Стив непонимающе на него поглядел.

\- Да, давай, солдат.

Второй раз уламывать не пришлось. Стив, положив руку на затылок, рывком наклонил к себе и впился в его рот жадным поцелуем. Тони давно не видел его таким нетерпеливым. А уж когда руки мужа полезли под рубашку, Старк недоверчиво отстранился, словно перед ним находился сейчас кто-то другой.

\- Кто ты и что ты сделал со Стивом?- осведомился он.

Роджерс только ухмыльнулся, скрестив ноги у него за спиной и теснее прижав к себе. Тони казалось, что он сейчас находится в каком-то эротическом сне и единственное, о чём ему стоило беспокоиться, что это сейчас завершится.

***

\- Па,- Питер вошёл в кабинет вслед за за Стивом, тут же критично осматриваясь,- почему я не могу поехать домой? Мне уже семь.

Он решил начать с главного.

\- Мне не с кем тебя оставить, Питер,- объяснил Стив.

Питу осталось только непонимающе всплеснуть руками. Вот тебе и на! То есть раньше его как-то оставляли одного дома (естественно, под чутким руководством Джарвиса, блокирующего в назначенное время все средства коммуникации, а также запрещённый контент), а теперь уже нет.

Эти взрослые самые непоследовательные люди, в который раз убедился Питер.

\- Но раньше я мог оставаться один дома,- в голосе его слышались непонимание и удивление.

\- Малыш,- Стив поднял на него взгляд, подавшись корпусом чуть вперёд, пока Питер рассматривал предметы на его столе,- ты оставался дома не больше, чем на три часа. Сейчас же я не могу сказать точно, за сколько управлюсь.

По-видимому, молчание он расценил как согласие и, удовлетворённый произведённым впечатлениям, вернулся к перебиранию бумажек.

Питер оглянулся. Ну и чем, спрашивается, ему здесь можно заняться? Портреты каких-то малоизвестных ему личностей чуть ли не под самым потолком, шкафы с пособиями, жалюзи, парты- вот и весь ассортимент. Скука смертная, одним словом. Паркер только сейчас понял, почему его отец возвращается домой таким угрюмым. Виной всему обстановка, накладывающая отпечаток печали и опустошения.

Вот папа ему обязательно бы показал лабораторию, подробно объяснил бы механизмы всего, на что только Пит укажет пальцем, а потом дал бы что-нибудь смастерить.

\- Может, ты меня к Оби отвезёшь,- заканючил Пит.

Он умостился на парте, застенчиво обхватив левое предплечье правой рукой.

\- Пит,- о, нет, это было первым нехорошим сигналом,- для начала слезь с парты, а потом, сколько раз я просил не называть так мистера Стейна.

\- Но папа ведь так зовёт,- эти претензии были ему не ясны.- И он часто сидит на столе. Я видел, честное слово.

Для пущей убедительности ему не хватало только приложить руку к сердцу.

\- Вот когда тебе будет под сорок, и ты станешь руководить компанией, можешь называть Обадайю Оби и сидеть хоть на парте, хоть на люстре.

Питер угрюмо вздохнул. Почему отец всегда так всё усложняет? Выдумал тоже, под сорок. Как будто это так просто!

\- Да когда это ещё будет,- проговорил Пит.

Лучше бы он отправился к Нэду, а Стиву вообще ничего не сообщал. Эта пресловутая честность вечно играет против него! Столько было ожиданий, а в итоге он оказался здесь- в средоточии отчаяния. Наверняка на этой лекции будут присутствовать всего несколько человек от силы. Те, кто попросту не помер от скуки.

\- Сделаешь уроки, потом будешь заниматься своими делами,- наметил план действий Стив.

\- Ладно,- как будто дальнейшие споры что-нибудь бы решили.- Можно я хоть проектор подключу?

\- Валяй,- Стив передал ему флешку с указанием открыть презентацию по пятой теме.

\- Хоть что-то полезное сделаю,- прошептал Питер.

И всё же это совещание Тони затеял совсем не вовремя. Сдалось оно ему, когда столько дома дел! Питера пронизывали недовольство и обида. Сказал ведь, что постарается до своей поездки проводить с ним больше времени, а в итоге не продержался и недели!

Взрослые такие привиралы.

Не обращая внимание на присутствие Стива, он резво забрался к нему на колени, открыл презентацию и ради любопытства принялся листать слайды. Роджерс, наученный горьким опытом, понял, что завершить учебные планы сегодня ему не удастся точно. Подвинув стул чуть ближе, дабы Питеру было немного удобнее, он присоединился к его занятию.

\- Па,- непонятное словосочетание тут же привлекло его внимание.- Что такое...- он вновь вчитался в непонятные слова.- ...Зиккурат...Это...Этеменнигуру?- с трудом воспроизвёл он.

\- Культура Месопотамии,- лаконично ответил Стив.

Питер расцепил его скрещенные в замок пальцы, прислонившись головой к груди.

\- Па?

\- Да, Питер,- Стив уже предвкушал какой-нибудь каверзный вопрос.

\- Какова площадь этой территории?

Он заинтересованно поднял голову.

\- Не знаю, может 25 000 квадратных метров или около того,- в такие тонкости он, к сожалению, не вникал.

Питер пожевал нижнюю губу в смятении.

\- Если бы здание построили в длину, а не в ширину, можно было бы сэкономить кучу места,- заметил Пит, словно это действительно взволновало его.- Па?

\- Да, Питер?

Этим своим "па" он наверняка проверял, слушает его Стив или нет.

\- А столовая у вас здесь хорошая?

\- Ты ведь не хотел есть.

\- Тогда не хотел,- поправил Питер.

\- Ладно. Дай-ка мне выйти, сейчас посмотрим, что у нас есть.

Он скрылся в лаборантской, а Питер от нечего делать просто лазал в Интернете. Только сообщение, пришедшее на почту Стива, заставило его отложить своё занятие.

\- Па,- позвал он, попутно пробегаясь взглядом по тексту.

Письмо было от какого-то Хаммера, кто в самых пафосных выражениях излагал свою благодарность и признательность за оказанную ему услугу. Что такого для него сделал Стив, Пит не знал, но, судя по содержанию, нечто совершенно важное и, возможно, жизненно необходимое.

\- Что такое?

В несколько шагов преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, Роджерс склонился над монитором. Питер ожидал, что в какой-то момент он мягко улыбнётся, смущённый столь бурным выражением благодарности, однако с каждой прочитанной строкой его лицо всё больше мрачнело. А стоило мальчику лишь спросить, что за услугу тот оказал мистеру Хаммеру, Стив только нравоучительно обозначил:

\- Читать чужие письма не вежливо,- словно уличённый в чём-то постыдном, он молниеносно закрыл страницу.- Это Тони научил тебя?

Почему его настроение резко поменялось, Питер так и не понял. Он же смотрит его школьные оценки, учит не лгать и рассказывать всё, как есть, но в то же время скрывает такие мелочи.

Питер красноречиво промолчал.

\- Ясно,- Стив сжал указательными пальцами внутренние углы глаз.- Читать чужие письма без разрешения не есть хорошо.

\- Оби...То есть мистер Стейн говорит, что иногда это даже полезно.

\- Я обязательно поговорю с ним на эту тему. У меня есть немного времени, так что еду возьмём с собой, и ты перекусишь в лаборантской. Идёт?

Пит охотно кивнул. Тем более кабинет начал постепенно наполняться студентами. Они здоровались со Стивом и заодно очень внимательно глядели на Питера. Некоторые из них были даже в курсе, что сегодня на занятиях присутствует его сын и охотно делились этой информацией с неосведомлёнными. Не особо любя находиться в центре внимания, Питер сконфуженно молчал и старался держаться рядом со Стивом.

Правда, тот опять медлил, предупредив о какой-то самостоятельной работе в конце занятия. Питер едва ли не дёргал его за полы пиджака, дабы поскорее отсюда выйти.

И только они сделали шаг из кабинета, как навстречу им вышла рыжеволосая незнакомка. От досады Питер едва ли не закатил глаза. Тони, например, всегда так делал.

\- Так это и есть Питер,- она наклонилась к нему, похоже, желая рассмотреть поближе.

\- Здравствуйте, мэм,- он всё ещё держал за руку Стива.

\- Вот уж не думала, что когда-нибудь с тобой познакомлюсь. Зови меня Наташей.

Питер взглянул на Стива. Тот вроде бы против этого ничего не имел.

\- Как скажете, мэм Наташа.

Она рассмеялась и растрепала его волосы на голове. Почему-то все взрослые, встречая его, только так и делают.

\- Твой сын очарователен.

\- Это он может,- Стив застенчиво улыбнулся.- У нас не так много времени до начала пары,- он взглянул на часы.- Ещё бы в столовую заскочить, встретимся позже.

\- Ты собираешься мучить ребёнка своим занудством?- о, она понимала Питера, как никто другой.- В это время он может поплавать в бассейне, а в столовую сейчас я могу сама его отвезти. У меня всё равно окно.

Питер крепче сжал руку Стива. Перспектива остаться с ней наедине приводила его почти в ужас. Наверняка он умрёт от застенчивости (на самом деле подобную скованность он ощущал лишь при первой встрече, но стоило пройти паре часов, как незнакомец превращался в друга навек).

\- Но мы ничего не взяли,- замялся Стив.

Он задумчиво потёр висок.

\- Брось, в этом положись на меня. Питер, ты ведь не против моей компании?

Питер посмотрел на Стива вопросительно.

\- Без тебя?- спросил Пит.- Совсем-совсем?

\- Ладно, только веди себя хорошо,- согласился он.

Не прошло и минуты, как Наташа уводила его по коридору.

***  
Тони думал об этом уже около 8 минут. Не так много, конечно, но сколько всего разного пришло ему в голову за столь короткий промежуток. Обадайя сидел на диване, прикрыв глаза рукой, в то время как Пеппер рассказывала о своей поездке, уделяя внимание мельчайшим деталям (вплоть до тех, какой кофе предпочитал сенатор утром, а каких стриптизёрш- вечером).

Тони слушал её с самым что ни на есть рассеянным видом, хотя обычно, дабы уж совсем не огорчать подругу и помощницу, он пытался изобразить заинтересованность.

\- Тони,- по-видимому, она поняла, что распинается зазря,- что случилось?

Верная, добросовестная Пеппер, подумалось Тони, не могла так поступить с ним. Кто угодно, но не она.

Подозрение, падающее на каждого встречного, грозит перерасти в паранойю, что для пущего счастья здесь только не хватало. Поразмыслив над сей непростой задачей, Старк склонился к разумному варианту. Поднявшись со своего кресла, он быстро засеменил к двери и, пару раз оглянувшись по сторонам, плотно закрыл её.

-Есть маленькая проблема.

На самом деле она была очень серьёзной, но пугать Вирджинию пока не хотелось.

\- Тони?

Но, кажется, она уже и так напридумывала себе самое худшее.

\- Посмотри на это.

На экране появилось изображение прямоугольного аппарата с различными качественными характеристиками. Справа стояла подпись: "Дж. Хаммер".

\- С каких пор ты интересуешься изобретениями Хаммера?- уточнила Пеппс.

Что-то раньше она не замечала такой склонности в Тони.

\- С тех самых пор, когда он начал воровать наши изобретения,- ответил ей Стейн.

Пеппер только взглянула на него удивлённо. Стоит ей отлучиться ненадолго, как в Старк Индастриз случается какая-то катастрофа.

\- Это нервно-мышечный парализатор, помнишь такой?- поспешил объяснить Тони.- Мы отказались от его выпуска в позапрошлом году. А теперь он вдруг появляется в качестве инженерной мысли у Хаммера. Удивительное совпадение.

\- Как такое произошло?- непонимающе спросила Пеппер.

Тони откинулся на спинку стула, задумчиво приложив указательный палец к губам.

\- Лучше вспомни, Тони, кому ты давал доступ в хранилище,- подал голос Обадайя.

\- О нём знали лишь я, ты и Пеппер,- Старк поднял взгляд к потолку.

Следов взлома не было, а значит, предатель находился в кругу близких.

\- И всё?- уточнил Оби.

\- И Стив,- нехотя добавил Старк.

Многозначительное "оу" почему-то его взбудоражило.

\- Он здесь ни при чём,- припечатал Тони.

Просто в голове не укладывалось, чтобы у Стива и человека-пустышки Хаммера имелись хоть какие-то точки соприкосновения. Охотнее было согласиться, что мир зиждется на трёх слонах, чем с этим. Но, кажется, Стейн придавал его словам не особое значение.

\- В таком случае кто-то из нас работает на Хаммера,- предположил Обадайя, находясь совершенно не в восторге от происходящего.- Осталось решить кто: я, ты или Пеппер.

\- Это не Стив,- повторил Тони.

***

Конечно же, Роуди обещал всё уладить, призвав на их сторону мораль и этические нормы, однако грубый факт, что кто-то каким-то неведомым образом слил старый проект конкуренту, оставался. И нависал сейчас грозной тучей не только над деловой жизнью Тони, но и над личной. Он уже и не был рад, что показал тогда Стиву хранилище.

Доверие- основа отношений, а вот оно как иногда оборачивается. Не поддайся тогда Тони благородному порыву, сейчас бы его супруг был вне подозрения.

А теперь, если вина Стива будет доказана, он, наверное, никогда не сможет более доверять людям.

Тони остановился перед самой дверью. Ну и глупости же приходят ему в голову, это же Стив! Парень, кто готов отдать последнюю рубашку нуждающемуся, спасти котёнка от своры собак и отстоять очередь, дабы вернуть пару центов ошибшемуся при выдаче сдачи кассиру. Да что уж тут говорить, если он лишний раз в мастерскую боится сунуться. А тут двойное предательство. Да и с кем? С Хаммером, которого видел всего несколько раз от силы.

С такими мыслями он и вернулся домой. Стив сидел за столом, усердно что-то написывая (он постоянно что-то заполнял, и если бы в один прекрасный момент Тони заприметил стостраничную рукопись, это было бы куда лучше его учебных планов), а Питер напротив занимался уроками.

\- Пап,- Питер заметил его первым.

Вскоре обернулся и Стив.

\- Я не могу решить задачу. И па тоже.

Стив сделал самый что ни на есть искренний вид раскаяния. Что это была за задача такая, неподвластная и каверзная, Тони стало дюже интересно. Он, расстегнув пиджак, уселся рядом с сыном, пробегаясь взглядом по тексту.

\- Пит, папа только вернулся с работы,- начал было Стив, но Тони ловко отмахнулся.

Это было даже к лучшему.

\- Стареешь, Роджерс,- победоносно отозвался он,- ответ 46, не стоит благодарности.

Он собирался уже было подняться из-за стола, дабы переодеться, но реакция Стива заставила повременить с этим намерением. Тот сидел, скучающе подперев подбородок, и так глядел, будто бы Старк попался в ту же ловушку, что и он. Питер тоже сник.

\- У нас получилось то же,- проговорил он с горечью.- А ответ 44.

Тони сел обратно.

\- Не может быть там 44,- с уверенностью отозвался Старк.

Вычисления были его родной стихией, а цифры- верными союзниками. И какая-то задача для младших школьников этого не изменит.

\- Быть такого не может.

\- Знаешь, Тони,- Стив приложил кулак ко рту, по-видимому, забавляясь этой ситуацией.- Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть, а потом уже...

Но Тони уже было не остановить. Вооружившись ручкой, он забрал тетрадь у Питера, производя расчёты разными способами.

\- Пап, да ладно, я у учителя спрошу.

Но это было огромнейшей ошибкой. Гордость Тони, и так получившая слишком много ударов за сегодня, ещё один вынести оказалась не готова.

\- Чтоб они понимали,- обиженно пробурчал Тони.

Стив жестом показал Питеру более не вмешиваться. Если уж Старк за что-то взялся, то обязательно доведёт до конца.

***  
_О какой услуге идёт речь?_

Стив ровным счётом не понимал ничего. А то, что Хаммер игнорировал его, вызывало какое-то странное предчувствие. Будто бы там, за его спиной, велась незримая игра, в которой он был бессознательным участником.

Стив, отодвинувшись от монитора, потёр воспалённые глаза и оглянулся. Тони в комнате всё ещё не было.

_Нам нужно встретиться, мистер Роджерс._

Хаммер молчал, зато Кристин внезапно напомнила о себе. Кажется, они были, как шерочка с машерочкой. Стоит вспомнить про одного, как тут же появляется другой.

Однако теперь для пущей убедительности к сообщению были прикреплены фотографии. Разрушение, смерть и в середине виновница- ракета с интересной надписью "Старк Инд.....".

_Это важно. И касается Вас в большей мере, чем Вы думаете. 5 лет назад Вы наблюдали ту же картину._

Стив закрыл крышку ноутбука. Он столько лет избегал этой темы, оборвав, кажется, все связи, дабы забыть и, закрывая глаза, не представлять себе. Но теперь прошлое пробивает эту оболочку, разрушает её, словно кариес кость.

Он вышел из комнаты за глотком воды. Следовало всё тщательно обдумать. Возможно, это просто провокация, дабы вытянуть из него что-то, а потом вещать по телевидению про новую сенсацию.

\- Тони.

Услышав своё имя, Старк встрепенулся.

\- 5 ошибок, Стив, 5!- он показал учебник.- Как тебе?

Стив удивлённо поднял брови.

\- Ты ещё не ложился?

Тони только развёл руками.

\- Думаешь, мог я оставить это просто так?

Он показал исписанные листы.

\- Ты решил весь учебник?- недоумевающе спросил Стив.

Он уселся на стул напротив.

\- Не совсем, осталось всего пару листов.

Заняться проверкой школьного учебника оказалось не такой уж плохой идеей, особенно, учитывая тот факт, что сегодня он вряд ли бы уснул. А ворочаться просто так без сна было не особо плодотворно. Так он хотя бы ещё раз пересмотрел камеры, впрочем, не найдя ничего нового.

\- Никому нельзя доверять, Стив,- сказал он с придыханием.

-Может, ты и прав.

Повисла тишина, напряжённая, гнетущая. Наверняка каждый думал о чём-то своём, но тема была общей- сомнения.

\- Придётся как-то исправить этот тираж.

Тони легко улыбнулся, едва касаясь руки Стива своей.

***

Стив сжал простынь в кулаке, откинул голову на подушки и издал что-то нечленораздельное. Это утро оказалось слишком приятным для того, что происходило последние пару недель.

\- Тебе хорошо со мной?- на грани забытья услышал Стив и только кивнул, потому что вряд ли был сейчас способен разговаривать.

Тони усмехнулся и, позволив себе несколько секунд созерцать вид разгорячённого, беззащитного мужа под собой, вернулся к прерванному занятия. Его рот, из которого обычно доносились заумные словечки, колкости и остроты, обхватывал сейчас член Стива, и только от этого осознания можно было кончить заблаговременно.

\- Тони, пожалуйста...

Ему даже не нужно было заканчивать фразу, чтобы Тони понял его желание. А хотел сейчас Стив лишь одного: почувствовать Тони в себе, его поцелуи на своей коже, тяжесть его тела, его дыхание, щекочущее щёку.

\- Стив,- позвал Старк.

Он остановился, давая время привыкнуть.

\- Ты такой красивый, Стив.

Он обозначил поцелуем скулу и медленно задвигался в расслабленном, податливом теле...

Будильник прозвенел ровно через 3 минуты после того, как Тони скатился на свою половину кровати.

\- Просто невероятно,- прокомментировал Старк поражённо.

Он лениво поцеловал Стива, прихватив зубами нижнюю губу.

\- У нас полчаса до подъёма Питера,- напомнил Стив, переводя дыхание.

Тони же предпочёл спрятать лицо в локтевом сгибе. Он не понимал, как после того, что между ними только что случилось, можно было думать о повседневных делах.

\- Вечно ты всё усложняешь, Роджерс.

Стив, не удержавшись, поцеловал его чуть ниже локтя. В нём бурлило сейчас столько нежности, любви и какого-то совершенно иррационального восторга, что контролировать себя было достаточно трудно. Если в обычной жизни он как-то с этим справлялся, то здесь, когда Тони лежал рядом, такой родной и такой очаровательный, хотелось зацеловать его с головы до пят, в перерывах нашёптывая комплименты и романтические глупости. Потому-то, естественно, в попытке не сболтнуть чего лишнего, Стив, немного погодя, старался перестроиться на другой лад. Обязанности и домашние дела были идеальным отвлекающим манёвром.

\- Если хочешь лежать, лежи,- Стив поднялся и, как был обнажённый, прошагал по направлению к шкафу,- я иду в душ.

Такого нахальства Тони вынести не мог. Он любил нежиться в постели после секса, а тут его буквально вынуждали изменить своей своеобразной привычке.

\- Ты машина, Роджерс,- простонал Тони.

Он лёг головой в изножье кровати, перевернулся на живот и, оперевшись на подушку, наблюдал за мужем, пока тот копошился в шкафу в поисках полотенца и трусов.

\- Это называется расписанием. И, кстати, из-за тебя я пропустил пробежку.

Он повесил на плечо полотенце и, подойдя к кровати, сел на корточки, дабы оказаться на одном уровне с Тони.

\- Это называется скукой.

Роджерс только легко рассмеялся. Он всегда поражался тому контрасту, какой Старк мог быть на людях, а какой в постели.

Стив чуть взлохматил ему волосы.

\- Знаешь, что делают нормальные люди после секса?- прищурился Старк.- Признаются в любви, шепчут какие-то глупости и остаются в постели, а не мчатся сломя голову, неизвестно куда,- последнее он особо подчеркнул.- Тебе стоит над этим задуматься.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я признался тебе в любви?

\- Вообще-то не особо,- фыркнул Старк.

\- Ладно.

Стив накрыл его губы поцелуем, слегка сжав волосы на затылке.

\- Если мы не поторопимся, не успеем принять душ вместе,- Стив бросил в него полотенце.

Тони только закатил глаза. Можно подумать, у него был выбор.

***  
\- Говорить по большей части буду я, а ты веди себя естественно, Питти. Ответишь, если потребуется, но вперёд не лезь. Лучше сделай виноватый вид. Давай, как ты это умеешь. Раскаяние и покорность- учителя это любят.

Пока Тони раздавал инструкции, Питер корил себя за необдуманный поступок пойти в тот день в школу. Сделавшись больным, например, можно было столько всего избежать. Одна маленькая ложь, но какая бы от неё вышла польза! А Флэш бы, этот подлый вредитель, сорвал злобу на ком-нибудь другом, менее поддающимся на провокации.

Ан-нет, теперь-то такое вряд ли само собой устаканится, если уж сюда приплели родителей.

Попавшийся под ноги камешек Пит пнул со всей кипящей в нём ненавистью.

Но, с другой стороны, разве он мог стерпеть такое отношение к его отцу? Тот же самый Флэш, услышь он что-нибудь подобное про мистера Томпсона, не медля начистил мордочку обидчику. Так в чём же, спрашивается, вина Питера?

Что ж, сегодня-то как раз ему подробно и объяснят, в чём именно. Историю наверняка вывернут наизнанку, исковеркают и, точно смятую бумажку, швырнут в лицо со словами: "Сам дурак!"

Впрочем, всё было не так плохо. Тони хотя бы сводил его в кафе- мороженое, решив устроить маленький праздник перед большой головомойкой. Как там говорят... за белой полосой идёт чёрная?

Но до двери школы они так и не дошли. Тони, получив очередной важный звонок, велел идти в приёмную и ждать его непосредственно там, а он бы, урегулировав все вопросы, подошёл следом. Однако Пит к этому требованию не прислушался, усевшись на свободную скамейку.

На Тони он не обижался, не за что ведь. Его папа был занятым человеком, и здесь ничего более не оставалось, кроме обычного смирения.

\- Это действительно обязательно?- донеслось до Питера.

Тони бросил на него беглый взгляд, словно убеждаясь, здесь ли он ещё.

\- Уважаю личное пространство. Да, можно так и записать,- Тони закатил глаза.

Вскоре он отошёл чуть дальше, к воротам, и Питер более не вслушивался. Просто сидел на лавочке, наблюдая, как ученики по группкам покидают здание. Сколько времени он провёл в бездумном созерцании, точно сказать было сложно. Но лучше бы он и дальше продолжал бездействовать.

В какой-то момент, словно очнувшись, он понял, что Тони у ворот уже не было. Полубоком продвигаясь ко входу в школу и заодно осматривая окрестности в поисках папы, Питер внезапно натолкнулся на некоторое препятствие.

\- Простите,- пролепетал он сдавленно.

И всё бы могло закончиться на этом, если бы "некоторым препятствием" не оказался сам Харрисон Томпсон.

Пит, признаться, побаивался этого человека. Потому, встретившись с ним лицом к лицу, у него возникло стойкое желание как можно скорее спрятаться за ближайшим деревом.

\- Вот что значит невоспитанность,- проговорил он так, словно Питер этим своим столкновением подтвердил его невесёлые мысли.

Пит, обхватив себя руками, словно защищаясь, вновь повторил извинение. Оказываясь в подобных ситуациях, он имел две склонности: либо говорить без умолку, либо извиняться. Но Харрисону, кажется, этого было мало.

Бывают такие дни, когда всё идёт наперекосяк: опоздание на работу, постоянные вызовы, из-за которых не удаётся перекусить, неприятности в семье. И это всё собирается в один большой клубок кипящего раздражения. А для пожара нужна лишь искра.

\- Нормальные люди обычно смотрят себе под ноги,- проговорил он жёстко.- Ты не относишься к нормальным людям?

Будь его воля, он бы в знак презрения сплюнул себе под ноги. По крайней мере в тех фильмах, что изредка глядел Питер, делали именно так.

\- Нет, то есть...да, то есть...отношусь, сэр.

Когда Харрисон возвышался над ним, словно палач с топором, соображать было довольно трудно. Питер нервничал, а когда он нервничал, всё напрочь вылетало из головы, точно открывался какой-то канал между мозгом и внешней средой. В таком-то состоянии он смог бы совершить непоправимое: сделать ошибку в таблице умножения. А её он знал лучше всех в классе.

Но, к счастью, долго выслушивать о своих "потрясающих" качествах ему не пришлось. Ибо, заметив наконец его трудное положение, к нему на помощь пришёл Тони. Пит облегчённо прикрыл глаза.

\- Тони Старк собственной персоной,- Харрисон скабрезно улыбнулся, словно только и ждал благоприятной возможности.

\- Харрисон,- Тони подал руку в знак приветствия, внимательно оглядев Питера,- слышал, Вас повысили в звании?

Томпсон, не убирая левую руку с ремня (по-видимому, привычка), несколько растерялся.

\- Вообще-то моего коллегу,- поправил он.

\- Какая нелепая ошибка.

\- А Ваш сын, я посмотрю, не особо сожалеет,- перевёл тему Харрисон, зыркнув на Пита.- Воспитание детей- наука, мистер Старк. И здесь нужна твёрдая рука, чтобы научить ребёнка хотя бы минимальным правилам поведения. Нельзя давать им спуска.

\- С чем Вы потрясающе справляетесь,- не остался в долгу Тони.

***  
В местах, где были дети, следовало сохранять особые меры предосторожности. Именно поэтому на входе была установлена рамка металлодетектора, как гарантия безопасности, и звучала стандартная фраза:

\- Выложите все металлические предметы из карманов, сэр, и пройдите вперёд.

Пит быстро прошагал через рамку, а вот Тони почему-то притормозил. Грубое "благодарю" дало понять, что тот пропустил вперёд Томпсона. Правда, дальше рамки продвинуться тому не удалось. Сигнал о нарушении прозвучал на весь первый этаж.

\- Наверное, бляха ремня,- подсказал Тони.

Томпсон, фыркнув, мол, разберётся без сопливых, всё же снял ремень и заодно проверил карманы на наличие мелочи. Однако стоило ему сделать шаг, как упрямый металлодетектор вновь завизжал.

\- Не хочу торопить, но мы немного опаздываем,- напомнил Тони, указывая на часы.

Он всё так же продолжал стоять позади Томпсона, нервно постукивая ногой.

\- Я в курсе,- проворчал Харрисон сквозь стиснутые зубы, посмотрев таким взглядом на Старка, будто бы он был виноват во всём.

Охранник же спокойно сидел на месте. По-видимому, сегодняшний день не был для него хоть чем-то примечателен. До этого момента...

\- Наверняка это часы,- вновь подсказал Тони, когда и третья попытка была неудачной.- Или пистолет. Полицейские ведь носят с собой оружие. Или нож. Вам выдают ножи?

На слове "оружие" добросовестный охранник поднялся со своего места.

\- Это образовательное учреждение, сэр, оружие запрещено,- сказал он нарочито строго.

\- Нет у меня никакого оружия,- взорвался Харрисон.- Я ношу его лишь на службе. А Вы, Старк, лучше бы не лезли не в своё дело.

Тони вытянул руки вперёд в сдающемся жесте.

\- Я пытаюсь помочь,- сказал он спокойно.- Но раз Вы здесь застряли, следует пройти мне.

Уже на лестнице Питер решил предположить, что же такое стряслось с металлодетектором.

\- Может, металлодетектор сломался?

\- Возможно,- хмыкнул Тони.-Или всему виной маленькая монетка, затерявшаяся в карманах.

На этих словах он как-то подозрительно ухмыльнулся.

***  
-Привет, малыш.

\- Знаешь, па,- задумчиво выдал Питер,- папа крутой.

Только и сказал он перед тем, как умчаться в комнату.

Тони проводил его довольным взглядом и с чувством выполненного долга плюхнулся на диван. День прошёл как нельзя плодотворно.

\- Разговор с директором состоялся?- осведомился Стив.

\- Я скостил срок до недели, выяснил, что этот мелкий паразит задирает и других учеников, плюс стал свидетелем самого неискреннего и наигранного признания на свете. Если Флэш в недалёком будущем станет актёром, я разочаруюсь в искусстве окончательно,- заверил он горячо.

По-видимому, то, что печатал Стив, на сей раз было не особо значимо, ибо вскоре он прекратил своё занятие и оказался за спиной у Тони. А это значило лишь одно: персональный массаж от Стива Роджерса в конце напряжённого рабочего дня. Старк обожал, когда он так делал. Его руки, сильные и одновременно нежные, вытворяли нечто божественное, унося куда-то ввысь, на вершину наслаждения.

\- И какой же урок вынес Питер?- спросил он между делом.

\- Оу, а ты не слышал?- откликнулся Тони, закрыв глаза.- Я крутой.

Цепкие пальцы разминали мышцы спины и верхнего плечевого пояса- слабые места тех, кто вынужден работать сидя по большей мере.

\- Естественно, кроме этого,- вредничал он скорее по привычке.

Тони мог поспорить, что он сейчас улыбался. Это же Стив. Стоит вспомнить его выпады и виноватый вид после.

\- Что он может обратиться ко мне с любой проблемой. Я вроде как ответственный родитель.

Стив перебрался к нему на диван, задорно толкнув плечом.

\- Это даже лучше секса,- пробормотал Тони, двигая плечами.

\- Я учту,- сказал Стив.

\- Я сказал лучше, но не вместо,- подумав, он продолжил.- Признай, что ты завидуешь.

Стив удивлённо ткнул себе в грудь указательным пальцем.

\- Я-то?  
-Ты-то,- передразнил Старк,- вспомни, когда Питер называл тебя крутым?

Стив, подняв глаза к потолку, неверяще помотал головой.

\- Мы не ведём счёт, Тони,- изрёк он.- Это детский сад.

\- Вот именно. Смирись, это удел неудачников.

\- Ладно, если ты так думаешь.

Уступки Стива были для Тони почти оскорблением.

-Вот как, значит. А ты сомневаешься?

\- Как я могу.

Стив, наверняка стараясь перевести тему, вероломно поцеловал его в нос. Негодяй!

\- Хочешь сказать, я плохой отец?- поднял голову он.- Где обещанное взаимоуважение в семье?

Стив должен пожалеть вообще, что затеял этот разговор. Нет, естественно, прорехи кое-какие имелись, но Тони тщательно старался их закрыть.

\- Это потому что я не хожу на родительские собрания, да?- догадался Тони.- О том, чего не хватает школе, я могу узнать и дистанционно.

Тони действительно не особо жаловал родительские собрания в школе. Нет, он мог прийти на одно из них так, для галочки и по особым настояниям Стива, ожидаемо преувеличивающего значимость данных походов. Правда, наступали такие времена (Старк величал их смутой), когда данная тактика не срабатывала, и Тони вдруг становился безответственным отцом, шатающемся, чёрт знает где, и не уделяющим внимание бедному ребёнку. Под этой ёмкой характеристикой подразумевалась мастерская, в которой, между прочим, велась напряжённая работа, направленная исключительно на благо страны и всего мира в целом. Но кого, по сути, волновали эти незначительные детали, если Тони Старк собственной персоной не протирал штаны за школьной партой?

\- Потрясающая безалаберность!- восклицал Стив, устрашающе сводя брови к переносице всякий раз, когда Тони появлялся за одну минуту до начала.

И начиналось самое неприятное: сначала Тони было жарко, затем холодно и, как итог, скучно. В отличие от того же самого Стива, кто с самой внимательной физиономией в мире фиксировал что-то в блокноте.

\- Нет, ничего подобного я не имел в виду.

Стив едва ли не насильно уложил его голову, приобняв. Тони же, уколотый столь несправедливым обвинениям, задумчиво молчал.

\- Ты хороший отец, замечательный, самый лучший.

Стив успокаивающе гладил его по спине.

\- Так хороший, замечательный или самый лучший?- подозрительно прищурился Тони.

\- Самый лучший,- выбрал Стив, наградив его поцелуем в лоб.

\- То-то же,- удовлетворённо отметил Тони, оскорблённо засопев.

Всё это было слишком хорошо, и Тони грызли сомнения. Он вспомнил про недавний вечер, про испорченное настроение Стива, про встречу с Харрисоном. Оттого и решился кое-что уточнить.

-Что такого стряслось в тот вечер?- вдруг спросил Старк, подняв голову.

Стив посмотрел на него с интересом.

\- В тот вечер?- наверняка он понял, о чём идет речь, просто решил дать себе времени на раздумья.

\- Тот вечер,- объяснил Тони,- где ты впервые за несколько месяцев появился на публике.

Если Стив надеялся, что его подавленное настроение осталось незамеченным, то крупно ошибся. Нужно обладать действительно выдающимися актёрскими данными, чтобы скрыть что-то от человека, с кем прожил довольно долго. А уж у Стива с тем были явные проблемы, ибо любая неприятность непременно отражалась на его лице.

\- Ничего особенного,- признался Стив, накрыв руку Тони своей,- стандартные разговоры про тебя, твоё оружие, кое-что про меня.

И Тони приблизительно догадывался, какие именно факты были упомянуты. Всего произошедшего, разумеется, он знать не мог, но вид Стива, выходящего из самолёта, словно только что он потерял самое ценное, до сих пор остался в памяти. И только напоминание о минувших событиях могло покоробить его невозмутимость.

\- Вечно суют нос, куда не следует,- эта женщина (естественно, Тони догадался, что это была Кристин) когда-нибудь сведёт его в могилу,- клянусь, я...

\- Нет, Тони. Вчера мне напомнили, насколько я обязан тебе,- вздохнул Стив.-Ты дал мне дом.

\- Без тебя всего этого не было бы,- горячо зашептал Тони.-Я хотел сказать... то есть,- оставалось всего несколько миллиметров до губ Стива, когда Старк отпрянул. В таких серьёзных делах он был совершенно беспомощен.- Мы похожи на двух старых педиков,- выдал он,- только сахарной ваты и скачущих единорогов не хватает.

\- Это можно устроить,- сказал Стив, засмеявшись.

Его ладони легли на обе щеки Тони, согревая. Рядом со Стивом творилось нечто совершенно иррациональное- стабильность и безопасность, уверенность и ощущение чего-то правильного.

\- Я в тебя, как мальчишка,- прошептал Тони, касаясь руки Стива и проделывая путь от ладони до предплечья.- Совершенно невозможно.

***  
_Не думаю, что Вы сообщите мне нечто новое, мисс Эверхарт. Благодарю за участие, но я вынужден отказаться._

Стив перечитал сообщение несколько раз. Он должен раз и навсегда закончить с этой провокацией.

***

\- Надеюсь, ты ещё помнишь о своей поездке.

Обадайя был, как всегда, вовремя. Он обладал потрясающей способностью наведываться в самые неприятные минуты жизни Тони. Раздумья- вот он, эндогенный яд, отравляющий всё существование, а уж если они приправлены сомнениями (естественно, тщательно отвергаемыми), то пиши пропало.

На замечание Оби Тони лишь огорчённо угукнул.

Думать о каких-то там учениях было занятием совершенно не привлекательным, особенно сейчас, когда в компании творилось непонятно что. Да и уезжать, толком не разобравшись, не хотелось ещё больше.

\- Понимаю твоё смятение,- сказал Обадайя.- Но куда деться от дел, хотя бы здесь мы не должны облажаться.

\- Было бы из-за чего переживать,- заметил Старк, покрутившись на стуле.- Может пошлём к чёрту все эти заказы, займёмся мирной деятельностью вроде производства экологичных игрушек или воздушных госпиталей?- он мечтательно ухмыльнулся.

На самом деле эта мысль недавно засела у него в голове. Конечно, такой сумасшедшей прибыли, как от правительства, не будет, зато уровень безопасности и гражданского доверия, возможно, и возрастёт.

\- Что я слышу?- Обадайя этому предложению совершенно не удивился, как будто бы и сам не отрицал такого развития событий.- Это на тебя так воровство Хаммера повлияло?

\- Просто рассуждаю вслух.

Да, повлияло, ещё как повлияло. Шутка ли засыпать с одной и той же мыслью, а потом просыпаться вместе с ней же. Совершенно безрадостно.

\- Брось, Тони, всего одна неудача. Когда мы останавливались перед трудностями?

Тони, наконец, соизволил на него взглянуть.

\- Никогда,- серьёзно сказал он.- Но и таких проколов не было. Мои игрушки принадлежали лишь мне.

\- Ох, так это гордость в тебе заиграла?

Тони ненавидел, когда трогали его вещи. Особенно, такие пустышки, как мистер Хаммер, способный лишь на вынимание вилки из розетки при зависании компьютера. Ну и, как выяснилось, похищение чужих наработок и привлечения людей на свою сторону.

\- Так дела не делаются,- предупредил его Стейн.- Мы долго готовились, помнишь? И в один миг похерить столько усилий? Соберись, Тони, это чрезвычайно важное дело. В конце концов с похитителем я и сам разобраться в состоянии.

Он вальяжно прочертил усы двумя пальцами.

\- Надеюсь, этим похитителем не окажется Стив.

На этих словах Тони удручённо потёр лоб.

\- Перестань, Тони, я не собираюсь никого делать виноватым. Это были лишь мои предположения.

\- Невесёлые предположения,- хмыкнул Старк.

Он не знал, почему Оби зацепился за эту тему. Стив никогда и не проявлял интереса к его изобретениям, а уж когда узнал о том складе, то устроил Тони целую головомойку (в этом доме, прозванным Роджерсом "пороховой бочкой", они как-то отдыхали с Питером всего один раз, и взорваться там ничего не могло априори). Уж Тони-то знает.

\- Хорошо, как скажешь,- сдался наконец Обадайя.

\- Вот так бы сразу. А искать придётся среди своих, особо приближённых.

Тони бросил на стол список предположительных виновников.

***  
Стив вышел к крыльцу, не накинув на плечи даже куртки. По-видимому, он наивно полагал, что Тони его задержит ненадолго, вот и не позаботился о собственном комфорте.

Старк, сидя за рулём, открыл окно.

\- Есть разговор,- сообщил он своё намерение.

Тони слегка сморщился, почувствовав спазмы в области эпигастрия.   
На часах было как раз около двух- самое время желудку об его главной функции. Тони же ни крошки в рот не брал с утра.

\- У меня пара буквально через 7 минут,- отметил Стив.

Появление Тони немало его удивило, ибо тот редко (если не сказать, что никогда) заезжал в это "захолустье", по его словам, даже недостойное следа шин от его авто.

\- Я надолго тебя не задержу.

На самом деле он бессовестно врал, обрисовав в голове все подробности своего так называемого плана. И пребывание мужа на работе не были ни в одном пункте.

Стив обхватил себя за предплечье в попытке хоть как-то сохранить тепло.

\- Сядь в машину, ты замёрз,- только и сказал Тони.

И, действительно, стоило подуть ветру чуть сильнее, как Стив зябко поёжился.

\- Очень важный разговор.

Стив, конечно, этой уловке, древней, как мир, не поверил, но не решился разводить дискуссии на эту тему. В конце концов они и так привлекали внимание. Одной только машиной, по стоимости соизмеримой, как минимум, с половиной их всех представленных на парковке.

\- Вот я здесь.

Он умостился в кресле, взирая на Тони с явным недоумением.

\- Теперь мы можем нормально поговорить.

Тони взял его руку в свои, растирающими движениями стараясь увеличить приток крови к замерзшим пальцам. Стив лишь мягко улыбнулся, взглянув на него с какой-то особой благодарностью.

\- Почему ты вышел без куртки?

Стив руки не отнимал, но особого восторга от сей встречи, похоже, не испытывал. Учебные заведения влияли на него совершенно неприятным образом: он вдруг мнил себя великим воспитателем, ответственным за всех и вся.

\- Завтра отбуду на учения,- сказал он.- Присмотришь за Питером?

\- Да, конечно. Можно подумать, у меня есть варианты.

Он усмехнулся, взъерошив волосы на затылке.

\- И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?- возмутился Старк.

\- Тони,- Стив закатил глаза.- В аудитории сидят 12 человек в ожидании задания, а я неизвестно где прохлаждаюсь.

Он убрал с брюк невидимые пылинки, выражая явное недовольство.

\- Не верю, что ты кратко не обрисовал их задачу,- проницательно заметил Тони.- И разве ты не заслуживаешь выходной? У тебя горе как-никак...

Это же Стив... Наверняка он несколько раз объяснил всё, что потребуется от своих студентов. А значит, волноваться было нечего. Тем более Роджерс заслужил выходной.

\- Своё "горе" я могу пережить и дома,- отозвался Стив.- Кстати, и увидимся там.

Но Старка такое положение дел не устроило. Во-первых, кто в здравом уме выбирает 12 неказистых малявщиков вместо его, Тони Старка, а во-вторых... Впрочем, "во-первых" было основным.

\- После работы заеду в кондитерскую за пирожными, которые так нравятся Питеру,- ободрил его Стив, погладив по плечу,- так и отметим твою поездку.

\- Мне не нравится слово "отметим" в данном контексте,- обиделся Тони.- И вообще, могу я соскучиться по тебе или нет?

Стив довольно рассмеялся.

\- Всё это напоминает мне первые дни нашего знакомства,- признался он,- твоя невозможная самоуверенность до сих пор сбивает с толку.

\- Но в то время у меня было гораздо больше шансов затащить тебя в постель.

Стив взглянул на него с интересом.

\- В чём же сейчас трудность?

На несколько секунд повисла тишина. Стив, как всегда, провоцировал этим своим гордо вздёрнутым подбородком, спелыми губами и чудесными белокурыми локонами. Он бессовестно распоряжался Тони, даже сам порой не сознавая своей власти.

\- Я не могу конкурировать со стопкой учебных планов,- сказал Старк, безразлично хмыкнув.

\- Ты плохо старался.

Это был удар ниже пояса.

\- Ты плохо помогал мне. А вообще ты прав, Роджерс, чего это я с тобой нянчусь? Это похищение.

Стив не успел и рта раскрыть, как авто сдвинулось с место, и здание колледжа с каждой секундой оставалось всё дальше.

Остановил Тони только красный цвет светофора (и то это было снисхождение для Стива).

\- Так дела не делаются,- ворчал Стив, оглядываясь назад.- Верни меня обратно.

\- Неа,- Старк зажал язык между зубов, с азартом поглядывая на рассерженного супруга.

Тот не предпринимал попыток к бегству или вроде того, но сидел с такой кислой физиономией, будто съел за раз несколько лимонов.

\- Если бы ты сказал мне об этом раньше.

\- Ты бы не согласился.

Конечно, не согласился бы. Это же работа. А Стив очень дорожил ей несмотря на то, что был обеспечен до конца жизни.

По-видимому, кроме финансовой части, существовало огромное моральное удовлетворение.

\- Ладно, но я хотя бы был на чеку.

Роджерс достал телефон, и Тони понял, что это полная капитуляция. Он довольно усмехнулся, сосредоточившись на ведении авто, в то время как Стивен самозабвенно вешал лапшу на уши ничего не подозревающему, но, похоже, очень сострадающему коллеге. Дабы тот без особых расспросов согласился его прикрыть.

\- Как не стыдно, мистер Роджерс,- не мог не прокомментировать Тони,- я был о Вас лучшего мнения.

\- Дурное влияние, мистер Старк, ничего не поделаешь.

***  
Питер на сообщённые новости отреагировал совершенно неожиданно. Тони специально сообщил сыну о своей командировке заблаговременно, однако это совершенно не помешало его чувствам расстроиться ещё сильнее. Пит крепко держал руку Старка, отчаянно борясь со сном. Ему казалось, стоит только закрыть глаза, как безжалостное завтра тут же перенесёт отца на край света. А когда они в следующий раз увидятся, было тем ещё вопросом.

\- Я не сплю,- заявил Паркер со всей ответственностью, присущей детям.

Тони только удивлённо взглянул на Стива, безмолвно прося помощи. Правда, последнему помочь было действительно нечем. Он и сам был не менее изумлён и расстроен.

Командировки Тони были не редкостью, и Питер, по крайней мере так они думали, уже смирился с данными неприятными обязанностями, а вон оно, как оказалось, на самом деле.

\- Пит, папе нужно выспаться,- попытался Стив.

Правда, это подействовало совершенно в другом направлении: в захвате маленьких пальчиков оказалось теперь целое предплечье, в результате чего Тони пришлось прилечь на подушки рядом с сыном.

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал,- заканючил Пит, уткнувшись лбом в его грудь.- Это никак нельзя отменить?

\- Если бы всё было так просто, паучок,- Тони уже и не пытался высвободить руку, приспособившись к новым обстоятельствам,- иногда взрослые делают то, что им совсем не нравится.

Пит презрительно фыркнул. Постигая всё больше законов взрослой жизни, он всё меньше выявлял в себе желание взрослеть.

\- Зато когда я вернусь, мы с тобой отправимся куда-нибудь вместе,- поспешил ободрить его Тони.- Ты ведь хотел посмотреть на самую уродливую башню в мире?

Питер, горестно вздохнув, словно разом потерял всё ценное, несколько помедлил с ответом.

\- Нам говорили, что если очень жарко, нужно надеть на голову шляпу. У тебя ведь будет там шляпа?

Тони слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ради тебя я возьму из дома несколько.

\- Тогда ладно,- он широко зевнул.- Но я был бы окончательно спокоен, если бы Капитан Америка...

Сон постепенно захватывал сознание, и Питер, отчаянно боровшийся с ним, всё же сдавал позиции.

-Я немного посплю, но ты только не уходи, ладно?

Вскоре он постепенно заснул, и Тони, аккуратно высвободив руку, поцеловал его в лоб.

В эту ночь Питеру снилась огромная пустыня, а посреди неё бродил странный человек, отчего-то сильно походивший на Тони.

конец первой части


	2. Chapter 2

\- И сдался ему этот Афганистан,- подперев щёку рукой, вещал Питер.

Дни без Тони потекли равномерно и бесцветно, казалось, даже время, находясь на совершенно противоположной стороне, замедлило свой бег. 

\- Папа работает,-ответил ему Роджерс в привычной манере.

На самом деле Стив находился в некотором замешательстве, потому что разговоры о Тони стали центральной темой, и как бы он ни пытался перевести её в другое, менее болезненное русло, всё непременно возвращалось к исходной точке. Хотя, по правде говоря, такое поведение было более чем понятно. Пусть Питеру тогда исполнилось всего 2 года, он наверняка помнил ту злополучную командировку Ричарда и Мэри Паркер. Командировку, из которой они более не вернулись.

Стив и сам, хоть и не мог назвать себя слишком привязывающимся человеком, всё чаще поддавался давней привычке вроде готовки завтрака на троих или проведения рукой по второй половине кровати, которая в данной момент пустовала.

\- Я знаю,- уныло проговорил Пит, лениво ковыряясь в тарелке. В последнее время он не отличался особым аппетитом.- Но мы могли бы составить ему компанию. Вместе веселее.

О том, что территория была не из самых безопасных, Стив решился благоразумно умолчать.

\- И чтобы мы там с тобой делали?- Роджерс умостился на стуле напротив, повесив кухонное полотенце на плечо.- Там нет ни мороженого, ни кинотеатра, ни даже Интернета.

Через сорок минут они должны были выезжать, и Стив ждал лишь окончания завтрака, дабы вымыть тарелку. 

\- Ну и что,- окончательно скуксился Пит,- зато там был папа. 

\- В таком случае мы бы только ему мешали,- нашёлся Стив.- Поэтому теперь, чтобы не расстраивать папу по приезде, нам нельзя опаздывать в школу. 

Пит на его убеждения отреагировал лишь коротким вздохом человека, взявшего на себя непосильную обязанность. Сколько бы он ни перебирал вилкой в тарелке, еда от этого не уменьшалась. Окончательно плюнув на гиблое дело, он молча встал со стула и с просительным "можно я не буду доедать" отправился в свою комнату переодеваться.

\- Не хочешь- не надо,- согласился Стив.

Можно подумать, его уговоры сейчас бы подействовали.

Они уже готовились к выходу, как внезапно в дверь позвонили. Нарушителем спокойствия оказался курьер из службы доставки, в руках у которого красовался пышный букет красных роз. Стив поначалу счёл это ошибкой, однако после проверки только и мог, что недоуменно принять букет.

\- Что там, па?- любопытно выглянул из-за двери Питер.

Стив ещё раз оглядел букет, а потом, догадавшись, только скромно улыбнулся. 

\- Тони передал привет.

***  
Питер, иногда освобождаясь раньше положенного, гостил либо у Стива на работе, либо в компании в тех случаях, когда у Обадайи не было срочных дел. Хотя первый пункт содержал в себе некоторую неточность, ибо Пит лишь малую часть проводил с собственным отцом, а потом, будто невзначай, вспоминал, что давно не видел "мэм Наташу". И здесь уже для получения одобрения использовались самые нечестные приёмы от "я буду есть по утрам кашу" до "я выполнил все уроки, заданные на полгода вперёд". Увещевания Стива о том, что у Наташи круговорот своих дел, действовали недолго и неэффективно: Питер с самым печальным видом, словно в мире закрылись все кондитерские и Интернет оказался под запретом, обычно усаживался в лаборантской, бездумно рассматривая книги об истории мировой живописи. А потом откуда ни возьмись появлялась сама Наташа, а против её аргументов Стив оказывался бессилен.

Одним словом, эти двое сдружились крепко и, кажется, навсегда.

Но однажды так называемая идиллия оказалась нарушенной. Произошло это ровно спустя неделю после отъезда Тони. Конец семестра, предстоящие экзамены и череда зачётов вели за собой неприятности не только для студентов, но и преподавателей. Гора бумажек, казалось, с каждым днём только прибывающая, вынудила Стива остаться до позднего вечера.

\- Смотрю свет горит, думаю, наверное, кто-то забыл выключить,- Наташа прислонилась к косяку,- нет же такого сумасшедшего, кто будет заниматься писаниной в пятницу вечером.

Стив удостоил её лишь мимолётным взглядом. У него тут, между прочим, важное дело, а ей лишь бы шутки шутить.

\- Очень смешно, Романова,- сказал Роджерс, заново перепроверяя написанное.- Сама-то чего домой не идёшь?

Наташа появилась в их коллективе всего три месяца назад, но за столь короткое время успела наработать репутацию этакой железной леди, не жалеющий ни мужчин, ни женщин, ни жировые запасы, накопленные исключительно в стратегически важных целях.

\- Меня, мистер Роджерс, знаете ли, дома никто не ждёт,- она облокотилась на парту, притворно взгрустнув.- А диван, думаю, переживёт утрату.

\- И на твою долю выпадет кто-то ценящий тебя больше дивана. Кто-то такой, от которого ещё устать успеешь,- обнадёжил её Роджерс.

Удовлетворившись результатом, он положил документы в папку, а её, в свою очередь, в шкаф в строго определённое место. 

\- Что-то я не заметила на тебе отпечаток ужасной усталости,- скрестив руки на груди, подметила она.

\- Выходит, мне повезло.

Они вышли из здания. На улице уже сгущались сумерки, слышались пронзительные гудки автомобилей спешащих домой людей.

\- Ты прошёл те тесты?- спросила Нат.

\- Будто бы у меня был выбор,- ответил Стив, застёгивая куртку.

Интересовалась она новой причудой директора в виде тестирования преподавателей. В строго отведённое время их собирали в одном кабинете, выдавали листочки с вопросами и отмеряли ровно сорок минут, а потом психолог анализировал полученные результаты, отмечая все характеристики личности. 

\- Не особо доверяешь тестам?- осведомилась Наташа.

Отчасти она была права. Возможно, у Стива было устаревшее мнение, однако он полагал, что простое наблюдение более плодотворно маранию бумажек.

\- Мне кажется, лучше поговорить с человеком основательно, чем просто по шкалам высчитывать результаты,- пожал плечами он. 

\- Вот как,- она хитро прищурилась,- чувствуется опыт.

\- Я служил в армии,- ответил Стив просто,- и такими бумажками мы не ограничивались. Случалось так, что пресловутые тесты отражали нормальные результаты, в то время как при разговоре выявлялось совершенно иное.

Пусть он и поклялся себе более не вспоминать об армии, особенно после того, что случилось, однако это совершенно не отменяло того факта, что он тосковал по прошлому. 

\- Убийства меняют людей,- заметила она,- не каждому дано удержать себя в узде, почувствовав запах крови. Тебе не приходилось с этим сталкиваться?

Наташа выглядела чрезвычайно серьёзной, и Стив очень пожалел, что позволили себе эту откровенность. Наверняка девушка надумала о нём всякого.

\- Пытаешься выяснить, убивал ли я людей направо и налево,- перефразировал вопрос он.- Спешу ответить отрицательно. В иной раз мы даже не брали в руки оружия, отсиживаясь в канцелярии. И такое бывало.

И лучше бы так было всегда, добавил он уже про себя.

Дальнейшему разговору помешал лишь подъехавший к воротам лимузин. 

\- Я бы тебя подвезла, но, кажется, провожатые уже нашлись.

\- Это не ко мне,- сказал Стив.

Он ничего такого не заказывал и в помине, да и номера были не те.

\- Да ладно тебе, я никому не скажу,- она заговорщицки подмигнула,- дабы не разрушать образ сильного и независимого.

Теперь Стив смотрел на неё непонимающе. Стоило Тони один раз за полгода приехать сюда на дорогой тачке, как любой дорогой автомобиль вдруг стал восприниматься собственностью Роджерса.

\- Я не заказывал лимузин и точка,- Стив недовольно передёрнул плечами.

Однако стоило ему сделать пару шагов в сторону от стоящей машины, как из неё сначала показался букет, а потом уже и человек, его держащий. И лицезрение его здесь в такой час Стиву совершенно не понравилось.

\- Что за случайности постоянно сводят нас вместе?- это был Хаммер собственной персоной.

Выглядел он действительно удивлённо, как будто бы это Стив остановил его лимузин и навязался поздороваться.

Наташа удивлённо подняла брови, но потом, неверно истолковав, что к чему, почти незаметно толкнула его в плечо.

Стив был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Теперь она будет считать его одним из тех дельцов, кто крутит с двумя миллиардерами. Какой позор!

Впрочем, всё было не так плохо. По крайней мере эту неловкую сцену увидел не весь преподавательский состав. 

\- Чем обязан, мистер Хаммер?- Стив убрал руки за спину, горделиво выпрямившись, в то время как Нат заинтересованно оглядывала миллиардера.

Тот смущения от откровенного оценивания не испытывал, даже, наоборот, с каждой минутой приобретая всё большую уверенность.

\- Знаешь, Стив, я, наверное, пойду,- по-видимому, она поняла, что своим присутствием тормозим заготовленный разговор,- увидимся в понедельник.

Стив кивнул ей, поиграв желваками.

\- Отказав мне в помощи словесно, мои ожидания Вы превзошли,- начал Хаммер, удостоверившись, что свидетельница отошла на приличное расстояние.- Кстати, это Вам.

Он протянул букет красных роз, который Стив получал на этой неделе в одно и то же время ежедневно. Мысленно он дал себе подзатыльник. Конечно же, Тони придумал бы что-нибудь пооригинальнее.

\- Это меньшее, чем я могу Вас отблагодарить,- сказал Хаммер.

Однако Стив остался стоять неподвижно, пронзая его внимательным взглядом.

\- Вы правы, этот букет не идёт ни в какое сравнение с той услугой, которую Вы мне оказали,- он положил цветы на капот.- Признаться, не ожидал. Выходит, слухи о том, что Вы человек дела, оказались верны. 

\- Не знаю, о чём Вы, но к вашим делам я не имею никакого отношения,- сказал Стив, скривив губы.

Хаммер поднял руки.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, условимся и на том. Просто скажу, что Вы сделали правильный выбор. И те документы оказались мне весьма полезны.

\- Какие документы?

***  
\- Очень важные документы,- по-видимому, долгое держание цветов не входило в его планы, потому он и закинул их на крышу авто.

У каждого есть своя знаменательная черта характера, и у Джастина таковой являлась любовь к загадкам, чаще всего проявляющаяся при разговоре, вводя собеседника в крайнюю степень заблуждения.

\- Это всё объясняет,- усмехнулся Стив.

Он вспомнил о Питере и присматривающей за ним Пеппер, в обязанности которой в общем-то не входило занятие с чужими детьми.

\- Знаете, мне пора идти. Надеюсь, Вы разберётесь без меня.

Джастин тут же встрепенулся.

\- Прошу, Стив, это займёт немного времени. Да и я могу подвезти. С недавних пор мы почти соседи.

***  
\- Кристин Эверхарт потрясающая журналистка и не менее потрясающая женщина,- разливался соловьём Хаммер.

В салоне были все удобства: здесь имелся и бар с холодными напитками, и некоторые закуски, и приглушённый свет для создания интимной атмосферы.

Стив, правда, мало обращал на это внимание. Он сидел у окна, изредка бросая равнодушные взгляды на проносящиеся мимо окрестности.

\- Тем не менее, когда я узнал, в каком направлении она копает, верьте или нет, я сразу же попытался прекратить это. Естественно, самыми экстравагантными способами.

\- Охотно верю,- бросил Стив.

Ему чудилось, что он попал на какую-то не очень удачную постановку, где главный актёр, забыв текст, нёс всякую околесицу, приходящую ему на ум, дабы потянуть время до следующей сцены.

\- И когда я понял, а знаете, доводы были самые убедительные, то моему огорчению не было предела. Сам Тони Старк работает с террористами, в то время как Вы, Стив, отважно участвовали в спасении мирных поселений, пострадавших от их рук.

Стив взглянул на него с едва сдерживаемой неприязнью.

\- Не понимаю, к чему Вы клоните,- ответил он.- Не помню, чтобы существовали вещественные доказательства, указывающие на вину Тони. По фотографиям судить сложно, каждый может подделать логотип. Уж в наше-то время.

Хаммер указательным пальцем поправил очки. Обычный жест всезнайки перед тем, как сообщить шокирующую собеседника информацию.

\- Смею заверить, по этому поводу в скором времени начнётся проверка,- поведал он с какой-то неуместной горделивостью.- У меня тоже есть кое-какие друзья в министерствах и не только.

Он взял откупоренную бутылку шампанского и, налив в бокал пенящуюся жидкость, с пространным видом взялся за объяснения:

\- У Вас ведь возникли сомнения на этот счёт и не напрасно, уверяю Вас. Знаете, как называют Тони Старка за глаза?

Стив промолчал. 

\- Чёрным торговцем. И вполне заслуженно. Если тогда он соблюдал хоть какую-то конспирацию, сейчас на чёрном рынке обнаруживаются изобретения, не прошедшие элементарной проверки.

\- Вы поразительно осведомлены о контрабанде,- к несчастью, замечание Стива Джастин воспринял как комплимент.

\- Не так уж я и осведомлён,- застенчиво промямлил он, пойдя красными пятнами то ли от смущения, то ли от духоты в салоне,- просто некоторая информация мне доступна. Но главное, что мы с Вами сделали важные шаги.

Стиву подумалось, что он разучился понимать родной язык.

\- Шаги делают навстречу чему-то.

\- Именно,- он прищёлкнул пальцами,- Вам никогда не приходило в голову, что место Тони Старка в качестве военного консультанта в теории может быть занято кем-то другим. Скажем, тем человеком, у которого репутация не подмочена.

А вот и конечная точка, ради чего затевалось всё это фиглярство. Стив устало схватился за переносицу. Ах, вот куда дело-то шло, к месту консультанта...

\- Вы сейчас предлагает мне шпионить за собственным мужем?- со смешком спросил Стив.

Однако Хаммер на этот вопрос даже немного обиделся. Сложив пальцы куполом, он отставил бокал на столик и принялся терпеливо разъяснять суть своей аферы:

\- На благо самому Тони, естественно. Что будет, если его подпольная деятельность выплывет наружу, Стив? Вы же пострадаете в первую очередь. Мало того, что всё это грозит грандиозным скандалом, тут о лишении свободы вопрос встанет.

Подобное нахальство с трудом укладывалось в голове. Сколько бессонных ночей, наверное, он провёл в разработке столь запутанного плана: и какие-то документы придумал как повод для встречи, и Кристин с её "разоблачающими" фото подключил. Не человек, а сплошной генератор идей. Теперь-то Стив понял, в какую западню мог бы угодить. Эта догадка словно убрала стесняющую грудь надгробную плиту. А он едва не целые теории строил, какой Тони Старк двуличный человек. Ну и глупости же!

\- Я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы никто ничего не разнюхал,- Хаммер, похоже, действительно возомнил себя этаким агнцем, поступающим так только во имя Тони и его свободы. 

Как же, сделаешь, подумалось Стиву с неприязнью, да ты же самый первый побежишь стучать своим друзьям наверху, какой Тони негодяй и что за деятельность он ведёт. А раз уж этого не случилось, значит, и никаких "убедительных" доказательств нет. Блеф да и только. 

\- Зная Тони,- заметил Стив,- могу лишь уверить, что если бы он и занимался чем-то подобным, то ни я, ни Вы, ни кто-то ещё вне зависимости от занимаемого статуса не узнали бы об этом. И, кажется, мне стоит пройтись пешком, укачивает.

Не слушая дальнейших реплик, лишь дождавшись, пока машина остановится, он быстрым шагом направился к ближайшей остановке.

\- Куда теперь, босс?- спросил водитель, глянув в зеркало заднего вида.

Это странное молчание, порождённое тем человеком, его заметно напрягало.

\- В ближайший бар,- сказал Хаммер, раздумывая.- Учись, как люди умеют набивать себе цену.

***  
Когда Стив вернулся домой, Пеппер сидела в гостиной, набирая что-то в планшете. Была она всё ещё официальном костюме, и Стиву стало стыдно за то, что он позволил себе опоздать.

\- Ты здорово меня выручила, Пеппер. Извини, что задержался

Пеппер только махнула рукой, мол, ничего страшного. О собственных неудобствах, даже если таковые имелись, она привыкла умалчивать. Если, конечно, Тони не переходил черту дозволенного, сваливая на её плечи ещё и свои обязанности.

\- Питер уже спит.

Она уже застёгивала пальто, как Стив решился спросить. 

\- Хаммер давно претендует на место Тони?

\- И ты это заметил,- она грустно вздохнула, будто бы эта тема ей уже опостылела.- Есть такое, но легче сдвинуть Арарат, чем Старка. Не переживай. Скоро он вернётся, и всё встанет на своим места. 

***

Впервые Пеппер оказалась не права. Проходила неделя, за ней другая, а от Тони не было никаких вестей. Обычно даже в самых жёстких условиях он находил время на звонок или смс, а здесь тишина. Ни ответа, ни привета.

Вокруг Стива творились какие-то события вроде повышенного интереса Хаммера, беготни на работе и вызовов к Питеру в школу, поводом которого послужили новые жалюзи и День Рождения классного руководителя, требовавшие, естественно, внесения дивидентов.

\- Обадайя?

Питер носился маленьким моторчиком по комнате, умудряясь при этом ещё управлять радиовертолётом. Получалось не особо удачно, ибо вышеназванный уже успел получить два боевых ранения в области крыльев.

\- Питер, потише, пожалуйста.

И вновь сброшенный вызов.

\- Мистер Стейн наверняка занят,- заметил Пит, не приняв совет к сведению.

Стив глянул на экран телефона, раздумывая. Наверное, совет директоров или презентация нового изобретения задержали, вот он и не отвечает. Да и устами младенца, стоит верить, глаголет истина.

\- Поедем к нему.

Обадайю пришлось ожидать не меньше часа в приёмной. Питер этой незапланированной встрече несказанно обрадовался (его настроение поднимало всё, что касалось Старк Индастриз), хотя и выказывал порой своё недоумение по поводу долгого отсутствия. Видимо, боялся не увидеться с Обадайей вообще. 

Хотя, по правде сказать, опасения его были совершенно напрасны, ибо Стив намеревался сидеть до последнего.

Питер рассказывал что-то про школу, про новый ноут Нэда, который оказался совершенно не лучше старого, и много всего другого, чего Стив, увы, в силу глубокой задумчивости почти не запомнил. Потирая кольцо на пальце, в данный момент его заботило лишь одно:"Что такого стряслось в этой чёртовой поездке, если Старк не может выгадать хотя бы минуту, дабы напомнить о своём существовании?"

\- Па,- голос Питера прозвучал слишком резко,- ты меня не слушаешь, да?

\- Слушаю, малыш,- сказал Стив.

Питер подозрительно прищурился, словно проверяя его на прочность: признается или нет? Но Роджерс был крепким орешком, и такие приёмы сына вызывали у него лишь невольную улыбку.

Пит на это, правда, немного обиделся.

\- Всё с тобой ясно,- сказал он таким загробным голосом, как будто только что поставил смертельный диагноз.

Однако растерянный вид Стива, по-видимому, вызвал в нём благосклонность. Подвинувшись чуть ближе, он взял его за руку.

\- Не переживай, я же с тобой,- проговорил он почти скороговоркой.- А мистер Стейн всегда так задерживается. Я это ещё в прошлый раз подметил. И папу отругал за что-то.

\- Твоего папу не ругать, а пороть надо, да уже поздно,- послышался уверенный тон Обадайи.

По левую руку от него шла чем-то озадаченная Пеппер. Поравнявшись со Стивом, она не произнесла ни слова, поспешив сразу же удалиться.

Роджерс проводил её лишь удивлённым взглядом. 

\- Ты бы позвонил, Стивен, я ведь так и до вечера могу пропадать, чего ж напрасно мучить и себя, и ребёнка, - он взял Пита на руки.- Правда, чемпион?

Питер согласно кивнул.

\- Я звонил,- попытался оправдаться Стив.

Что-то было не так... Поникшая Пеппер, взбудораженный чем-то Обадайя, слонявшиеся туда-сюда сотрудники, словно от незнания, какое из многочисленных дел закончить первым. Стив видел такое всего пару раз, когда Тони, только начиная, хватался за всё подряд, не жалея ни себя, ни других.

Они вошли в кабинет, и Обадайя тут же сделал наказ принести им кофе, а для Питера лимонад с пирожными.

\- Итак,- после соблюдения всех формальностей, он наконец обратил внимание на собравшихся.- Как дела в школе?

Наверняка он подумал о визите вежливости, мол, решили проверить старого знакомого и всё в таком духе. Оттого и делал ответные знаки внимания, укладывающиеся в три пункта: "как поживаете", "что нового" и "когда собираетесь уходить".

Питер, оглядывающий многочисленные папки в кабинете, только пожал плечами. Всё шло тихо-мирно, что даже было скучно вспоминать.

\- Рутина,- бросил он досадливо.

\- Ох, как же это похоже на Тони,- заговорил Оби с каким-то запалом.- Помню, любое спокойствие он воспринимал как личный вызов и тут же старался это исправиться. Как там у классиков... А он, мятежный, просит бури. Как будто в бурях есть покой*. 

Он взял клейкую бумажку и от нечего делать принялся рисовать причудливые фигуры.

\- Всё в порядке, Обадайя?- поинтересовался Стив.

Стейн лишь на несколько секунд прервал своё занятие, дабы бросить на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Разве может быть иначе?- спросил он чуть насмешливо.

Они не были друзьями, и если бы не Тони, то вряд ли бы когда-либо вообще смогли найти общий язык. Обадайе Стив казался этаким педантичным мещанином, ценившим собственный комфорт больше всего на свете, а Роджерс, до конца не понимая природу некоторых поступков Стейна, относился к нему с особой настороженностью. 

В своё время Тони пытался исправить этот неприятный инцидент, но вскоре и его силы иссякли. Потеряв всякую надежду, он принял мудрое решение довольствоваться настоящим.

\- Не знаю,- Стив в сомнении наклонил голову,- просто такое ощущение, будто ты чего-то недоговариваешь.

Обадайю его ответ только изрядно повеселил.

\- Ох, Стив, если бы мы все доверяли лишь своим ощущениям,- он сложил пальцы куполом.- Это так отсутствие Тони на тебя влияет? 

\- Не только,- сказал Стив задумчиво.

Обадайя наверняка знал что-то или догадывался, сделал выводы про себя Роджерс. Слишком спокойный, неторопливый, уверенный, он производил впечатление человека, у которого разом испарились все проблемы. 

\- Мы предполагаем одно, а на деле получается совсем иное,- проговорил он пространно.- Обычные рабочие моменты.

Стива это объяснение не устроило. Да и любого, наверное, если тому нужна была хоть малейшая информация.

\- Тони не выходил на связь,- признался он нехотя, будто бы считал это последствием собственной ошибки. - От Роуди и Хэппи тоже никаких новостей. Я не знаю, что думать.

Стив старался говорить как можно тише, дабы Питер не сделал преждевременных выводов. Хватит и того, что он мучился ими сам. 

\- Брось, Стив, это же Тони. Наверняка замотался и забыл, что не является редкостью. Он ещё напомнит о себе, вот увидишь.

***  
Стив замер прямо перед открытой дверью авто. Он не должен был сомневаться в Старке, однако, как показывала практика, такой прецедент имел место быть. И подобная ситуация, когда Роджерс таким же образом обрывал телефонные линии, случилась совсем недавно, всего два года назад...

...- Стив, Стив, Стив, не будь ты такой букой.

Тони полулёжа расположился на переднем сидении. Время у кого-то прошёл как нельзя продуктивно и увлекательно, судя по заброшенному назад пиджаку, смятой рубашке и ослабленному узлу галстука. Чудесная картина для тех, кто только что побывал на очередном увеселительном мероприятии, а не на серьёзном научном форуме.

Но свои мысли Стив, естественно, оставил при себе.

\- Я пытаюсь следить за дорогой,- только и сказал он.

Эта тактика сосредоточенного водителя должна была сработать. Иначе, в противном случае какая-нибудь глупость точно слетит с языка, приведя к очередному выяснению отношений.

Тони недовольно заворочался, по-видимому, в поисках нового, более удобного положения. 

\- Мог бы хотя бы разыграть интерес,- уколол Старк.

Теперь он уложил ноги на торпедо, не потрудившись снять ботинки.

Стив промолчал.

\- Ты такой разговорчивый сегодня, любовь моя,- усмехнулся Тони.- Никогда ранее такого не подмечал.

Авто плавно ехало по намеченной траектории, выработанное годами самообладание не подводило. Всё шло по плану.

\- А знаешь, с кем я встретился?- ехать в тишине для Старка одна из самых угнетающих вещей.- Мою старую приятельницу Маю Хансен. Представляла очередной проект с новейшим фармпрепаратом. Правда, с такими-то побочками немало сил потребуется, чтобы пустить его в производство. Если, конечно, какой-нибудь гений не поможет с их устранением.

Под "каким-нибудь гением" Тони, естественно, имел в виду себя. 

\- Я очень рад за тебя, Старк.

\- Так, и где я прокололся?

Удивительное понимание развивается между людьми, стоит им хотя бы несколько лет пожить под одной крышей. Одно неосторожно брошенное слово, и вторая половинка уже осознаёт свою виновность. Самое сложное в этой ситуации понять, в чём именно.

Но Стив так просто помогать не собирался.

\- Возможно, я оторвал тебя от дел,- допытывается Старк.- Но в конце концов должен же ты соскучиться по собственному мужу?

Стив на его предположение лишь ухмыляется.

\- Времени соскучиться не было. Что ни канал, так всё про твои похождения.

Тони поджимает губы. Сколько ни осторожничай, а какой-нибудь проныра с допотопной камерой всё равно выгадает нужный момент. Хотя, признаться, Тони в общем-то этой тактики придерживался в первые два часа, а потом смесь текилы, коньяка и виски несколько подослабила контроль. И получилось то, что получилось.

\- Мог бы сказать сразу, а не разыгрывать из себя обиженную принцесску.

Стив смерил его строгим взглядом. 

\- Хорошо, что у тебя есть, кого винить.

Всё было не так уж и плохо: выругавшись по дороге, домой они приедут уже утомлённые ссорой, и Пит ничего не приметит.

\- Не моя прерогатива тыкать кого-то носом,- заметил Тони резонно.

Его настроение резко спустилось к отметке ноль. Стоит оказаться им с Роджерсом в одном помещении, как тут же найдётся повод довести друг друга до белого каления. 

\- Да, прости, Тони, что позволяю себе возникать. В следующий раз, когда ты пропадёшь на неопределённое время, я и пальцем не пошевелю. А Питеру, если он поинтересуется, скажу, что флирт с официантами и давними приятельницами куда полезнее, чем его утренник. Главное, приоритеты.

Стив резко вырулил влево, но Старк, похоже, ожидавший чего-то подобного, сумел удержать равновесие.

\- Я забыл,- признался он, стыдливо хлопнув себя по лбу.

Он три года разыгрывал из себя примерного семьянина: возвращался домой ровно в шесть, ложился в одиннадцать тридцать, если не было срочных дел, выезжал по выходным на природу и даже умудрился принять участие в семейных стартах на очередном мероприятии. И сейчас, когда он посчитал, что имеет право на небольшой отдых, удовлетворённость от своего поступка куда-то испарилась. Осталось лишь неудобное чувство вины. А Старк его ненавидел.

\- Заедем в ближайший магазин за игрушкой. Купим лего или вроде того. Пит даже не вспомнит.

\- Да, конечно.

Стив раздувал из мухи слона и останавливаться на том не собирался. 

\- Человеческая память- вещь не надёжная, Роджерс. Такое бывает.

\- Замотался и забыл.

\- Замотался и забыл,- повторил его слова Тони.

Но такое объяснение Стива не устроило.

\- Зачем присутствовать на сценке сына, если можно откупиться от него игрушкой. Это просто потрясающе, Старк. Ты превзошёл самого себя.

Его режим строго преподавателя, включающийся рядом с Тони чуть ли не 24 часа в сутки, просто напрочь выводил из себя. Старк ощутил в себе острое желание выйти из машины и доехать автостопом.

\- Ему всего 5, и я должен присутствовать на каждой сценке, начинающейся словами: "Всем привет, я просто ноль..." Что за стихотворение такое вообще?Почему ноль, а не десять?- он на пару секунд замолчал, усмиряя своё недовольство.- Не понимаю, чего ты ожидал. Я не могу целыми сутками корчить из себя праведника, уходящего утром на работу, а вечером возвращающегося к любимой жёнушке. Могу себе позволить, хотя бы раз в год расслабиться. А может, и не один.

Оправдание было так себе, но Старк упорно его придерживался.

\- Замечательно,- только и проговорил Стив.- Надеюсь, до следующего раза я успею собрать вещи.

На его веское замечание Тони не нашёлся, что ответить. 

***  
\- Удачи всем, до следующей недели.

Сэм поспешно складывает бумаги в портфель, отвечая на задаваемые вопросы и благодарности. Чтобы к нему подобраться, Стиву приходится встать в конец очереди. Дело пусть и не чрезвычайно срочное, зато весьма важное. 

Но даже столь скромная позиция не уберегает его от узнавания.

\- Капитан Роджерс, кому я обязан всей своей жизнью,- тут же восклицает Сэм, примечая его в толпе. 

Он смеётся непринуждённо, в улыбке обнажая крошечную расщелину между зубами. Окружающие неловко переглядываются между собой. По-видимому, всем интересна личность столь знаменитого спасателя.

\- Скажешь тоже,- усмехается в свою очередь Стив. 

Они не виделись, кажется, целое столетие, но неловкости нет. Всё как и прежде.

\- Если кто-либо из вас когда-нибудь окажется в плену, то этот парень примчится туда, вытащит вас за шкирку и надерёт задницу всем, кто находится на расстоянии полуметра.

Своей привычно насмешливой манере он не изменяет.

\- Большей выдумки в своей жизни я и не слышал,- отмахивается Стив.

Столько воды, кажется, утекло с того момента, когда они в последний раз выбирались на операцию всем составом. 

\- Меня Фил сдал, да?- Сэм неловко потирает руки, словно говорить ему об этом не особо удобно.- Но я хотел позвонить, честно. Просто...- он на секунду замолкает,- не знаю. Сложно всё это.

\- Я понимаю,- кивает Стив, намереваясь перевести неприятную тему.- А Фил,заделался садовником.

\- О нет,- Сэм размахивает руками, не желая даже в воображении это представлять.- Он бумажку-то ровно никогда не мог отрезать, а теперь на тебе.

\- Зато у него самый оригинальный газон на районе.

\- Поверю на слово,- усмехается он.

Сэм наконец выходит из-за парты и, оставаясь на расстоянии нескольких шагов, медленно произносит:

\- Я ищу его, Стив.

Всего три слова, зато какой эффект они производят. Стив тут же меняется в лице, а пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются в кулак. Кажется, сколько времени ни пройдёт, а рана не затянется, не отболит. 

\- Сэм...

\- Я в курсе,- Уилсон, кажется, совершенно не удивлён такой реакции.- Но у каждого же должно быть дело его жизни, верно? 

\- Я не то имел в виду.

Сэм машет рукой, дескать, не бери в голову, всё путём. Но потом что-то находит на него, тревожное и меланхоличное, то, отчего он бежит уже долгое время.

А у Стива, словно старые кадры, мелькают воспоминания: вражеская база, заложники, взрыв. 

\- Я не верю,- заявляет Сэм с поспешной горячностью.- За то время, что вы прорывались, они устроили нам что-то вроде выборки. У Майкла в то время обострился гастрит. Помнишь, он всё время хватался за желудок и попивал минералочку? Так они его в первую очередь отсеяли. А как очередь дошла до Баки, его на дообследование отправили, мол, полечить. У него как раз и рана огнестрельная была в области плеча. И пару наших таким же макаром со мной вместе. Ввели какую-то дрянь, что самого себя не помнишь, а перед глазами цветные пятна танцуют. Это я потом догадался, что там в основном медики были, не военные. Людей зачем-то собирали, здоровых причём, а как вы на горизонте замаячили, так стали спешно сматываться, заодно бомбой и улики уничтожили. Нет тела- нет дела, как говорится. 

Откровение друга ударяет Стива в район солнечного сплетения. 

\- Ни я, ни Тони, как ни пытались, ничего не раскопали. Официальная версия: расстреляны в плену. И хоть головой о стену, всё бесполезно.

\- Как мне знакомо это,- говорит Сэм неохотно.- Только где-то внутри так жжёт нестерпимо, что спасения нет, а выяснить ничего не могу. Лишь крохи какие-то. А этого мало, Стив. Так мало. За 5 лет-то.

И слова утешения, как специально, в этот раз не находятся. Да и бесполезны они, наверное. 

\- Я не знаю, Сэм,- Стив мотает головой, потупив взгляд.- Такое ощущение, будто бы нам осознанно перерубили все ниточки.

Сэм на это лишь хмыкнул.

\- Время покажет, кто кого. 

***

\- Питер, нет!

Стив только и успевает, что одёргивать сына от неприятных поступков. Одна рубашка уже безвозвратно испорчена, не пережив встречи с пролитым на неё йогуртом, теперь её участь может повторить и вторая. А это дело крайне нежелательно.

\- Ну, па...

Стив методично поправляет воротничок, задравшиеся штанины и делает последнюю попытку достучаться до разумной составляющей мальчика.

А всему виной дурацкая школьная экскурсия, где Стива выбрали в качестве сопровождающего наряду с миссис Петерсон и классным руководителем.

Что за ужасная мука потратить свой заслуженный выходной на музей да ещё и под усиленным присмотром? Можно подумать, его дома не хватает.

\- Давай вообще никуда не пойдём,- предлагает он сугубо в мирных целях.- Скажешь, что я приболел.

Запоздалая догадка, что эту самую болезнь можно было симулировать, приходит Питеру в голову совсем несвоевременно. 

\- Врать нехорошо,- Стив старательно зачёсывает его волосы назад.

\- Но иногда можно,- не сдаётся Пит.

Идти на компромисс Стив, разумеется, не собирается. И порой Питу кажется, что у рабов в Древнем Риме было больше прав, чем у него.

\- Экскурсия полезна в общеобразовательных целях, не весь же день сидеть в Интернете.

Он щёлкает сына по носу и поднимается с корточек. 

\- Не так уж много я и сижу в Интернете,- в знак полнейшего несогласия Пит проводит рукой по уложенным волосам.

Хоть что-то же должно быть по его?

***  
Стив стоит возле открытого окна, позволяя свежему ветерку обдувать его лицо. Атмосфера в автобусе приятная, все весело переговариваются, хихикают, и даже громогласные споры, подавляемые авторитетным "шш" со стороны преподавателя, не портят её. Пит показывает что-то интересное на телефоне, вызывая у Нэда широкую улыбку, а Стив, оставшись в общем-то не у дел, украдкой наблюдает.

Он хорошенько помнит их знакомство, когда Тони с некоторой осторожностью представил ему трёхлетнего кроху с парочкой кудряшек на затылке и назвал своим сыном. Стив был настолько ошеломлён тогда, что в первые секунды растерял совершенно все слова, которые имелись у него в лексиконе, и только Питер, протянувший ему кубик в знак признания, исправил эту ужасно неловкую ситуацию. 

И всё произошло, как будто недавно, хотя минуло-то целых четыре года. Однажды Стив откроет глаза, а Питеру стукнет целых восемнадцать, и он с чистой совестью помашет родителям ручкой, отправляясь в колледж.

Что-то под ложечкой тоскливо заныло, и Роджерс постарался отвлечься. Это ещё не скоро, успокоил он сам себя. 

\- Вот же дерьмо!- сказал чересчур громко Нед, тут же опасливо озираясь.

Встречаясь взглядом с насторожившемся Роджерсом, он только премиленько улыбается. Пит следует той же тактике, поднимая большие пальцы вверх. 

Стив думает, что единственное, чего здесь не хватает, это присутствие Тони.

Ожидание порой невыносимо. Он, правда, старался не зацикливаться на своих предположениях: отвлекался работой, сыном, домашними делами... Но, оставаясь наедине с собой, всё тщательно подавляемое неукротимым потоком сваливалось на голову.

Он взглянул на обручальное кольцо. Тони ворвался в его жизнь, как стихийное бедствие, неожиданно и безвозвратно, напрочь разрушив всё старое, а новое перестроив на свой лад. И существование без него было чем-то призрачным, нереальным. Эту мысль Стив если и допускал, то только в качестве теории, не имеющей отношения к практике. Прошлое виделось ему в тусклом свете, как выцветшая фотография: будила отголоски чувств, но былого впечатления, увы, не производила.

А теперь он всерьёз раздумывал о возможном уходе. Одна из самых унизительных вещей- это наблюдение за личной жизнью вашего партнёра вдали от вас. Исчерпав все варианты, он возвращается в вашу постель с чистой совестью и налаженным самомнением. Одного раза хватило, и, хоть Тони клятвенное убеждал лишь в лёгком флирте, неприятный осадок остался.

Да и Пит, кажется, дулся на него за отсутствие информации. Привычные "папа работает" и "скоро он вернётся" звучали совершенно фальшиво, и мальчишка, принимая данное за нежелание что-либо ему сообщать, обычно уходил в свою комнату и сидел там до отбытия ко сну. Вот только он совершено не знал, что Стив находился в похожем состоянии: ему тоже никто и ничего не собирался объяснять.

Он совершенно запутался.

***  
Как удивительно быстро меняется поведение, стоит увлекательной информации достигнуть детских ушей. Исчезли перешёптывания, недовольства... Пит, настроенный крайне подозрительно к данному мероприятию, стоял теперь в первом ряду вместе с Недом и ЭмДжей, чуть ли не с открытым ртом слушая экскурсовода. Да и немудрено. Вниманию их предстал портрет Наполеона авторства Жака-Луи Давида и в качестве бонуса рассказ о столь грандиозной личности. А к историческим событиям Пит питал что ни на есть искреннюю любовь.

Стив сам сделал несколько кругов по залу, рассмотрев интересующие его экспонаты, пока кое-кто вероломно не схватил его за руку.

\- Па,- весело сказал Пит, потянув его к выходу,-в одном из залов показывают робототехнику, пошли скорее.

Стив ощутил острую потребность то ли провалиться под землю, то ли выпрыгнуть в окно. Эти странные совпадения, подчиняющиеся закону подлости, вызывали в нём шквал негодования. Какова вероятность в городе-миллионнике встретиться с тем, кого желал увидеть в самую последнюю очередь? Сто процентов, ответил бы Стив.

Хаммер с маленькой импровизированной сцены, сделанной специально для него, говорил о новых технологиях, разбавляя свою речь неуместными остротами.

\- Интересно, что он ещё умеет,- рассматривая шагающего направо и налево робота, произнёс Питер.

Для него, видевшего настоящие чудеса инженерной мысли, этой способности, естественно, было недостаточно.

\- Не знаю, Пит. Что насчёт того робота?

Он быстро увёл сына в конец зала поближе к выходу. 

\- И он просто стоит?- Паркер был явно разочарован.

Впрочем, Стива это ни капельки не расстроило. Наоборот, появился замечательный повод увести его отсюда и заодно избежать неприятной встречи. Рядом с Хаммером он испытывал какую-то странную тревогу, как предчувствие затаённой угрозы. 

\- Вот и хорошо, малыш, осмотрим другие залы.

Стив только развернул его к выходу, как за спиной послышался вкрадчивый голос: 

\- Я так рад, что моё творение вас заинтересовало.

Стив постарался сделать вид подружелюбнее. 

\- Вот уж не ожидал вас здесь увидеть,- он, как и полагается, протянул руку для приветствия.

Наверняка Стив где-то крупно нагрешил, и карма таким образом просто на нём отыгрывается.

\- Я поистине счастливчик. А нынешняя публика,- оглянулся он,- варвары из прошлого столетия, ничего не смыслят в науке. Сказать по секрету, большая часть заявилась сюда для развлечения на одну ночь, а некоторые умудряются и здесь на коленях простоять в туалете. Представляете?

Питер, уловив непонятную по смыслу фразу, тут же вставил своё замечание:

\- В туалете ведь грязно, зачем становиться на колени?

Хаммер едва не подпрыгнул на месте, настолько "неожиданным" для него оказалось наличие здесь мальчика.

\- Я потом тебе скажу, Пит,- Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

На самом деле он надеялся, что Паркер попросту про этот вопрос забудет.

\- Я ведь не показал самого главного, а вы уже собирались уходить. И наш разговор не закончен.

Невероятно, насколько этот человек оказался настойчив. По-видимому, для некоторых личностей отказ совершенно ничего не значит.

\- Вы ошибаетесь,- спокойно сказал Стив.- Нам совершенно не о чем говорить.

\- Стивен...

Спасла положение лишь миссис Петерсон, собирающая учеников для совместной фотографии. От замечания, что Стив увёл собственного сына, никому не сообщив, тот не отделался.

\- Послушайте, мистер Хаммер,- сказал он чуть раздражённо,- я не имею с вами никаких дел и не собираюсь. Ваша настойчивость смахивает на манию преследования.

Джастин только ухмыльнулся. Он не верил ни единому слову. Иногда очень трудно переубедить человека, кто в общем-то всё для себя решил.

\- Вы поразительно правдоподобно изображаете из себя неосведомлённость,- заявил он.- Я понимаю, почему Тони выбрал вас. 

Это переходило всякие границы. 

\- Занятное изобретение, верно?- вдруг переменил тему Хаммер.- Не только Старк обладает гениальным мозгом.

Он нажал на кнопку на пульте управления, и робот, очнувшись ото сна, заинтересованно поднял голову. В специальных отверстиях на лицевом забрале замерцали два синеньких огонька.

\- Я могу управляться с ним и без пульта. Например, скажу стрелять и...

Стив правильно понял намерение железяки, когда одним прыжком сбил Джастина с ног. Выстрел из репульсора, к счастью, задел лишь пирамиду из бокалов с шампанским и повредил стену. Испуганные гости тут же ринулись к выходу, путаясь в собственных ногах и сбивая друг друга.

Виновник же сего происшествия безжизненной грудой металла осел на пол.

\- Вы, что же, спасли мне жизнь?- неверяще прошептал Хаммер, хлопая ресницами. 

***

Спасание чужой жизни- занятие весьма благородное, но порой, выбирая из вариантов "да" или "нет", во избежание некоторых неприятностей следует остановиться на последнем. 

\- На вопрос, какие отношения их связывают, Хаммер посмешил отшутиться,- читает Стейн, протягивая Стиву газету.- Влипать в неприятности- это у вас семейное хобби, как могу посудить.

Роджерс просмотрел статью с небывалой внимательностью, а потом, разорвав её на две равные половины, как ни в чём не бывало продолжил пить чай.

Обадайя хоть и поглядел на него чересчур настороженно, даже с каким-то волнением, к счастью, ничего не сказал.

Впрочем, ничем новым он бы удивить не смог. За то время, когда новости с поразительной скоростью распространились по стране, Стив наслушался всякого.

\- Повезло же кое-кому: хочешь одного миллиардера выбирай, хочешь другого. Не жизнь, а сказка,- свидетелем короткой беседы двух преподавательниц он оказался случайно, всего лишь не вовремя зайдя в кабинет.

\- Вам бы, мистер Роджерс, не особо афишировать свою личную жизнь, это весьма неблагоприятно может отразиться на учебном процессе, - посоветовал ему директор, всерьёз опасаясь за репутацию учебного заведения. 

Только студенты, по-видимому, не отваживающиеся блеснуть своим мнением по этому поводу, обошлись лишь ехидными улыбками, словно их давним догадкам наконец нашлось подтверждение.

Одним словом, жизнь была интересна и полна сюрпризов. Иногда для общественного переполоха нужен лишь маленький огонёк, из которого в дальнейшем разгорится целый пожарище.

\- Ох, Стивен.

Стив старался игнорировать эти волнительные полувздохи и вести себя, как можно, естественнее. Как бы неприятно ни было, а озвучивать вслух, хотя бы чисто из-за упрямства, свои тревоги он не намеревался. Подумаешь, кто-то с богатой фантазией решился подзаработать на его неосмотрительности, всякое бывает. Сегодня об этом судачат, завтра- уже забудут. Делов-то.

Но Обадайя по этому поводу был настроен крайне скептически. Более того, пылающий праведным гневом, полный неизъяснимых сомнений, он ни свет ни заря заявился к Стиву, требуя объяснений. Однако вместо клятвенных заверений в своей невиновности тот подал ему какао и круассан, не принимая к сведению весь масштаб катастрофы.

\- Ничего страшного не случилось, Обадайя,- поспешил заверить его Стив.

Хаммер наверняка посчитал, что Роджерс сделал это не просто из самых лучших побуждений, а из-за возникшей ниоткуда привязанности, уж больно сладко он пел о своей благодарности.

\- Не ожидал, не ожидал. Умеешь ты удивлять, Стивен. Признаться честно, на одну секунду я думал, что всё кончено.

Ему и невдомёк было, что подобное являлось чем-то вроде условного рефлекса. Стив слишком хорошо уяснил, что человека, находящегося под прицелом, надо выручать любой ценой. Помнится, в первый год армии командир забавы ради выкинул на поле гранату, и Роджерс, не особо задумываясь, что делает, лёг на неё всем телом с криками: "Бегите!" 

Если тогда граната оказалась муляжом, то сейчас она взорвалась и грозила схоронить его под обломками. 

Но была здесь и хорошая сторона. Например, Стив много нового узнал о себе и своих потребностях. Вот сейчас ему остро захотелось сломать кому-нибудь челюсть. И кандидатура Хаммера подходила ему по всем параметрам. Полежал бы тот в больничке пару-тройку недель, гляди, и дурных мыслей бы в голове поубавилось.

\- Я как-то навредил компании?- спросил он, поиграв желваками.

Стейн обиженно почесал лысину. 

\- Исключительно себе, Стив. Боюсь даже представить, что на это скажет Тони.

По этому поводу Стив переживал меньше всего.

\- Тони поймёт, что всё это фикция,- сказал он.

Иной реакции и быть не может. Сам Тони уж и не пересчитать, сколько раз оказывался в подобных ситуациях.

\- Хорошо, что ты веришь в это,- горестно вздохнул Обадайя.- Но кое-какие качества своего мужа ты несколько недооцениваешь.

\- Говори прямо, Обадайя, если есть, что сказать,- горделиво, приосаниваясь, произносит Стив.

Как человек прямолинейный, игры в угадайку он не особо жалует.

\- Не хотел я этого, Стивен, пойми меня правильно,- он вытаскивает из портфеля конверт с таким обречённым видом, словно делает это не по своей воли,- компания сейчас переживает не самые лучшие времена. Все пытаются оттяпать кусок да побольше, и распри эти затрагивают и личную жизнь.

Он осторожно, двумя пальцами подвинул конверт ближе к Стиву. 

\- Вот как,- Роджерс, осмотрев содержимое, лишь рассмеялся,- и во сколько встали услуги частного детектива?

А фото действительно хороши, не все, конечно, но некоторые очень даже ничего как с эстетической точки зрения, так и с информативной. Главное, выбрать нужный момент и ракурс.

Жаль только, что действующие лица одинаковы: только он и Хаммер.

\- Мне это не стоило ровным счётом ничего,- проговорил Стейн.- А вот Тони...

У Стива на это имеется своё мнение:

\- Он сказал бы мне прежде, чем решился на эту подлость.

\- Если дело не касалось бы тебя,- резюмировал Обадайя.

Это какая-то шутка, думает Стив. В их последние дни Тони вёл себя как обычно, может, был чуть задумчивее и молчаливее, но в целом ничего в нём не выдавало подозрений.

\- Быть может, из-за этого он не хочет связываться с тобой. 

Стив хмурится. Вот и объяснение, почему супруг "пропал" из зоны досягаемости, кажется, обнаруживается. Как забавно, он раздумывал о возможной измене Тони, а тот, в свою очередь, допускал неверность со стороны Стива. Вот как бывает.

\- Зачем ты мне это показал?- осведомился он.

\- Будь осторожен,- предупреждает Стейн.- Тони просто теряет голову от ревности и может натворить любых глупостей, о которых, несомненно, будет жалеть. Компания тебе не нужна, но вот Питер...

-Благодарю за ценный совет,- сжимая челюсти, выдавливает из себя Стив.

***

1 час, 2 часа, 3 часа...

Стив бесцельно наблюдает, как меняются цифры на прикроватном будильнике. По счёту это уже вторая ночь без нормального сна, когда кровать кажется слишком большой, подушка- слишком мягкой, а одеяло вообще мешается.

\- Джарвис, Питер спит?

Глупый вопрос. Конечно, спит.Как и все нормальные люди в их часовом поясе.

\- Да, мистер Роджерс,- отзывается ИИ,- находится в глубокой фазе сна. Могу я дать совет?

\- Валяй.

\- В верхнем ящике в ванной есть снотворное,- в голосе ИИ слышится неотвратимая забота.

Или же Стиву просто кажется с недосыпа.

\- Я тебя понял.

Хорошо бы, если они ещё подействовали. 

Полежав ещё немного в последней попытке справиться самостоятельно, Стив спускает ноги с кровати. Он успевает лишь схватиться за ручку, когда трель звонка в этой тишине ночи оглушает его.

\- Стив, это я. 

***

Стив нервничает. Этот звонок, такой странный и одновременно важный, выбивает его из колеи. 

\- Мне жаль, дорогой.

На все вопросы Стива Тони только привычно отмахивается, а если и отвечает то крайне размыто и без конкретики, торопится сменить тему, дабы озвучить заготовленные указания. 

Остановился он в одном из придорожных мотелей, по его же выражению, в целях собственной безопасности. И ещё потребовал привезти старые чертежи, лежащие в хранилище, с подробнейшим описанием нужного объекта. Зачем они ему понадобились и почему он не может заехать за ними сам, Старк загадочно утаил. Зато попросил никому о своей просьбе не сообщать.

\- Я не могу говорить об этом по телефону, Стив. Просто сейчас так нужно. 

Хорошенькое оправдание, информативное такое, как раз для допроса, дабы даже самому усердному прокурору не было возможности придраться. 

Надо- так надо. Именно поэтому Стив, выполнив все пункты, останавливается перед указанным мотелем. Понадобившиеся документы лежат на заднем сидении, пока он перепроверяет адрес. Так, на всякий случай. 

\- Тони?

В комнате царит полумрак. Выключатель, висящий здесь, служит, похоже, только элементом декора, и Стив, щёлкая им пару раз, оставляет всякие попытки.

По шуму воды, доносящейся из ванной, он понимает, что хозяин номера слишком занят приведением себя в порядок. В принципе можно и зайти к нему, обозначив своё присутствие, но Роджерс не торопится. Надо осмотреться.

Заветная папка ложится на кровать, в то время как он проходит на середину комнаты. Обстановка совершенно стандартная для временного убежища: плотные занавески с едва различимым рисунком, шкаф, стол и стулья. Единственное, что привлекает внимание, это бутылка с двумя фужерами. 

Шардоне, серьёзно?

Вот уж удивительно, учитывая, что Старк его на дух не переносит. Стоит пробке вылететь из бутылки, как он, зажимая ноздри, грозится покинуть помещение. 

\- Что за шутки, Старк?- произносит он.

Однако вместо вышеназванного в проёме показывается Хаммер в объёмном белоснежном халате, а далее, словно по заказу, в номер врываются служители закона. 

***  
Дурацкая лампа, упрямо светившая в глаза, только усугубляла ситуацию. А она и так, стоит отметить, совершенно не добавляла оптимизма.

\- Мистер Роджерс, Вы знаете, где находитесь?

Стив, прикрывая глаза рукой, не оставлял попыток рассмотреть опрашивающего. Но темнота, ставшая неожиданным другом этому господину, была иного мнения. Вне сомнения, он заранее готовился, выбрав самый тёмный уголок кабинета. Очень полезный приём, пришло на ум Роджерсу, преступник не запомнит значимые внешние приметы и не решиться отомстить (всякое ведь бывает). Ну и как способ поиздеваться тоже сойдёт. Яркий свет тот ещё триггер для привыкшим к темноте глазам. 

\- Мистер Роджерс?

Задумавшись об обстановке, он и позабыл о заданном ему вопросе.

\- Да, в полицейском участке.

Оставив попытки, он облокотился спиной на стул, отвернув голову от единственного источника света.

\- Проникновение на частную территорию, производственный шпионаж, кража интеллектуальной собственности. Невесёлый списочек.

Стив на это лишь потёр глаза, негромко хмыкнув. За перечисленные проступки вины он не ощущал.

\- Значит, кольцо не вернёте?- спросил он о самом главном.

Правда, о конфискованном ремне он отчего-то не позаботился.

\- Это всё, что Вы собираетесь сказать?

А вопрос-то был задан с конкретной целью- вывести на диалог. У каждого свои методы допросов, и этот человек лишь приступал к исполнению своих обязанностей. Скрывшись под шкурой доброй овечки, в случае обширного сопротивления может оголиться настоящая суть. Хотя переход от доброго полицейского к злому та ещё банальность.

\- Думаю, да,- пожал плечами Стив.- То, что я говорю, Вы всё равно не слышите.

\- А жаль.

\- Мне тоже.

Полицейский бросил на стол папку, по-видимому, весьма значительную и важную. Стиву даже было интересно, что там. 

\- У Вас поразительно хорошая репутация, Стивен. Я ведь могу звать Вас так?- Роджерс кивнул.- Фил Коулсон, под руководством которого Вам посчастливилось служить в начале карьеры, отзывается о Вас как о человеке принципиальном, честном, дициплинированном, готовом рискнуть собственной жизнью ради защиты других. 

Стив не особо любил вспоминать своё военное прошлое. Много ожиданий- мало толку. Желание послужить высшему благу обернулось расхлябанностью начальства, бездарными приказами и, как итог, смертью невинных солдат, отправленных в качестве пушечного мяса. А отсюда и вопросом: "Почему я выжил, а они нет?"

Потому что не смог, облажался, не спас.

\- Вы изучаете биографии всех заключённых или же только мне так свезло?

\- Только Вам.

\- Почту за честь.

Полицейский отложил папку в сторону.

\- С каких пор Вы обворовываете собственного мужа?- осведомился агент.- Я не пытаюсь влезть к Вам в душу, капитан. Лишь пытаюсь понять, тот ли Вы человек, что предстал передо мной на этих бумагах?

Стив, поиграв желваками, отвернулся.

\- Я говорил, что об этом меня просил Тони. Он звонил мне недавно. Это не так сложно проверить.

\- Как интересно всё у вас получается,- в голосе агента неприкрытая ирония.

Картинка в голове Стива потихоньку складывается. Есть проблемы- найди виновника. Кого? Да любого, кто первым под руку подвернётся. А уж расследовать, то бишь работать, это слишком накладно. Да и зачем, если козёл отпущения имеется.

\- Мистер Роджерс,- агент снова переходит на официальный тон,- ваша чудесная история могла бы претендовать хоть на какую-то правдоподобность, если бы не один странный факт,- он сделал паузу, добиваясь внимания Стива.- Тони Старк, по сведениям полковника Роудса, пропал без вести ровно пятнадцать дней назад. Сопровождающий его экипаж был полностью уничтожен бомбой, и что стало с вашим мужем, жив ли он вообще, остаётся хорошенькой загадкой. Именно поэтому звонок от него, а уж тем более появление в городе невозможны по определению. 

Стиву показалось, что сейчас его огрели чем-то тяжёлым по затылку. 

***

"Стив, эй, ты в порядке?  
Дай мне пятнадцать минут, и я буду у тебя." 

"Всё в норме, не стоит беспокоиться  
Хочу побыть с Питером, а там посмотрим  
Спасибо за помощь, Сэм."

Убрав телефон в карман, Стив растерянно проводит ладонью по лицу. Временные неприятности, говорит он себе, всё решаемо. 

Освобождение под подписку до следующего слушания стало буквально глотком свежего воздуха. Уж сколько он себе напридумывал, сидя в этой душной клетчонке, не перечесть. Удивительно, как рассудком ещё не помутился от бесконечного: "Что с Тони, где Тони, как такое могло произойти с Тони?" И главное, что угнетало больше, это роль наблюдателя, бессмысленного и бесполезного, только и способного, что надеяться на милость свыше. 

***  
\- Большое спасибо,- Стив расплачивается с таксистом и на несколько секунд замирает перед собственным домом.

Дом как дом. Большая бетонная коробка, разделённая по горизонтали, если уж совсем не вдаваться в подробности. 

\- Вот здесь моё скромное убежище, мистер Роджерс,- говорит Тони, смотря на удивлённого Стива с типичной усмешкой.- Не дворец, конечно, но зато все удобства. И особая планировка комнат. Спальня, например, весьма недурно получилась, не желаете проверить?

\- Это Вы так меня соблазняете, мистер Старк?

\- Уже соблазнил, лишь уточняю место нашего окончательного... кхм сближения

Стив прячет руки в карманы от холода и медленной поступью направляется к воротам. 

План до неприличия прост: зайти в дом, переброситься короткими фразами с Обадайей, если он там будет, найти Питера. Что говорить сыну, Стив сообразит на месте, сейчас лишь бы обнять его, отрешившись от постоянной тревоги. 

Вот только что-то с самого первого пункта идёт не так: электронный ключ подводит.

Стив пробует ещё и ещё раз. Не выходит.

\- Сукин сын...

Удар, за ним ещё один.... Терять всё равно нечего, и в конечном итоге он начинает колотить по металлу, что есть мочи, не опасаясь последствий.

\- Чего надо здесь?- упорные попытки вознаграждаются пробудившейся бдительностью охранника.

Позади него ещё двое, видимо, для подстраховки, хотя это лишнее. Тот и так выглядит устрашающе, представляя собой гору из мускулов, жестокости, написанной на лице, и дубинкой на поясе, за которую он, кстати, и держится. Наверняка имеется также и кобура с пистолетом, уж меры предосторожности здесь на высшем уровне.

\- Моё имя Стив Роджерс,- объясняет он,- и это мой дом.

Мужчины оскорбительно скалятся. Один из них вышагивает вперёд, поигрывая дубинкой. 

\- Ну да, а я бабушка королевы. Иди-ка ты отсюда. 

Всё могло бы закончиться, куда хуже, если бы в конце концов не появляется сам Обадайя.

*** 

\- Ну, прости, Стив, знаешь же, сейчас безопасность превыше всего,- разъясняет Стейн.

Ладно, Стиву не впервые оказываться незваным гостем, хотя в собственном-то доме можно было этого избежать.

\- Питер здесь?

\- В своей комнате решает очередные задачки для следующего урока. Чудо, а не ребёнок.

Они проходят в гостиную, и всё внимание Стейна тут же переключается на стоящий на столе виски. Он не спеша разливает алкоголь по стаканам, предлагая один из них Стиву.

\- Спорю, в будущем он многого добьётся. Попробуешь?

Стив ожидаемо отказывается.

\- Зря. Презент от старого друга, вроде неплохой,- дабы удостовериться в своих же словах, он осторожно принюхивается.

\- О Тони ничего неизвестно?- спрашивает Стив, осматриваясь по сторонам.- Роудс всё ещё вне зоны досягаемости.

С некоторых пор это место стало для него действительно каким-то убежищем. Возвращаясь сюда после рабочих будней, не всегда удачных, он погружался в особую атмосферу тепла и уюта, оставляя весь негатив за порогом. Теперь же он не ощущал абсолютно ничего, словно очаг, от которого это самое тепло исходило, безвременно погас.

Стейн громко ставит стакан на стол, трёт лысину и горько вздыхает. Кажется, любое напоминание о Тони будит в нём странную хандру.

\- Всё по-старому, Стив,- печально отвечает он.- Я уже и не знаю, что думать, особенно в такое сложное для нас время. Впрочем, с другой стороны, хорошо, что он не стал свидетелем этих разборок.

Ну, конечно, как же не перейти к общей проблеме сразу и без лишних разговоров, что в общем-то совсем не в духе Стейна, привыкшего лавировать, дабы избежать неприятных моментов.

\- Я не виновен, Обадайя.

Эта фраза за последние дни стала наиболее употребляемой. В неё никто не верил, зато Стив повторял одно и то же по несколько раз. 

Теперь же он стоял навытяжку перед Обадайей, как ожидающий смерти перед палачом.

\- Хотел бы я тебе верить, Стив, очень хотел. Но излагаемые тобой факты несколько не реалистичны, не находишь? Звонок Тони, Хаммер, поджидающий в номере с бутылкой вина, его клятвенные заверения, что инициатором встречи был ты.

Оби был непреклонен. Эта уверенность, сквозившая в каждом его жесте, слове и позе, выводила из себя.

\- Это был голос Тони,- проговорил Стив,- я ни с кем его не перепутаю. Вы можете думать, что угодно, но это подделка, и в вашей компании сидит крыса, сливающая информацию направо и налево. Хаммер только начало. 

Оби приложил указательный палец к губам, обдумывая. Он ведь совсем не глупый человек, думалось Стиву, а пелена обиды должна наконец спасть, уступив первенство здравому смыслу. На это Роджерс надеялся.

\- Я хочу верить тебе, Стив,- повторил он, смягчившись.- Тони ради тебя был готов на многое. А теперь его здесь нет, и всё потихоньку разваливается. 

\- Я знаю,- Стив потёр виски.

Голова была тяжёлой, и мысли, как тараканы, разбегались в разные стороны. Следовало дать себе хотя бы пару часов отдыха, а потом уже приступать к делам. Однако как? Разве можно себе позволить такую роскошь, как полноценный сон, в данных-то условиях?

\- Такого ценного человека, как сам Тони Старк, убить без предварительной услуги придёт в голову либо глупцу, либо сумасшедшему,- сказал Стив жёстко.- А значит, похитители рано или поздно объявят о себе, попросив, как минимум, выкуп. Мне приходилось сталкиваться с подобным. Следовательно, немного времени у нас есть, чтобы вычислить его местоположение. Да и Тони обязательно что-то придумает, он не будет сидеть сложа руки. 

\- Только во что это выльется,- подсказал ему Обадайя.

Стив на это только поиграл желваками.

***  
Пит, слегка прикашливая, говорил без умолку о школьных буднях, о новых событиях в жизни Неда (не особо разнообразных) и чем в общем-то занимался в его отсутствие. Он не выглядел особо потрясённым, увидев Стива. Даже поинтересовался, почему он так быстро вернулся из незапланированной командировки.

\- Ты, случайно, не заболел, а?

Стив тронул его лоб тыльной стороной кисти.

\- Это мороженое, наверное,- подумал Пит.- Но мне мистер Стейн разрешил, да и я всё равно не доел.

\- Ну раз разрешил,- вздохнул Стив.

Перед Питером он чувствовал себя, как нельзя, виноватым. Родители должны защищать детей, чего бы им это ни стоило, а он, получается, по собственной глупости оставил сына одного. Хоть и понимал отчасти, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах заподозрить что-то неладное было довольно трудно, однако не переставал корить себя за столь ужасную необдуманность. В конце концов Тони не так часто привлекал его к делам компании. 

\- И часто ты теперь будешь от меня уезжать?- Пит опустил руки на колени, грустно склонив голову.

\- Нет, малыш,- Стив убрал со лба вьющиеся волосы, внимательно поглядев в глаза, - я теперь больше никуда от тебя не уеду. Обещаю.

Пит пожевал нижнюю губу в смятении.

\- И папа тоже? 

\- И папа тоже. Только бы он вернулся.

***

\- Пройдёт столько лет, а ты, капитан, так и не научишься принимать руку помощи. Если б не Сэм, через сколько бы мы узнали, что с тобой такое творится? А я, между прочим, сразу понял, что Старк тип весьма мутный. У меня ведь интуиция.

Дуган был первым, кто предупредил Роджерса мистера Старка по возможности избегать. Честный человек, прямолинейный такой, что на уме, то и на языке. Стив, впрочем, за это его и уважал.

\- Тони здесь ни при чём,- уложив ладони меж колен, проговорил Стив.

День был полон сюрпризов. Сначала по пути умудрился наткнуться на Хаммера, по-видимому, поджидавшего для финального словца, а теперь вот Сэм, заставивший его явиться самыми неприятными способами в виде угроз и шантажа, устроил встречу со старыми товарищами. Всё бы ничего, да только повод был совершенно безрадостный.

\- Даже сейчас его защищает, вы посмотрите на это,- Дуган недовольно пошевелил усами.

\- Тебе бы адвоката сменить,- посоветовал Гейб, решив переменить тему беседы,- плохо работает, учитывая, сколько тебя впустую держали.

Стиву задумываться об этом как-то не приходилось. 

\- Вы-то ещё помните, зачем тут собрались, а?- вклинился Сэм, усевшись на подлокотник дивана.- А то в зобу дыхание спёрло от радости.

\- За время, что тебя не видел, уже и забыл, насколько ты бываешь раздражающим,- заметил Клинт.

\- Это ты меня обидеть пытаешься? Смешно же.

Сэм мстительно кинул ему в грудь пачку орешков.

\- Простое наблюдение,- "оправдался" Бартон.- Мы тут немного введены в курс дела, Стив. Знаешь примерный маршрут Старка?

Всё это напоминало времена первой притирки, когда они, ещё зелёные и наивные, собрались под командованием Коулсона, лично занимавшегося набором бойцов. Потихоньку узнавали друг друга, конфликтовали (нередко по совершенно пустяковому поводу), но на поле боевых действия всегда, каков бы раздор ни был, протягивали руку помощи. Это было неотъемлемой частью успешной операции. 

Стив развернул карту и для лучшей ориентировки штриховкой выделил местность, через которую пролегал маршрут Тони.

\- Скверно,- заметил молчавший до того Рейли.

Стив бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, поиграв желваками. Уж кто-кто, а Рейли никогда из мухи слона не раздувал, трезво оценивая ситуация. И если он сказал "скверно", значит, так оно и было.

\- Да, горячий райончик,- прихлёбывая из чашки, подтвердил Тимоти Дуган по кличке "Дум-дум".- Есть там банда одна, мы-то с ними давешние контры ведём. Вышибаем, вышибаем, а всё бестолку.

\- Десять колец. До зубов вооружённые. Мы там в прошлом месяце крутились,- продолжил за него Гейб,- и ничего, кроме невроза и ранений не заработали.

Он оголил живот, продемонстрировав длиннющий шрам по середине.

\- Это вот мне ещё один подарочек, окончательно меня убедивший, что пора завязывать.

\- Ой ли,- вмешался Дум-дум,- это он сейчас прибедняется. В тот-то раз как только услышал об отставке, так целую тираду закатил. Возмущался так, что стёкла трепыхались и штукатурка сыпалась, еле успокоили. Сейчас вроде держится.

Гейб несильно пнул его по ноге. Наверняка обиделся.

\- Зато такого богатого арсенала мы, пожалуй, ещё не видели,- хмуро заговорил Рейли.- Тут не только на деревни, полмира разбомбить хватит. И не просто бомбочки с кустарного производства.

\- Тони Старк обзавидуется,- дополнил Дуган.

\- Если сам им ни пособничает.

Атмосфера добрых друзей резко поменялась. Все замолчали, словно перед тем условились избегать эту тему, а Рейли то ли по забывчивости, то ли просто потому, что больше скрывать не мог, договором установившимся невольно пренебрёг. 

\- Эй, никто точно ничего не знает,- сказал Гейб, незаметно ткнув его локтем. 

Вот опять в среде подрывников всплывает не предназначенное для них оружие. 

\- Ты действительно в этом уверен?- уточняет Стив.

\- У кого самая крупная компания по снабжению военных в стране?- отвечает вопросом на вопрос Рейли.- Ничего личного, Стив, но я своими глазами видел, что это за оружие и на что оно способно. На некоторых можно и буквы разглядеть при особом усердии.

\- Ну были на обломках какие-то буквы, десять раз замазанные, да и всё,- говорит Гейб.- Особо-то не разберёшь. И нам некогда было разглядывать.

Рейли лишь ухмыляется.

\- Не разберёшь, говоришь? Так сейчас я тебе кое-что продемонстрирую.

Он копошится в телефоне всего несколько секунд, словно показать нечто интригующее готовился заранее. 

\- Ну и как, сложно рассмотреть?

Сэм, мельком оглядывая фото, неловко чешет затылок, ощущая себя безмерно виноватым. Он ведь надеялся Стива поддержать таким способом, но, увы, лучшие побуждения иногда оборачиваются совершенно противоположным. Баки бы точно назвал его идиотом.

В последнюю очередь телефон попадает в руки Стива. Он оглядывает фото всего несколько секунд, неверяще мотает головой, а потом вдруг спрашивает:

\- Похоже?- и на демонстрируемой фотографии то же самое, только с другого ракурса. 

\- Откуда?

Стив горько ухмыляется.

\- Это мне присылала одна журналистка, обвинявшая Старк Индастриз в перепродаже оружия. Я ведь не верил тогда до последнего, да и Тони утверждал, мол, быть такого не может,- он сжимает челюсти. 

\- Это Старк, что ли?- вскакивает с насиженного места Гейб.

Что-что, а Тони тот уважал неотступно, какие бы слухи о нём ни ходили. Они и с Дуганом по этому поводу часто цапались.

\- Если бы в том был виноват Тони, его бы не разыскивали почти месяц по пустыне,- высказал свои мысли Стив. 

\- Подводя итог под всем сказанным, в компании крыса, которая то вряд ли содержится на должности уборщика,- замечает Сэм.- Кто там особо приближённый? 

\- В конечном счёте это всего лишь предположения, на деле же никаких убедительных доказательств, а, учитывая мою ситуацию, так всё сказанное вообще звучит как попытка себя выгородить.

Если бы только Тони был здесь, подумалось Стиву с горечью, он-то бы точно со всем разобрался быстро и безболезненно.

\- В любом случае подстраховка не помешает, - говорит ему Клинт.- Я заберу Питера, моим-то всё равно скучно, а ты пока решишь все свои дела. С Коулсоном я тебе встречу обеспечу, он в таких делах точно разбирается.

***  
Вместо учебного класса, Питер обнаруживается в кабинете Тони. Он разбирает папки, заинтересованно оглядывает написанное, а потом по инструкции уничтожает в шредере.

\- Па, ты чего?- испуганный вид Стива заставляет его насторожиться.

Обадайя отрывает взгляд от лежащих перед ним документов, затем просит помощницу напомнить о них позже. 

\- Ты забрал Питера из школы?

\- Ах, это,- он лениво отодвигается от стола,- ничего особенного, просто не стал тебя нагружать. И так много проблем.

Уж сколько Стив себе напередумал, когда ему сообщили, мол, мальчика забрали, и вспоминать не хочется. 

\- Мне неловко, Обадайя,- говорить он как можно дружелюбнее, заставляя себя успокоиться. - впредь все заботы о Пите на мне. Ты и так меня выручил. Новая помощница?

\- Да, Пеппер налаживает дела в дочернем филиале. Везде неразбериха.

Стив незаметно оглядывается вокруг. А за его отсутствие здесь произошли довольно значительные перемены. Например, он хорошо помнил, что на стене справа красовались дипломы с именем Тони Старка, а на верхней полке вместо одноцветных папок хранились золотые кубки и правительственные награды. 

\- Что-то не так, Стив?

\- Просто давно здесь не был.

Новый диван, стол, даже кресло... Всё служит не просто заменой старого интерьера, а какой-то странной попыткой стереть любое напоминание о предыдущем директоре.

\- Вы потрясающий человек, мистер Роджерс,- воспроизводятся слова Хаммера в конце их весьма неприятной, но очень короткой беседы,- сначала заказываете вино, а потом приводите агентов ФБР. Не ту сторону Вы выбрали, ой не ту.

А ведь совсем недавно и Обадайя упоминал что-то о номере с вином, когда Роджерс переступил порог дома. 

\- Пойдём, Пит, не будем отвлекать мистера Стейна,- говорит Стив.

\- Ни минуты на месте,- улыбается Обадайя.- Майкл вас подвезёт, всё равно ему заняться нечем.

Стив останавливается в дверях.

\- Не стоит, по пути мы должны заехать в аптеку, Пит прикашливает немного.

\- Я настаиваю. Майкл уже ждёт внизу.

\- Я в большом долгу,- Стив силится улыбнуться.

***  
Иногда происходящие события вызывают недоумение, в особенности, когда совершенно не имеешь возможности в них разобраться. Нечто странное и иррациональное творилось сейчас в жизни Питера. Сначала Тони пропал невесть куда, затем его примеру последовал Стив, правда, продержался относительно недолго... И всё это без вразумительного объяснения. Уж в нежданно-негаданные командировки он верил лишь для галочки, чтобы лишний раз не раздражать Обадайю. Тот почему-то очень злился, если Пит лез к нему с расспросами. Вот Паркер и решил выжидать, когда ему самому всё расскажут. Пока, стоит заметить, безуспешно.

\- Значит, я должен купить тебе гематоген?- интересуется Стив, приобнимая его за плечи.- Вместо пастилок от кашля?

\- Если они горькие, то лучше гематоген. Только обязательно с ёжиком, он такой в жёлтой упаковке.

На самом деле Пит готов был глотать эти горькие таблетки ежедневно, если бы только Стив никуда не пропадал. За столь короткий промежуток времени он ощутил себя почти беспризорником, и эта роль ему совершенно не понравилась. Обадайя не обращал на него ровным счётом никакого внимания, заперевшись в папиной мастерской, Джарвис по каким-то причинам не отзывался, и только Хэппи, если у него находилась свободная минутка, хоть как-то пытался скрасить это одиночество. Одним словом, пропади Пит из дома, никто и пальцем бы не пошевелил. 

\- Ни дня без трудностей,- произносит Стив.- Пойдём, герой, сам тогда выберешь. 

Питер из большого разнообразия гематогенов выбирает наконец нужный, протягивая ему Стиву. Отец ведёт себя несколько иначе, не отходя от него ни на шаг и незаметно осматриваясь. 

\- Ты не хочешь в туалет?- спрашивает он перед самым выходом.

\- Вообще-то было бы неплохо,- Пит кивает.

А потом всё происходит так быстро, что Паркер не успевает толком сориентироваться. Сигнал пожарной тревоги, Стив, берущий его на руки и торопящийся к выходу, чужой автомобиль и малознакомый мужчина... 

\- Приятно познакомиться, я Клинт Бартон,- заявляет тот.

\- Я тебе потом всё объясню, малыш,- обещает Стив.- Надеюсь, я сделал всё правильно. 

***

Коулсон сводит Стива с каким-то важным человеком, который, по его выражению, заправляет здесь всем. Роджерс тщательно обдумывает, что и как должен сказать, готовясь встретиться где-нибудь в самом дорогом месте, а в итоге в назначенное время появляется тонированный джип, и мужчина с повязкой на глазу коротко сообщает:

\- Вы и есть тот самый Стив Роджерс, жаждущий встречи со мной?

Стив рассказывает всё, как есть, стараясь не давать событиям личностной оценки. Николас, так он представился, слушает со всем вниманием, лишь изредка задавая уточняющие вопросы. Его манера вести диалог, поведение, голос почему-то кажутся Стиву смутно знакомыми, словно где-то им уже приходилось встречался.

\- Уверяю Вас, эту информацию мы не оставим без внимания,- останавливаясь на светофоре, произносит он,- и без убедительных доказательств никого обвинять не будем. Что-то ещё?

\- Единственное, что меня волнует больше всего, это безопасность моего сына,- говорит Стив.

\- Само собой. Чего мы только ни сделаем ради своих собственных детей. Меня, правда, такое счастье миновало.

Он изучающе глядит на Стивена. 

\- Вам крупно повезло, мистер Роджерс. Возможно, сейчас Вы этого и не осознаёте. 

Светофор меняется на зелёный, и ранее стоящие машины тут же трогаются с места. Только Фьюри отчего-то медлит, попеременно нажимая на педали и бранясь с недовольными сим промедлением водителями.

\- Проклятье,- выругивается он,- только же было в порядке.

Слышится глухой удар где-то под колёсами, и перед тем, как авто взмывает в воздух, крутясь и переворачиваясь, Стив успевает заметить оглядывающегося на них мужчину в чёрной маске. 

\- Как и любой порядочный человек, Стив Роджерс избегал меня всеми доступными ему способами,- делится Тони,- но, как видите, безуспешно.

\- Обаянию Тони Старка не поддаться трудно,- слышится мужской голос.

\- О нет,- смеётся Тони,- у него это получалось довольно неплохо. И не будь я таким упрямым преследователем, выдумывающим разнообразные причины "случайных" встреч, этого кольца бы не было.

\- В этом и весь секрет?

\- Не совсем. Ещё стоит бесить его время от времени, с чем я успешно справляюсь. Правда, Стиви?

Перед глазами белый потолок с крутящимся вентилятором, в вене игла от капельницы.

Стив, освободив руку, медленно поднимается. 

\- Мистер Роджерс,- доносится откуда-то сбоку,- пока вы спали, я успел пережить операцию на сердце.

Стив, словно на него только что вылили кипяток, испуганно дёргается.

\- Спокойно, всё в порядке. 

\- Фьюри? Разве мы не...

Фьюри на это лишь машет рукой, как будто бы оказываться в подобных ситуациях является для него нормой.

\- Почти. Считайте нас счастливчиками. Хотя тут, как посмотреть. Мне действительно повезло, а вот у вас была причина весьма вразумительная,- он делает небольшую паузу.- Поверьте моему искреннему желанию с Вами познакомиться и переговорить начистоту. Вы можете пока прилечь, всё равно капельница ещё не кончилась.

Стив же его советом пренебрегает. 

\- Не хотите, как хотите,- отступает Фьюри.- Ответьте-ка мне на один вопрос: вы никогда не задумывались, почему столько лет мучившая Вас астма за несколько сеансов прогрессивного лечения сошла на нет?

\- Какое это имеет отношение к данной ситуации?

\- Да самое прямое. Вы так не волнуйтесь, я ведь только Вам помогаю, опасаться здесь некого. 

\- Я принимал участие в клинических испытаниях нового лекарства,- сказал Стив то, что было прописано в документах.

Он делал всё, чтобы попасть в армию, и способы эти частенько не укладывались в понятие законные. Подделка подписей с отметкой о полном здоровье, фальшивые документы с новыми инициалами- всё это подвергалось сомнению, стоило ему лишь пересечь порог кабинета медкомиссии. В некоторых случаях даже удавалось попасть в сам штаб, однако после второго медосмотра всё сразу становилось на своим места, и щупленький паренёк с хрипами в лёгких вновь оказывался не у дел. Стив до сих пор удивляется, как всё это так просто сошло ему с рук. Наверное, безуспешные попытки знатно веселили всех вокруг, раз те даже не пытались привлечь упрямца к ответственности.

В конечном итоге в результате он и попал к доктору, кто занимался внедрением нового препарат и которому были нужны добровольцы. Желание оказаться полезным пересилило все возможные побочные эффекты от аллергической реакции до летального исхода.

\- В клинических испытаниях доктора Эрскина принимало участие четыре человека. Один из них- Вы, другой-бывший Капитан Америка (ныне в долгосрочном отпуске),- на последней фразе он недобро ухмыльнулся.

\- Откуда Вы знаете доктора Эрскина? - поинтересовался Стив.

Именно этому человеку он был обязан той жизнью, что сейчас вёл.

\- Помните те увлекательные комиксы про Капитана Америку, национального героя и безупречного солдата?- Стиву-то о нём хорошо известно, ибо то, чем интересуется их ребёнок, родители знают в мельчайших деталях. - Эта потрясающая история, впрочем, имеющая под собой реальные факты, рассказывала о незаметном пареньке, кто в дальнейшем становится величайшим героем благодаря таким же "клиническим испытаниям", что в наше время проводил и доктор Эрксин, - он откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки в замок.- Во время Второй мировой войны действительно существовал такой человек, освобождавший концлагеря и проявлявший непомерную отвагу перед врагом. Не настолько всесильный, как ему приписывают, но всё же. И вот, 21 век, восхождение науки, техники, расцвет промышленности. И некоторые подумали, а что нам мешает создать такого же. Того, кто будет заботиться не только о мирных гражданах, но и выйдет на новый уровень, оберегая мир и за пределами своей страны. В итоге создаётся вещество, способное сделать из человека неуязвимого. Только к чему это приводит?

\- Эрскин не готовил меня в супергерои,- перебивает Стив нетерпеливо.- Не вижу связи между комиксами и реальной жизнью.

Фьюри угрюмо вздыхает.

\- До некоторых событий я не понимал, почему Эрскин так усердно ищет кого-то на стороне,- признался он.- После успешных испытаний, выбора добровольцев из наших самых лучших агентов на роль Капитана Америки и его сподвижников, всё должно было идти, как по маслу. Вот только доктор был всё равно недоволен, и в конечном счёте его сомнения подтвердились. Двое из них устроили массовую резню в одном из беднейших кварталов под руководством небезызвестного Капитана Америки, работающего не только на нас, но и наших оппонентов. Вы ведь задумывались, почему супергерои так резко исчезли из нашего мира? Но есть и 4 участник, о котором история несколько умалчивает. Неприятные события, правда?

\- Вы собираетесь меня ликвидировать?- Стив этот рассказ понял по-своему.

Смущало его лишь промедление Фьюри. В конце концов с его-то возможностями он мог избавиться от проблемы ещё в первые минуты знакомство.

\- О нет, что Вы,- человек смущённо улыбнулся.- Всё это время мы лишь наблюдали за Вами, признаться, размышляя и над ликвидацией. Да и в данный момент есть кое-что весьма занимательнее. Скажем, сотрудничество?

У Стива в голове всё разом перевернулось с ног на голову. Сыворотка, супергерои, Эрскин, наделяющий обычных людей невиданной силой... Он-то и думать о том даже не смел, настолько всё казалось нереалистичным, а тут такое происходит, что в трезвости рассудка невольно засомневаешься. 

\- В любом случае мы оба оказались в затруднительном положение. Меня пытались убить, вас- засадить в тюрьму,- напомнил Фьюри.- Вы поможете разыскать наёмника, устроившего нападение, не раскрывая до того своей личности, а наша организация не только обеспечивает полную безопасность Питеру Паркеру, но и позволяет Вам лично участвовать в поисках мистера Старка. Всё честно. Подумайте, Стив, куда Вам ещё приткнуться. Узнай те люди, что кто-то из нас выжил, может случиться непоправимое. 

\- Что это за организация такая,- усмехнулся Стив.

\- Шестая интервенционная тактико-оперативная логистическая служба, но Вы можете называть её просто Щ.И.Т. Думаю, агент Романофф поможет Вам хорошенько разобраться в терминологии. 

Стив застыл от изумления. Названным агентом оказалась его коллега по работе, Наташа Романофф. 

конец второй части

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * М.Ю. Лермонтов стихотворение "Парус".


	3. Chapter 3

\- Всё получится, рано сдаваться, Стив. 

Наташа повторяет одну и ту же фразу из раза в раз. Наверное, пытается таким образом хоть как-то Стива приободрить после ещё одной неудачной вылазки, да тщетно. Слова, не подкреплённые результатами, пусты. 

\- Как и всегда,- отвечает он из соображений вежливости.

Хотя, на самом деле, сегодняшний день нельзя назвать таким уж бесполезным. Обнаруженная ими база вполне сгодилась бы для содержания гения, от которого требовался бы совершеннейший пустяк: изобрести какую-нибудь ракетку для коррекции численности населения. Для этой цели имелась и мини-лаборатория (не в пример, конечно, Старк Индстриз, но тоже неплохо), и пункт наблюдения за ведущейся работой. 

Единственное, что не давало Стиву покоя, это следы развернувшейся недавно бойни. Выжженная земля, обгорелые тела и куча патронов, растраченных в каком-то неистовом приступе ярости. Если это побег, то в данный момент Тони без воды и пищи бродяжничает по пустыне. А если это так называемые заказчики расправились с исполнителями, то поиски Тони вообще могут затянуться на долгие месяцы, ободряя себя хлипкой надеждой, что он ещё жив. Оба варианта оптимизма не придавали. 

Стив уселся на скамейку, мельком оглядев расположившихся напротив солдат. Те отчего-то стушевались, опустили головы и тут же замолкли. 

В синем облегающем костюме, в ярко-красных перчатках и сапогах, он ощущал себя не серьёзным агентом с суперсекретными заданиями, а заблудившимся аниматором, который вместо детского утренника каким-то чудом оказался в квинджете. Его появление поначалу вызвало кучу улыбок на лицах молодых агентов, некоторые даже умудрились не раз пошутить по этому поводу: "Супергерои снова в моде, может, и мне костюмчиком с плащом обзавестись?" Правда, Фьюри быстро расставил приоритеты, и со Стивом общались уже исключительно по делу. 

Голос Наташи вывел его из пространных размышлений:

\- Мы нашли его, Кэп.

Стив подскочил с места, в два шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние.

\- Парашют хоть не забудь,- напомнила Наташа.- переждать 4 минуты для посадки для тебя слишком мучительно.

***

Тони бродил по пустыне бессчётное количество времени. Он шёл куда-то в одном направлении, передвигаясь преимущественно ночью и рано утром, когда Солнце только появлялось на горизонте, но никого из людей, способных оказать ему минимальную помощь, так и не находил. Во рту не было ни капли воды неприлично долго, правая рука, повреждённая при падении, повисла плетью, и Тони, едва волоча ноги, поддерживал её здоровой рукой, прочно прижимая к туловищу. Он почти выбился из сил, и, когда из ниоткуда взявшегося квинджета выпрыгнул человек, единственное, на что его хватило, это взмахнуть здоровой рукой и прокричать нечто вроде "хэй", дабы обозначить своё присутствие. Окружающее начало расплываться, и Тони, стараясь справиться с головокружением, рухнул на колени, но ни на секунду не замолкал. Этот человек был последней его надеждой. 

Правда, появившаяся фигура вблизи едва ли не заставила его усомниться в правильном функционировании собственного рассудка. Он слышал, что в пустыне от обезвоживания часто случаются различные миражи. И если бы сейчас перед ним предстал живописный оазис, Тони в общем-то и не удивился, приняв всё за чистую монету. Но Капитан Америка, бегущий прямо к нему, это уже было чересчур. Не зря Пеппс называла его не от мира сего.

\- Тони,- Капитан Америка обхватил его за плечи, внимательно рассматривая,- я так долго тебя искал. Боже, так долго.

Тони смотрел на него во все глаза, даже не моргая. Наверное, именно эта реакция заставила Капитана усмирить своё пыл.

Он разжал пальцы, чуть отодвинулся и деланно спокойно осведомился: 

\- Вы можете говорить?

Тони прочистил горло. Он был несколько изумлён и шокирован.

\- Могу, но это не отменяет того факта, что, кажется, я слишком перегрелся.

***

Стив держался из последних сил. Сейчас он был лишь подозрительным незнакомцем, не имеющим никакого права лезть к Тони с расспросами или, чего хуже, с объятьями. Он и так позволил себе лишнее ещё в самом начале.

Но как можно было сохранять ледяное спокойствие, принимать невозмутимый вид, когда его муж, без вести пропавший, стоял сейчас перед ним живой и почти невредимый, когда он слышал его голос, мог прикоснуться, когда сомнения, терзавшие его сердце, словно гиены, наконец отступили? 

\- Не слышал, чтобы Щ.И.Т. занимался поиском без вести пропавших,- Роуди был явно недоволен столь наглым вмешательством в его операцию.

\- Щ.И.Т. и не таким занимается,- ответила ему Наташа.

Она попеременно одёргивала Стива, напоминая ему о правилах.

\- Буду иметь в виду. 

Упоминание организации доверия совершенно не прибавило. Вот и стояли они друг напротив друга, словно по разные стороны баррикад, а меж ними, как яблоко раздора, находился Старк. Тот, правда, сориентировался быстро.

\- Вы уж простите, Капитан, но, как бы я ни был Вам благодарен, а Роудс меня со свету сживёт, отправься я сейчас не с ним. А знаете, сколько у него компромата на меня накопилось за эти годы, просто жуть. Надеюсь, Вы не сильно обидитесь?

В знак своей признательности он уложил голову на плечо Роудса.

\- Ваше возвращение- лучший подарок для меня, мистер Старк,- только и сказал Стив.

Тони лишь заторможенно кивнул, вопросительно поглядев на Роуди.

\- И для всех нас тоже, - улыбнулась Наташа.- Потеря для страны была бы колоссальной.

\- Как и для всего мира,- добавил Тони.

Перед тем, как зайти в вертолёт, он осведомился:

\- Стив сильно обрадуется, как думаешь?

***  
Тони вышел из самолёта, заботливо поддерживаемый Роуди под локоть. Он чувствовал сплошную усталость, накатившую на него, как снежная лавина. Возле машины стояла Пеппер, как всегда, в строгом костюме и с элегантной причёской. Но прежней её назвать было сложно. Покрасневшие от слёз глаза, прикушенная губа, как попытка отговорить себя от необдуманных действий, выдавали в ней таившееся беспокойство. Хэппи поприветствовал его сдержанной улыбкой.

Тони солгал бы, если б не признался в том, что данное его не тронуло.

\- Оплакивали потерянного босса?- спросил он.

\- Это слёзы радости, что не пришлось искать новую работу,- получилось не очень убедительно, но эту попытку ответившей за двоих Пеппер Тони засчитал.

Ах, если бы они только знали, насколько рад он был видеть их здесь, прямо перед собой, а не в своём воображении, которое только и не давало опустить руки. 

Однако, несмотря на присутствие добрых друзей, кое-кого не доставало. Тони обыскал взглядом площадку и, переминувшись с ноги на ногу, всё же спросил:

\- Никто больше не подъедет?

Этот вопрос Хэппи и Пеппер ожидали с самого начала, но даже незначительная передышка не придала им уверенности.

\- Стив, Питер, где они?- осведомился Старк.

Пеппер опустила глаза. Хэппи нервно потеребил галстук.

\- Питера не отпустили из-за важной контрольной?- спросил Тони, расстегнув верхние пуговицы рубашки. Ворот отчего-то начинал давить на шею.- Или всему виной пробки? Ну Стив-то ради такого события мог на час раньше убежать со своей дурацкой работы. Кто-нибудь может мне что-нибудь объяснить?

***  
\- Старк Индастриз прекращает сотрудничество с военными...

Возвращение Старка произвело самый настоящий фуррор среди СМИ, и теперь все федеральные каналы сочли за честь крутить по несколько раз на дню недавно прошедшую конференцию с пересказыванием биографии влиятельного миллиардера. Смотреть, одним словом, было нечего. 

Клинт огорчённо выключил телевизор, заслышав приближающиеся шаги Лоры. 

\- А ты всё у телевизора,- Лора поставила корзину с только что снятым бельём на табуретку.

Клинт намёк понял сразу и, не теряя ни минуты, принялся помогать жене. 

\- Что мне ещё остаётся,- между делом говорил он.- Купер видит десятый сон, а Питер с Лайлой заняты уроками. Всё идёт по плану. Хоть третьего ребёнка заделывай,- он хитро прищурился.

Лора же его хилую попытку не оценила.

\- Сложил свои отцовские обязанности на Питера и рад стараться,- она ущипнула его за щёку, стараясь хоть так вызвать укор совести.

Практика показывала, что это бесполезно, но Лора не унывала.

\- Вот и нет, у меня просто организаторский талант,- оправдался Клинт.

\- Ну да, я заметила, куда ж без него.

На самом деле уроки были закончены ещё пятнадцать минут назад, а сейчас Питер разгорячённо рассказывал Лайле свои теории насчёт появления Капитана Америки и его возможном участии в спасении папы. Со всеми произошедшими событиями он совершенно забыл о своём серьёзном увлечении, и только местные новости с заголовками вроде "безликий герой вытащил людей из пожара" вновь всколыхнули в нём давние интересы. 

\- С чего ты взял, что это именно Капитан Америка?- приложив кулак к щеке, спросила Лайла.

Она-то не особо интересовалась миром супергероев, но поднятая тема всё же не оставила и её равнодушной. 

У Пита была полезная способность увлекать других тем, что ему самому нравится.

\- Я читал впечатления очевидцев,- в знак доказательности своей теории он показал ей комментарии под постом с изображением комиксного персонажа.- Синий костюм со звездой, красные сапоги. Прямо, как до того времени, когда супергерои ещё были в почёте.

Лайла добросовестно перечитала все комментарии.

\- Допустим, он появился, и что нам оттого?

\- Возможно, супергерои снова вернутся,- сказал Пит,- и мир будет в сто раз защищённее.

\- Чем занимаетесь, ребятня?

Наташа без приглашения присоединилась к ним за стол. Стив же остановился чуть поодаль, оперевшись руками на спинку стула, но сам не садился.

\- Обсуждаем Капитана Америку,- открыто сказала Лайла,- Пит уверен, что это он спас мистера Старка.

Наташа со Стивом только переглянулись.

\- Не думаю, что это так,- проговорил Роджерс.- Если кто и может спасти мистера Старка, то только сам мистер Старк.

\- Как барон Мюнхгаузен,- подметил Пит.

Капитан слабо улыбнулся, покосившись на обручальное кольцо. Он был безумно счастлив, что Тони вернулся, и бесконечно сожалел, что не имеет возможности приблизиться к нему, как Стив Роджерс. У Фьюри были свои представления о доверенных лицах, и, увы, Старк к их числу не относился, как бы Стив ни пытался. 

\- Мы с Вами, кажется, всё обговорили, мистер Роджерс. Но почему-то пункты нашего договора выполняю лишь я.

Естественно, Николасу нужны были результаты, причём, чем быстрее, тем лучше. Вот он и использовал все имеющиеся у него рычаги давления, о чём Стив прекрасно осознавал. Общая цель- поимка Зимнего солдата- стала связующим звеном между ними. Один стремился к свершению правосудия, другой- к обретению самого себя. Вот только никто из них не знал, сколько времени пройдёт перед тем, как все их начиная воплотятся в действительность. Имеющиеся на данный момент улики требовали чрезвычайно строгой проверки.

Да и то, что предстояло сделать, Роджерсу совершенно не нравилось. 

\- Па, я уже собрал рюкзак,- сообщил Питер.- Ты тоже собирайся, папа нас наверняка уже потерял.

У них уже был неприятный разговор, когда Питер только узнал о похищении Тони. Этого, конечно, и стоило ожидать рано или поздно, век технологий как-никак. Паркер тогда заперся в комнате, и Стиву пришлось долго и упорно упрашивать его открыть, привалившись затылком к двери. И если тогда он был полон какой-то иррациональной уверенности, что Тони жив, то сейчас обещать чего-то было слишком легкомысленно и наивно. В конце концов даже самая простая миссия может стать последней. 

\- Па, ты чего молчишь?

Пит встал из-за стола и стоял теперь перед ним, непонимающе оглядывая. И отказать ему было просто невозможно в данной ситуации. 

Наташа, поняв, что в этом разговоре свидетели нежелательны, под предлогом помощи Лоре увела Лайлу на кухню. Таким образом, Стив с Питером остались одни.

\- Ты не поедешь?- Паркер взволнованно прикусил губу.- Почему?

Привезти Питера обратно было не самой лучшей идеей, ибо предатель всё ещё занимал пост в компании. Но поступить иначе Стив не смог. Тони сейчас одного оставлять было нельзя. 

Это уж он по себе знает.

\- Пит,- Стив присел перед ним на корточки,- прежде чем я вернусь домой, мне нужно кое-что сделать для одного человека. Я перед ним в долгу.

\- Больше, чем перед папой?- и столько обиды засквозило в этой фразе, что Стив невольно отвернулся, не в силах смотреть сыну в глаза.

Бремя предательства давило на плечи.

\- Не больше, конечно. Перед твоим папой я в неоплатном долгу. Просто мне потребуется немного времени, Пит, и я снова буду с вами.

\- Ясно,- Пит отошёл на шаг, обхватив себя за плечи в защитном жесте.- Как всегда, врёшь.

Он небрежно потёр начавшиеся слезиться глаза. Только этого не хватало.

\- Пойду наверх, по-моему, я не всё сложил.

***  
\- Какое-то сумасшествие,- распинался Тони, умостившись на диване в собственной мастерской.

Из всех четверых сейчас остались только Пеппер и Обадайя. После краткого изложения сути, они только и делали, что выслушивали возгласы неодобрения. Впрочем, того и стоило ожидать. Это же Тони...

\- Тони,- в который раз попытался достучаться до его здравого смысла Обадайя,- сейчас нужно действовать, как можно осторожнее. Только оглянись вокруг, и наверняка приметишь, что за каждым нашим шагом пристально наблюдают. Тот агент ведь не поздороваться зашёл.

Под "тем агентом" имелся в виду Коулсон, решивший разузнать, каким чудесным образом спасся Старк. О Стиве, естественно, тот был ни сном ни духом, и Тони быстро потерял к нему интерес, переложив встречу на неопределённый срок.

\- Мы отзываем дело,- ответил ему Старк.- Плевать мне на Хаммера и его дрянные делишки. Репутация уже и так подмочена.

Он выглядел заметно осунувшимся, уставшим и вымотанным. Ему бы в душ да хорошо выспаться, а не в баталии вступать.

Стейн лишь огорчённо развёл руками. Правильно говорят, влюблённый человек слеп.

\- Считаешь, приостановишь дело, и Стив вернётся, так?- пошёл в атаку Обадайя.

Тони, словно только что получивший хлёсткую пощёчину, нервно вскочил с места. Походил туда-сюда, пожёвывая чизбургер, и вновь вернулся на исходную. 

\- Стоит мне немножко посидеть в плену, как здесь происходит чёрт знает что.

\- Опять я во всём виноват,- ухмыльнулся Обадайя.- Может, я и в твоём похищении поучаствовал? Нет, ты скажи, чтоб я хотя бы был в курсе. А то мы с Пеппер день и ночь переживаем о твоём благополучии. Видимо, зазря.

Пеппер благоразумно не вмешивалась в эту перепалку.

\- Так уж быть, здесь ты ни при чём,- чуть успокоившись, выдал Тони.

Обадайя благодарственно склонил голову.

\- Но,- продолжил Старк,- ты ничего не сделал, чтобы вытащить Стива. Разве об этом мы договаривались, дай-ка вспомнить?

\- Если ты в курсе...

\- Я в курсе,- перебил Старк,- прямо из первоисточника.

\- Только проблем с ФБР нам не хватало.

Тони в самом страшном кошмаре не приснилось бы, что Стив сбывал его изобретения на сторону, а затем устроил побег. И потому раз его дисциплинированный муж решился на такое, здесь была скрыта какая-то причина. 

\- Ладно,- сбавил обороты Тони,- надолго меня отстранили от компании?

Но вместо ответа от компаньонов прозвучал голос Джарвиса.

\- Ваш сын у ворот.

Тони резво вскочил, неловко завалился на бок, оперевшись, по забывчивости, на повреждённую руку. 

\- Вот так-то,- сказал он со знанием дела,- теперь-то мы и узнаем правду. Погоди, Джар, я сейчас выйду.

***  
У Тони земля затряслась под ногами, когда он увидел Питера. Тот с рюкзачком на плечах выглядел таким крошечным и несчастным, что единственное, на что Тони хватило, это тут же поднять сына на руки, переложив всю тяжесть на здоровую руку, а повреждённой лишь придерживая. Мальчик тут же обнял его за шею, подозрительно всхлипнув.

\- Ну что ты, сынок.

Только потом он заметил скромно стоящего рядом Бартона- давешнего приятеля Стива по службе. 

\- Тебе можно поднимать тяжести?- только и уточнил Клинт.

Тони, пару раз оглянувшись по сторонам и никого не приметив, только удручённо вздохнул.

\- Своя ноша не тянет. О нём ты, естественно, ничего не знаешь? 

Клинт растерянно кивнул.

На душе у Тони были дерьмовее некуда.

***  
Если буду нужен, я приду

\- Лжец.

Дурацкое обещание Стива было просто пустым звуком. Сейчас он был нужен Тони, как никогда, а его что-то поблизости не наблюдалось.

Тони убрал письмо в верхний ящик стола, хотя первым порывом было его попросту выкинуть. Хоть Стив и просил не делать преждевременных выводов и дать ему неизвестно сколько времени для чего-то, наверное, чтобы разобраться в себе, Тони предпочёл бы переговорить с ним лично. Почему-то во всё написанное он совершенно не верил.

\- Па, ты не спишь?- Пит боязливо выглянул из-под двери.

\- У меня к тебе тот же вопрос, Паучок.

Пит в синей пижаме остановился напротив его стола, переминувшись с ноги на ногу. 

\- У тебя никакого ЧП не произошло?- спросил он отчего-то серьёзным тоном.- Я ведь за тебя теперь ответственный, поэтому если что, ты скажи.

Тони рассмеялся на этот трогательный жест заботы, но тут же заверил, что никакого ЧП пока нет. Пит раздумывал всего несколько секунд, наверное, оценивал правдивость его слов.

\- Ладно, но ты сразу скажи, если что.

Такая участливость сына не могла оставить Тони равнодушным. Утра вечера мудренее, сказал он себе, решив разобраться со всеми делами завтра. А сейчас...

\- Обязательно, Паучок, пошли спать. Расскажу тебе что-нибудь.

Когда Тони ушёл, Пит на всякий случай пролежал с закрытыми глазами ещё пару минут, затем достал рюкзак из-под кровати, осмотрел его внимательно и снова убрал на место.

\- Раз ЧП нет,- сказал он лежащему рядом мишке,- значит, пока ничего не надо. Вот только скажет ли папа? 

С завтрашнего дня он решился тщательно наблюдать за Тони. Такая ответственность лежала теперь на его плечах! 

***

Стив уже несколько десятков минут наблюдал за собственным домом. Чего он тем добивался, не смог бы, наверное, объяснить и самому себе. Уж в такое-то время ни Тони, ни тем более Питер и носа не высунут, здесь до утра придётся дожидаться. Потому выбранное занятие становилось ещё более бесполезным.

Полицейская "волна" прискорбно молчала, и Стив, потерявший всякую надежду, снизил громкость приёмника до минимального уровня. Сегодня даже преступники решили передохнуть не то, что он, герой-полуночник. 

Он откинул голову назад, прикрыв глаза на несколько секунд. Когда всё закончится, Тони наверняка ему врежет и правильно сделает. Стив бы и сам себе врезал.

От самобичевания его отвлёк неожиданный стук по стеклу. Стив тут же подскочил на месте, едва не ударившись теменем о крышу. Машина для него была всё же маловата.

\- Знаете, Капитан, это уже наглость.

Тони, не дожидаясь приглашения, с коробкой пончиков умостился рядом. 

\- Мистер Старк.  
\- Капитан.

Тони никакой неловкости от столь неожиданной встречи не испытывал. Напротив, он ощущал себя едва ли не хозяином положения, что со стороны могло показаться, будто это Стив завалился к нему в машину.

\- Коулсон всё не угомонится, да?- прервав замешательство, выдал он.- Мы ведь с ним договаривались отложить встречу, но он послал своего шпиона, дабы меня подловить. Некрасиво, однако. Ещё и почту мне забивает всякими файлами. Вы уж разберитесь.

Чудесно, Стив своим идиотским поступком теперь и Коулсона подставил. Надо было что-то срочно придумать.

\- Я здесь не по вашему вопросу,- как можно безразличнее проговорил Стив.

Как там учила его Наташа? Сохранять лицо и самообладание, несмотря на то, что вокруг творится катастрофа. 

\- Да ладно,- Тони, конечно, не верил.- Ещё скажите секретное задание, никак со мной не связанное?

В его фразе слышалась даже искренняя обида. Стив с успехом подавил глупую улыбку. Самодовольство Тони, которое тот иногда увеличивал до немыслимых размеров, всегда знатно его веселило.

\- Но и Вы пришли сюда не пончики есть,- стараясь переменить тему, сказал Стив.- И сколько Вы за мной наблюдали?

\- Сперва я подумал, что Вы служба доставки,- Энтони хмыкнул, облизнув губы, испачканные сахарной пудрой.- Затем решил сказать спасибо.

\- Но?

\- Но передумал. 

Стив понимающе закивал. Он ненароком задержал взгляд на раскрытой коробке с пончиками, покрытыми шоколадной и клубничной глазурью. Тони своим вкусам не изменял.

Старк однако его заинтересованность понял по-своему.

\- Я не делюсь едой, Кэп,- проговорил филантроп для галочки, а то мало ли.- Зато могу подсказать адресок с круглосуточным обслуживанием. 

Фамильярное "Кэп" Стива никак не задело. Он даже не обратил на это внимание.

\- Конечно же, Вы не смотрели те файлы?

Тони жевал пончик, повернув голову в сторону. Что привлекло его на соседней крыше, было неясно.

\- Я не открываю файлы от неизвестных, боюсь нарваться на неприятности.

Капитан рассмеялся.

\- Тони Старк избегает неприятностей?- неверяще спросил он.- Звучит, как плохая ложь. Выходит, слухи о Вашей изворотливости не так уж и правдивы.

Естественно, Старк открыл эти файлы, даже попытался выяснить, откуда отправлено и кем. Тщетно, кстати, но именно эта неудача прочно утвердила его в предположении, что адресантом был именно Коулсон (уж больно тот навязчив). Содержание действительно было захватывающим, и, собственно, сейчас по данным сведениям велась чрезвычайно тайная проверка, о которой знал лишь он и Пеппер. Мимо такого подробного отчёта о том, где "гуляет" его оружие, Старк, естественно, пройти не мог. 

\- Слухам лучше не верить. Профессиональный совет,- он отряхнул ладони друг о друга после опустошения коробки.- Передайте Коулсону, что пусть явится в приёмную, нечего людей ночами гонять. До скорого, Кэп.

Стив, не особо контролируя то, что делает удержал его за руку.

\- Тони, пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

\- Не понимаю, зачем тебе это надо,- он мгновенно высвободился из захвата, словно данный жест его даже оскорбил.

Стив потупил взгляд.

\- Возможно, профессиональная этика,- осторожно ответил он.

***  
\- Всё в порядке, сэр?- осведомился Джарвис.

Это он, заприметив подозрительную машину, высказал Тони свои предположения. 

\- Если бы,- Старк плюхнулся на кресло.- Как надоели эти чёртовы агенты, хоть на край света беги.

Это "пожалуйста", брошенное Кэпом, отчего-то всколыхнуло давние воспоминания. Стив всегда говорил: "Тони, пожалуйста, не наделай глупостей", "Тони, пожалуйста, возвращайся к ужину". Он шептал это грёбанное "пожалуйста" в постели, на пике подлинного наслаждения, откинув голову назад и сжимая простыни в кулаке. Тони смаргнул картинки прошлого, обозвав себя невыносимым идиотом. Если он продолжит бегать к каждой встречной машине, принимая водителя за Стива, тут и свихнуться недалеко.

\- Что там с костюмом, Джар?

Пора было заняться делом.

***  
Доверие начальства следовало ещё заработать, а в создавшихся условиях лишняя осторожность не помешает, однако неприятный осадочек от произошедшего всё же остался. Уж слишком Стив привык, что в руководимой им операции белых пятен не может быть по определению, а тут вышло совершенно иначе. Под прикрытием общей миссии у некоторых личностей имелась своя тайная цель, доверенная руководством.

\- И давно ты заделался лесорубом?

Наташа, словно юркая кошка, бесшумно появилась за его спиной с тарелкой хот-догов. Облачившись в "домашнее", она совершенно ничем не выделялась из числа обычных смертных, что никому и в голову бы не пришло, будто бы эта миниатюрная женщина способна вырубить здоровых амбалов за несколько секунд.

Стив молча колол дрова на заднем дворе. Никого это занятие особо не напрягало, ибо приносило лишь пользу: семья Бартонов получала годовой запас дров, а Стив коротал время или выпускал пар. Все, одним словом, были в плюсе.

\- Недавно.

Стив вытер стекающие со лба капли пота и воткнул топор в пенёк, специально для того предназначенный.

\- А выглядит так, будто всю жизнь тем занимался.

Наташа же, не теряя времени даром, уже накрывала на стол. О его питании, кажется, беспокоились все.

\- Мой прокол, признаю,- нехотя завела разговор Наташа.

Причина недовольства крылась, безусловно, не в ущемлении собственного достоинства. Имей он хоть смутное представление о её особом задании, времени понадобилось намного меньше. Он лично бы расчистил ей путь. Теперь же разбираться в вопросе, кто прав, кто виноват, не было совершенно никакого смысла. Случившееся в данном случае можно лишь использовать как опыт и, исходя из того, быть начеку.

\- Дело прошлое,- он уселся напротив,- меня больше интересует личность Зимнего солдата. 

\- Как и всех,- Нат усмехнулась.- Кроме того, что он хороший стрелок, сказать особо нечего. Быть может, полученные сведения хоть как-то изменят наши представления.

Следующий шаг целиком и полностью базировался на полученной информации, а уж её добывание- головная боль Фьюри и его приближённых. Стив относился больше к "ударной силе".  
***  
\- Мистер Роджерс не хочет взять вступительное слово?

Что за мероприятие такое, Пит, разумеется, не знал, ибо ещё в самом начале отвлёкся на разговор с Недом. Да и что-то ему подсказывало о бесполезности и бессодержательности готовящегося. Нед сочувственно поглядел на него, но более помочь не мог.

\- Он...- Пит лихорадочно придумывал объективную причину,- заболел...ангиной. И охрип, с температурой весь день лежит.

Об ангине Пит знал не понаслышке, потому, можно сказать, только что описал собственные ощущения. Миссис Дженкинс сделала скорбную гримаску, словно только что на себе прочувствовал все описанные страдания.

\- Что ж, очень жаль. Пусть выздоравливает.

Пит поблагодарил за поддержку, даже несколько обрадованный происходящим. У них в школе была своеобразная традиция каждые полгода рассказывать о правилах дорожного движения. Для того все ученики, преимущественно младших классов, собирались в спортивном зале, дабы заново выслушать, что в неположенных местах и на красный светофор переходить нельзя. Уж в прошлом полугодии Стив попался на ту же удочку, вот только отведённые восемь минут превратились в двадцатипятиминутную лекцию о терпении и ответственности. Половина зала помирала от навязчивых зевков, зато учителя и Тони остались довольны. Одни спихнули неприятную обязанность на чужие плечи, а последний теперь беспрепятственно мог цитировать коронные фразочки, где надо и не надо.

\- Что такое, Паркер, папаша нашёл, кого получше? 

На столь веское замечание Пит решил не реагировать. Флеш интересовал его меньше всего.

\- Миссис Дженкинс,- подняла руку ЭмДжей,- быть может, мистер Томпсон проговорит вступительное слово? Думаю, полицейский больше разбирается в правилах дорожного движения.

Чего-чего, а такого не ожидал ни Питер, ни сам Флеш. И как бы последний ни пытался отвертеться, миссис Дженкинс предложение восприняла на ура.

\- Карма,- довольно шепнул Нед, уткнувшись в тетрадку. 

Пит, хоть и был благодарен смекалке ЭмДжей, особой радости не испытывал. Прежние неприятности по сравнению с ныне существующими казались теперь мелким пустячком, не заслуживающим внимания. 

Попрощавшись с другом, он вышел на парковку, где около машины уже стоял Тони. С некоторых пор он лично отвозил и привозил его в школу.

\- У тебя такой кислый вид, словно не на уроках сидел, а вагоны разгружал,- заметил Тони, помогая снять рюкзак.

Питер лишь вздохнул тяжело и ничего по этому поводу не добавил, взгромоздившись на заднее сидение и вынув планшет. Пройти пару-тройку уровней для поднятия настроения было жизненно необходимо. 

\- Знаешь, что я тут подумал,- кинул Тони через плечо.- Дядя Клинт наверняка по нам очень сильно соскучился. Как тебе идея его навестить?

Пит, естественно, не возражал.

***  
Такой таинственности вокруг простого преподавателя Тони не понимал. Стив ведь не какой-нибудь международный преступник, вынужденный заметать следы, а законопослушный гражданин. Максимум, что криминального он мог совершить, это перейти дорогу на красный. Потому столь скудные сведения раздражали до зубовного скрежета: либо о Стиве ничего не знали, либо сообщали то, что Тони уже выяснил. Пообщаться с Сэмом и бывшими сослуживцами у Старка время нашлось.

В общем Стив превратился в фата-моргану, навязчивость, всплывающую в памяти ежедневно. 

\- Пап, здесь никого нет.

Пит, обойдя дом, присел рядом с Тони на ступеньки, достал ириску из кармана и протянул её отцу как утешительный презент.

\- Меня угостили, а я забыл,- чуть смущённо признался он.

\- Бывает,- развернув сладость, сказал Тони.

Обадайя был, безусловно, прав, чётко обозначив причину, ради которой дело приостановилось. Тони было плевать на справедливость и праведное возмездие, единственное, что его интересовало, это Стив. Он действительно надеялся на личную встречу с ним и возможность всё выяснить самостоятельно. Столько вопросов накопилось, столько нетерпения, столько...Неужели Стив действительно полагал, что Тони оставит его за решёткой? Или же, решившись на побег, он совершенно не рассматривал вариант, что Старк может вернуться? В любом случае у Стива была серьёзная причина. Причина, о которой стоило бы сообщить. Но вместо этого тот вернул ему Питера, как жест сострадания, наверняка ведь знал, что Тони бы загнулся в одиночестве. Роджерс вечно поступал так, как ему вздумается. Самонадеянность была его сильной стороной, порой перекрывающей здравый смысл. Но в этот раз он превзошёл самого себя.

\- Дядя Клинт, кажется, не в курсе, что мы здесь,- пространно проговорил Питер. 

\- Он просто не любит сюрпризы.

Заприметив выходящего из соседнего дома мужчину, Тони поспешил к нему. Возвращаться ни с чем он позволить себе не мог.

\- Посиди здесь, я сейчас.

Через несколько минут Тони вернулся чем-то весьма раздосадованный.

\- Чуть-чуть опоздали,- сказал он,- но ничего. Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого.

***  
\- Орёл или решка?- спросил Тони.

Питер задумался. Столько сейчас зависело от его выбора, что страшно представить.

\- Решка,- сказал он.

Тони подбросил монетку вверх, та перевернулась несколько раз в воздухе, приземлившись в конечном счёте на его руку.

\- Прости, сынок. Сегодня не твой день. Выходит, остаёшься без колы.

Питер, обидчиво надув губы, послушно протянул бутылку. Проигрывать надо с честью, даже если предстоящее действо не вызывает совершенно никаких положительных эмоций. Правильно говорят, что азартные игры до добра не доводят. Надо было в школе выпить эту злосчастную бутылку. Жизнь его, кажется, ничему не учит.

\- У меня никогда не получится,- уныло выдохнул Пит. 

\- У всех сначала не получается,- ободрил его Тони,- только тренировки и щепотка везения. Рано сдаваться, пацан.

Забрав монетку, Пит побежал тренироваться в свою комнату. Слушать взрослые деловые разговоры не было совершенно никакого желания, да и мало ли, на что Тони захочет с ним поспорить. 

\- У тебя есть вторая монета с одинаковыми сторонами, да?- Пеппер раскусила его сразу же, но отцовский авторитет в глазах Питера решила не подрывать.

Тони, боязливо оглянувшись по сторонам, приставил к губам указательный палец. О его маленьком жульничестве знал лишь ограниченный круг лиц.

\- Даже не думай осуждать мои методы воспитания.

\- Как раз-таки и не собиралась,- покачала головой Поттс,- у меня к тебе другой разговор.

Пеппер за семь с лишним лет уже и забыла, с каким размахом умел развлекаться Тони. Он жил на широкую ногу, целиком и полностью отдавался работе и отдыхал масштабно. Отсюда и неприятные моменты, и непонятные знакомства, и разруливание ситуации, лежащее полностью на плечах Пеппер. С последнего пункта и начиналась её самодеятельность, где она разбиралась, когда подмаслить деньгами, когда лестью, а когда конкретной информацией (или намёком), не известной большинству. До сегодняшнего дня, помимо того, что Тони жил в мастерской, другой пагубной привычки не наблюдалось, но мнимое благополучие длилось недолго. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, Старк, что это ЧП?

Когда она называла его по фамилии, это значило, что дело пахнет жареным. Одно слово- и рванёт.

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты.

На самом деле понимал и очень хорошо. На его желание участвовать в гонках Пеппер отреагировала, как и ожидалось, с тревогой и растерянностью. И, естественно, пыталась всеми способами его переубедить. Тони попеременно выслушивал об опасности своей затеи и ужасающих последствиях. Пеппер обладала потрясающими ораторскими способностями, но, увы, на Старка те не действовали. 

Дослушав до конца, он резко развернулся на каблуках. 

\- Ты с ума сошёл? - Пеппер с трудом подбирала приличные слова. 

Видимо, возвращение из плена живым для Тони было мало. Испытывать судьбу он любил. 

\- Ты так напряжена,- заметил он,- хочешь расслабиться?

Пеппер ощутила острое желание его стукнуть. И, желательно, чем-нибудь потяжелее.

\- Это самоубийство,- сказала Пеппс.

Она так трогательно пыталась его вразумить, что у Тони ёкало где-то под реактором. Столько напрасных усилий!

\- Тебе адреналина не хватает?

Да, уж адреналина было в жизни полно в последнее время. Например, недавняя стычка с военными. Тони всего-то исправлял собственные недочёты, уничтожая запасы оружия у террористов, а те недотёпы в форме посчитали его вражеским объектом, устроив неприятную бойню, в результате которой чуть сами не погибли. 

\- Это любительская трасса, делов-то.

Для наглядности он развернул маршрут трассы, подробно рассказав Пеппер все опасные повороты и свою тактику. Правда, помощницу это совершенно не впечатлило.

\- Когда ты переломаешь себе все кости, я ни разу не приду тебя навестить, так и знай, - сказала она, с громким хлопком захлопнув папку.- Не провожай.

\- Кажется, мисс Поттс обижена на Вас, сэр,- подлил масло в огонь Джарвис.

Как будто Тони этого не понял.

***  
У Капитана Америки были небольшие проблемы, как мог заметить Тони. Он как раз был на полпути к дому и добрался бы туда в скором времени, если бы не Джарвис. Кэп как раз выводил людей из обрушивающегося здания и когда железная балка, летевшая с верхнего этажа с поразительной скоростью, грозила обрушиться на голову, он только и успел, как вытолкнуть стоящего подле строителя из-под удара. Сам же остался на месте, прикрыв голову руками, словно ребёнок, старающийся защититься от укоров родителей. 

\- Привет от мистера Старка.

Благодарностей от Кэпа Тони и не ждал. Они, словно сговариваясь, быстро окончили спасательную операцию, а потом, убедившись, что опасности нет, Железный человек тут же взмыл в небо. Капитан Америка лишь проводил его удивлённым взглядом. 

***  
Досье человека, имевшего дело с террористической деятельностью, находилось сейчас у Стива в руках. Представляло оно собой довольно увесистую папку, что указывало на нестандартный образ жизни описываемого человека. Хотя, честно говоря, все досье писались по одной и той же схеме: "Родился там-то в таком-то году, сделал то-то и то-то". Потому, какие бы красочные события ни разукрашивали пресную бытовуху, биография выбранного человека всё равно впихивалась в устоявшуюся форму. 

Стив положил на стол бумаги, решив повременить с высказыванием своего мнения. Эта ниточка, пусть и очень ненадёжная, его хоть как-то ободряла. Как говорил классик, лёд тронулся, господа.

\- С ним у нас никакого покоя не будет,- пожаловался Клинт,- юлит, лис, уже не впервые вешая свои косяки на чужих. Легче мёртвого оживить, чем разговорить этого.

Да, личность действительно значительная. Сначала небольшая компания по работе с недвижимостью, а затем целая фармацевтическая сеть, не сдававшая на рынке лидерских позиций уже долгое время. А всё из-за того, что человек решился в один момент перекроить свою судьбу, пойдя на поводу у мечты. 

Так по крайней мере романтизировали его своеобразный путь представители прессы, в то время как сам исследователь, применяя не самые гуманные методики для своих экспериментов, терпел крах за крахом, выплачивая колоссальные компенсации пострадавшим (если, конечно, те выживали). Но потом вдруг всё резко смолкло, дела пошли в гору, а на суд общественности вылезли совершенно другие факты, мол, пострадавшие вовсе и не пострадавшие, а нанятые конкурентами актёры, да и никаких калечащих операций с человеческим организмом не было. Где осталась правда, а где скрылась ложь, знал лишь ограниченный круг лиц. Этим знанием им пришлось и довольствоваться, ибо доказательств более не было. 

Стив, ознакомленный со всеми тайными сторонами, горячего желания общаться с представленным на страницах человеком не ощущал. Единственное, чего бы ему хотелось, это упрятать того за решётку далеко и надолго, но Наташа придерживалась иного мнения. Обладая умом холодным, прагматичным и расчётливым, она, как никто другой, понимала, насколько важен этот человек для успеха операции. Надо найти лишь хороший рычажок, и он будет в кармане. 

\- Нужно поймать его с поличным,- проговорила Наташа чуть устало, прекрасно осознавая, что это задание перейдёт в её руки.

\- Сначала устроим слежку, а там, может, и выяснится что,- предложил Клинт.- В конце концов кто-кто, а этот поганец на святошу не походит. Что ж, посмотрим, что ты скрываешь Киллиан...

-... Олдрич,- представился он, сняв защитный шлем и протянув руку.

Они только что объехали трассу, дабы обследовать все потенциально опасные места. Одно дело теория, а совершенно другое- практика.

\- Тони Старк.

В новые принципы Тони не входило рукопожатие. Вот он и не отступал от них, напрочь проигнорировав сей жест вежливости. Киллиан сделал вид, что поправляет волосы. 

\- Неплохо едишь, но на гонке первым буду я.

Киллиан был человеком азартным до кончиков пальцев. Кому-то с утра необходим кофе с горячим бутербродом, а ему ежедневный поток острых ощущений. Без них он совершенно не чувствовал вкуса жизни. О таких обычно говорили, мол, с жиру бесятся.

\- Это пари?- Тони прищурился, решив применить самый примитивный из приёмов- взять на слабо.

Киллиан ответил ему хищной улыбкой, обнажив все тридцать два, но от предложения отказаться не мог. Просто не имел права. 

***  
Питер, безусловно, не должен был лезть в дела взрослых. Как послушному ребёнку, ему только и оставалось, что наблюдать за происходящим со стороны и помалкивать. Но в этот раз что-то очевидно пошло не так.

А началось-то всё с безобидного визита Обадайи. Вечера Тони с некоторых пор вообще не проходили в одиночестве. Пеппер, Роуди и Хэппи взялись за его досуг основательно, кажется, даже составив график посещений. Старк, конечно, не возражал, только фыркал для проформы. 

\- Выглядишь отвратно,- обрадовал Обадайя, пристально оглядев Тони.

\- От меня сбежал муж, как я ещё должен выглядеть.

Замотанный в одеяло, он проводил друга на кухню, дабы налить кофе. Обадайя пришёл хоть и поздно, зато не с пустыми руками. Бутылка коньяка двухлетней выдержки, по-видимому, служила смягчающим обстоятельством.

Пока Пит играл в шахматы с Джарвисом, они успели расположиться на лужайке перед домом. О чём теперь шёл разговор, Пит разобрать не мог, но это совершенно не мешало ему наблюдать за ними. И то, что он видел, ему совершенно не нравилось. Тони в последнее время стал чересчур задумчивым, отвечал невпопад, а иногда и вовсе срывался с места, будто бы в мастерской у него что-то грозило взорваться (впрочем, последнее исключать было нельзя).

Получив заслуженный шах и мат, Питер, оставив экран включенным, дабы разобрать свои ошибки после, вышел из-за стола и аккуратно пристроился на террасе так, чтобы хотя бы отрывки фраз долетали до слуха. Да, он прекрасно знал, что подслушивать нехорошо.

\- Посвятим наше дело энергетике,- говорил Тони.- Экономично и меньше затрат.

Обадайя, конечно же, не согласился. Он был из тех, кто к новым обстоятельствам приспосабливался довольно трудно. Особенно, если изменения касались старого производства, приносящего хорошие деньги.

\- Экономично для кого?- спросил Оби.- Для нашей компании так точно нет.

Теперь пришла очередь Тони сыпать контраргументы.

\- Подожди-подожди, Энтони,- остановил его Стейн,- мне понятно твоё стремление разрушить всё старое, но хорошенько подумай, какие последствия принесут твои действия. Сколько мы потеряем, пойдя за эгоистичными желаниями?

Тони недовольно дёрнул уголком рта, расстегнув рубашку на груди. Реактор переливался мягким голубоватым светом. 

\- Вот оно будущее,- сказал он.- Идти в ногу со временем не эгоизм.

Обадайя терял терпение.

\- В конце концов время у тебя есть,- не сдавался Стейн,- развейся, заведи себе пару-тройку интрижек, как в старые добрые. Порой я тебя не узнаю. Превратился в затворника, хоть бы в люди вышел. Совсем одичаешь.

С некоторыми пунктами Питер бы не согласился. Да, он злился на Стива, чувствуя себя преданным, но замены его не желал. 

\- Я и сам себя не узнаю,- вздохнув, согласился Тони.

Пит дальнейший разговор слушать не стал. Зашёл в свою комнату, достал рюкзак, всё ещё раздумывая. Да, никакой опасности не было, но, кажется, пару дней назад он уловил в нескольких фразах Пеппер что-то вроде "ЧП". Отступать было поздно. Либо сейчас, либо никогда. 

***  
Обадайя умел всколыхнуть наболевшее, сам того не сознавая. Потому после его ухода Тони погрузился в меланхоличную задумчивость, отрешившись от окружающего его мира.Иногда весьма полезно переосмыслить прожитое, дабы, сделав выводы, более глупых ошибок не совершать и двигаться дальше. Вот только было ли всё ошибкой? Нет, не было. И Тони понимал это отчётливо. 

\- Тони.

Он не знал, отчего так на него действовал Кэп, но его голос, словно зов глубоко запрятанной совести, такой противный, трескучий звук, напоминающий скольжение пенопласта по зеркалу, вновь бил по нервам. К счастью, Тони научился это игнорировать, имея самую непробиваемую защиту. На нравоучения у него сформировался настоящий иммунитет.

\- Ты мне снишься,- неверяще пробормотал он, потирая уставшие, воспалённые глаза.

Кэп, выпрямившись по струнке смирно, критично огляделся вокруг. Конечно же, его внимание первым делом привлекла стоящая на столе почти пустая бутылка. И, естественно, он сделал неправильные выводы.

\- Ты пьян,- утвердительно сказал он, как будто других вариантов не было.

Тони отрицать того не мог, ибо принимал самое активное участие в опустошении принесённого коньяка, но соображал здраво и даже мог контролировать собственные движения. Бывали времена, когда он и двух слов связать не мог.

\- Всё в толк не возьму,- проговорил он,- с чего такая забота? Я, конечно, красавчик и всё такое... Неужели любовь с первого взгляда?

Капитан, дабы прервать поток самовосхвалений, нетерпеливо перебил:

\- Мне казалось, у тебя не так много времени, чтобы посвящать время выпивке. 

О, Капитан Америка, не на того вы нацелились, так и хотелось высказать вслух. Но Тони как-то даже стало не по себе. Человек старается, из кожи вон лезет, нравоучения зачитывает, а он неблагодарный. Ведь никаких мук совести.

\- Послушай, полосатый,- он подошёл ближе, дабы оказаться с Капитаном лицом к лицу. Насколько это возможно в их неравных ростовых категориях.- Мне почти страшно, насколько сильно меня опекают. Начальство-то в курсе? 

Если бы он знал, что сам Капитан Америка будет его преследовать, никогда бы в жизни не поверил. Теперь же он просто не знал, куда деться. И молчание Джарвиса тоже напрягало, тот ведь всегда о неожиданных гостях сообщает. 

\- Естественно.

Кэп перекатился с пятки на носок.

-Врёшь и не краснеешь,- проницательно заметил Тони.- Может, твой внутренний GPS приводит тебя ко мне, а?

Он облизал губы, уставившись выжидательно. 

\- Сколько раз тебе говорили, что ты невыносим?- Кэп как-то по-доброму усмехнулся.

\- Сейчас перевалило за тысячу. 

Капитан даже не шелохнулся, стоило Тони сократить расстояние меж ними на пару шагов. Вторжения в своё личное пространство тот не особо опасался, а Старк выяснил для себя совершенно неожиданную деталь: глаза-то у Кэпа были не совсем голубые, а с зеленоватым оттенком. Прямо, как...

Питер задёрнул занавеску, отвернулся от окна, прижав отданный Стивом старомодный пейджер к себе. Капитан Америка только что был на его лужайке. Капитан- чтоб его за ногу- Америка, о встрече с которым он и помыслить не мог! Пит отскочил от окна, заходил по комнате, лихорадочно обдумывая, что делать дальше. Тони вряд ли обрадуется, узнав о его маленьких вольностях. Но куда деваться? Ради такого стоит и под домашним арестом посидеть, и Интернета лишиться. Что уж тут, Пит готов был продать все свои игрушки ради сего события. 

Недолго колеблясь, он пулей выскочил из дома и, не говоря ни слова приветствия, торжественно воскликнул:

\- Мистер Капитан Америка, сэр?

***

Капитан Америка явно не ожидал появления третьего лица в их устоявшемся диалоге. 

\- Привет, Питер,- чуть растерянно сказал он.

У Пита в голове вертелось столько неразрешимых вопросов, которые он мечтал задать, а по итогу стоял теперь, словно парализованный, и молча глазел на сошедшего со страниц героя комиксов. А тот факт, что он знал его имя, только усугубило ситуацию. Хорошо хоть Тони поспешил разрешить столь неловкую ситуацию.

\- Питер, тебе не пора спать?- он мягко сжал его плечо, приводя в чувство.

Питер вообще-то в обязательном порядке выполнял родительские поручения, но это же Капитан собственной персоной, такую возможность обмолвиться хотя бы парой словечек упускать было нельзя.

\- Познакомиться с Вами, сэр, огромная честь для меня,- он протянул свою маленькую ладошку.- Вы настоящий пример, на который стоит равняться каждому.

Тони, наблюдающий за раздачей похвалы, адресованной не ему, ощутил укол обиды.

\- Вообще-то Железный человек тоже сделал немало в последнее время,- сказал он чуть тише, потерев козелок уха.

Капитан то ли не ожидавший столь бурных восхвалений собственной персоны, то ли попросту к ней не привыкший заметно поник, стараясь тут же перевести тему на сотрудничество с Железным человеком. Питер, сияя, как начищенный чайник, ловил каждое слово, а Тони внезапно понял истинную цель его визита. Обмениваясь взаимными "любезностями", Старк настолько увлёкся этим делом, что даже не успел поинтересоваться, каким ветром Кэпа сюда принесло и когда этот ветер в общем-то унесёт его обратно без дальнейшего возвращения. Теперь же всё было ясно: наверняка он пытался выяснить, кто скрывается за маской. В последнее время охотников распознать эту страшную тайну заметно подросло.

\- Пит,- перебил Тони,- даже супергероям полагается ночной сон, так что не будем его отвлекать.

Питер, конечно, за такой короткий промежуток времени совершенно ничего не успел, но возражать не стал. Как полагается, попрощался, надеясь на повторную встречу и довольно стремительно убежал в свою комнату.

\- У тебя замечательный сын,- произнёс Капитан.

Тони не знал, почему тот так внимательно оглядывал Пита, но это ему однозначно не понравилось. Капитана Америки и так стало слишком много. Они проводили ночные миссии вместе, разбираясь с разгулявшейся преступностью, болтали, сидя на крыше первого попавшегося здания, и расходились под утро, уставшие и довольные работой. Несмотря на тайну личности, Кэп оказался лёгким в общении человеком, рассуждал здраво, хоть и старомодно, касаясь некоторых вопросов, стоек даже к самым ядовитым подколкам, но в то же время умел хорошенько действовать на нервы.

На закономерное же "где мы могли пересечься" он загадочно улыбался и пожимал плечами. Однако в жизнь Питера никаких тайных агентов Тони допустить просто не имел права.

\- Да знаю,- выше сказанное для Тони было очевидно,- только давай сразу обозначим некоторые границы: мой сын и мои дела никак между собой не связаны. 

Для пущей важности ему оставалось лишь схватить капитана за грудки, сопровождая свои действия хмурым взглядом и громкими ругательствами. Но тот отреагировал весьма спокойно, почти безразлично.

\- Будь уверен.  
***  
Для того, чтобы действительно не терзаться сомнениями, Тони решил провести воспитательную беседу для Хэппи и Питера.

\- Я не позволю, чтобы этот звезданутый капитан общался с моим сыном без моего ведома,- объяснял он охраннику.- Глаз с него не спускай. Человеку в трико доверять не только бессмысленно, даже опасно.

Правда, с Питером дела обстояли не так радужно. Уверенный в своей правоте, мальчик не желал слушать противоположное мнение.

\- Капитан хороший,- говорил Питер на все контраргументы Тони,- он мой друг.

А то, что они проводили не одну беседу на тему не разговаривать с посторонними, его не интересовало. Старк тогда из кожи вон лез, дабы до него достучаться, идя на всякие ухищрения. Сказку даже придумал, как маленький мальчик, ослушавшийся родителей, забрёл в лес и его съели волки. В красках даже всё описал, со звуковым сопровождением. Пит тогда не спал неделю, мучаясь кошмарами, но главное ведь результат.

\- Друзьями не могут быть те, с кем не дружу я, особенно, если дело касается взрослых. Разве тебе мало Пеппер, или Хэппи, или Роуди?

\- Ни мало, но я дружу с мэм Наташей, а ты о ней точно не знаешь.

И в кого он такой упрямый, думал про себя Тони. Неужели нельзя просто так взять и выслушать авторитетное мнение? Причём мнение с аргументами.

Ему вдруг представился Говард, злорадно потешающийся над его бесплодными попытками.

\- Ладно,- Тони побарабанил пальцами по своей ладони, - кто такая эта мэм Наташа?

Кажется, Пит только этого и добивался. Он описал её целиком, включая цвет глаз, длину волос, любимые выражения и должность, на которой она состояла. Главным же было то, что она работала вместе со Стивом в пресловутом колледже.

\- Значит, мэм Наташа знакомая Стива,она входит в круг безопасных взрослых.

\- Но Капитан знаком с отцом,- тут же нашёлся Питер.

\- Это он тебе сказал?

\- Я просто это знаю,потому что...- он прикусил губу, словно только что едва не сболтнул чего-то лишнего.

\- Пит?

Тот не ответил, оглядевшись по сторонам, точно искал что-то, дабы избежать раскрытия своего секрета. Чудесно, у семилетнего ребёнка появились тайны, о которых Тони знать не полагалось. Что будет дальше? 

\- Пап, мне кажется, телефон звонит.

Телефон действительно звонил, как всегда, не вовремя. И Паркер, воспользовавшийся дивным мгновением, поспешил поднять трубку.

\- Даже не думай, что на этом разговор закончен, молодой человек,- прокричал ему вслед Тони.- Нельзя вот так просто игнорировать того, кого умудрился описать при первом же знакомстве.

В негодовании он покрутился на стуле. Целых два раза.

***  
Питер вернулся в свою комнату, достал из рюкзака пейджер. Капитан наверняка что-то знал о Стиве, ведь не просто так он появился в их доме. Верить в простую случайность ему не хотелось. Но вот вопрос: стоил ли сообщать об этом Тони или же первым делом всё постараться выяснить самому?

***

Выяснить всё самому оказалось не так уж и просто, как Пит предполагал. Хэппи словно с цепи сорвался со своей опекой, ни на минуту не оставлял без присмотра, а об укромном месте в школе и думать нечего. Там вообще, кроме крыши, на которую без лишнего шума не проберёшься, остаться в одиночестве практически невозможно. Короче говоря, Питер оказался в ловушке.

\- Ты уверен, что Капитан действительно связан с твоим отцом?- спросил несмело Нед, стараясь не привлекать внимание.

Стоящему неподалёку Хэппи о готовящихся планах знать было совсем необязательно.

\- Не уверен, но проверить стоит,- признался Пит.- Если Капитан никак не связан со Стивом, он не придёт, если я нажму кнопку. Вот и всё.

Выводы были вполне логичны, и Пит в общем-то ничего не терял.

\- Если твой отец знаком с Капитаном, ты будешь самым крутым в школе.

\- Не знаю, что между ними может быть общего,- развёл руками Пит.- Для моего папы никогда не существовало какой-то высшей цели, он готов сутками напролёт просиживать в своём колледже, а для всего остального существует полиция, служба безопасности, медики. Он из тех, кто ходит проверенными путями и умирает в своей кровати от старости. Слова "рискнуть" в его лексиконе нет. Единственное, что неожиданного он сделал, это пропал на неопределённый срок.

Нед сочувствующе тронул его за плечо, и Пит выдавил из себя любезную улыбку, дабы не расстраивать друга.

\- Наверняка это кризис среднего возраста,- обрадовал его Нед.- У мужчин ближе к сорока, я читал, такое не редкость. Обычно быстро проходит. Готов завтра убить два часа на самую скучную выставку?

\- Нет, но меня никто не спрашивал,- вздохнул безысходно Паркер.- Ненавижу музеи.

Они стукнулись кулачками на прощание, и каждый побрёл в свою сторону. 

***  
\- Что ты задумал, Тони?- Пеппер знала его, как облупленного, потому и заволновалась.

У неё, кстати, для того имелись весомые причины и многолетний опыт.

\- Выиграть гонку и рассказывать о триумфе до конца своих дней,- Тони зажал телефон между плечом и ухом, пробегаясь глазами по присланным документам. 

Отвлекающий манёвр мог бы сработать, если бы Пеппс не была начеку. Если она что-то заподозрила, сбить со "следа" было практически невозможно. 

\- Зачем эта гонка? Кажется, ты обещал больше по трассам не разъезжать.

Замечание было верным, ибо Тони в недалёком прошлом действительно зарекался не подходить к гоночным болидам на пушечный выстрел. Несомненно, ему нравилась атмосфера всеобщего ажиотажа, запах машинного масла, витающего в воздухе, сдержанные, напряжённые улыбки и громкая музыка. На публике он ощущал какой-то шальной порыв, когда хочется вытворить такое, что никому и не снилось, о чём будут судачить не один месяц. В прошлый раз, который, по идее, должен был стать последним, ему это удалось. Сначала взорвалась машина прямо перед гонкой, затем на пути в клинику едва не остановилось сердце, а потом Стив в порыве чувства ласково назвал его сукой паскудной, не заботящейся ни о себе, ни о других. Сказал он это не из злости, просто переволновался чуток. Тони в свою очередь обещался вымыть ему рот с мылом и пожаловаться Пеппер (сказать откровенно, Поттс можно было не открывать рта, за годы работы она научилась материться при помощи взгляда). Хороший выдался денёк тогда.

\- Формально я обещал это Стиву, а раз его здесь нет, то договор недействителен. 

Пеппер замолкла на несколько секунд, явно намекая, что ответ её не устраивает. 

\- Всё ещё помнишь о нашем маленьком деле?- поинтересовался Тони.

Утративший доступ в компанию, ему только и оставалось, что раздавать приказы дистанционно. Хорошо хоть сомневаться в их исполнении не приходилось.

\- Даже и пальцем не пошевелю, пока не расскажешь,- упёрлась Поттс.

Тони пришлось капитулировать.

\- Помнишь Майю, да? Решил посмотреть на её работодателя.

***  
Желание узнать человека, чьи подчинённые погибают с завидной регулярностью, оказалось сильнее здравого смысла. Энтони отчётливо понимал, что на трассе может приключиться любая неприятность, но тем не менее не стал дожидаться другой возможности воочию познакомиться с Киллианом Олдричем. Тот вёл весьма специфический образ жизни с постоянными разъездами по городам и странам, что на личную встречу без особого интереса с его стороны и рассчитывать не стоило. Зато, будучи человеком рисковым, он не упускал шанса в который раз бросить вызов смерти. 

\- Решили набраться храбрости перед грандиозным проигрышем?- бросил Энтони через плечо, заметив приближающегося к нему Киллиана.

\- Я столько раз проигрывал, Тони, что научился относиться к неудачам, как к мере воспитания, не раздувая из этого проблему. Когда-то Вы помогли мне осознать это, отказав в сотрудничестве. Но это было так давно.

Фактически Тони не отказывал, просто в ту ночь он был занят кое о чем другим. Более увлекательным.

\- Я склонен доверять технике, а не людям с улучшенными характеристиками.

Киллиан выслушал его с едва заметной улыбкой. 

\- Но тем не менее не упустили возможность поучаствовать в создании волшебной таблетки.

Майя разрабатывала вещество, внедряющееся в генетический аппарат опухолевых клеток, замедляя их рост. Прогресс в лечении рака был бы необыкновенный, если бы не число летальных исходов, в сокращении которых Тони и вызвался посодействовать.

\- Моё участие не принесло совершенно никакой пользы,- соврал Старк.- Это ещё один пункт в пользу техники.

\- Вот как, а Майя была уверена в обратном,- Киллиан был явно озадачен.- Пообщавшись с Вами, теперь знаю, какое желание я должен буду исполнить в случае проигрыша.

Он попросил бармена переключить на канал новостей.

\- Видите, что происходит в мире,- сказал он ровным, спокойным тоном.- Никто из нас бы не желал, чтобы этот автобус со школьниками взорвался. И теперь, не дожидаясь окончания гонки, Ваша прихоть может быть исполнена. Если, конечно, Вы сделаете правильный выбор.

***

Тони молча пил кофе, не отрывая взгляд от телевизора. Корреспондент спешно рассказывал об анониме, кто сообщил полиции о заложенной в школьном автобусе бомбе. Тони хмыкнул, словно ему это было безразлично.

\- Вы не нашли подход к мисс Хансен, а крайний опять я,- сделал он свои выводы.

\- С некоторыми людьми, если они что решили, невозможно прийти к компромиссу,- Киллиан довольно настойчиво пододвинул к руке Тони бумажку.- Всё, что от Вас требуется, это маленькая формула. 

***  
Стив не удивился, обнаружив имя собственного мужа в числе гонщиков, не изумило его и активное участие в деле Киллиана. Тони не обладал достаточным терпением, чтобы позволить другим разруливать касающиеся его проблемы и проблемы друзей. Майя Хансен, погибшая месяц назад, входила как раз в последнюю категорию. Коллега, надёжный друг и бывшая возлюбленная, она понимала Тони, как никто другой. И он, что закономерно, ощущал долю своей вины, когда, узнав об её намерении работать на Олдича, не смог ничего сделать. Точнее не захотел, предоставив возможность заработать очки личного, неудачного опыта. 

\- Взрывчатка по всему зданию,- сообщила Наташа.- Решил, видимо, сразу двух зайцев убить.

\- Я займусь стрелком.

Ничего особенного в здании музея естественной истории быть не могло, кроме старинных артефактов и бесценных служащих, работающих здесь чуть ли не с самого открытия. Никакого бы происшествия не случилось, если бы Киллиан не узнал о приезде весьма значимого для своей судьбы человека и если бы этот самый человек не ходил по выставкам. Но, увы, жизнь- череда случайностей, комбинация которых приводит к разнообразным последствиям. Последствиям, с которыми приходится разбираться.

Мистер Селвиг являлся не только доктором медицинских наук, но и, к несчастью для него же, хорошим человеком. Поэтому, узнав о готовящемся проекте Киллиана, незамедлительно высказал своё неодобрение, а на все уловки приводил весьма уместные доводы. Добавьте к интеллекту заработанный авторитет, и вот перед Вами оказывается враг номер один. Враг, которого непременно нужно уничтожить. Причём, таким способом, дабы все приняли печальное событие за террористический промысел. Никому ведь и в голову не придёт, что для подстраховки на крыше будет сидеть стрелок с определённой мишенью.

Первоначально покушение предполагалось намного позже, по полученным данным, во время гонки, когда Киллиан мог бы со спокойной душой сказать на все обвинения своё гордое: "Вы с ума сошли, я ведь чуть сам не погиб!" Но планы имеют тенденцию к изменениям. Возможно, нетерпение сыграло роковую роль, а возможно, добрая "птичка" напела. Везде есть такие "птички", имеющие две кормушки.

\- Будь я ребёнком, непременно обрадовалась бы походу в парк аттракционов, а не на выставку,- сказала в наушник Наташа.

\- Кто бы не обрадовался,- ответил ей Стив в своей привычной сдержанной манере,- что там с автобусом?

\- Всё нормально, Кэп. Увезут в безопасное место на всякий случай.

Хоть за Питера теперь Стив мог быть спокоен.

***  
\- Отвратный здесь кофе,- сморщился Тони.- Так блевать и тянет. Только не пойму от чего больше.

Он отодвинул листок в сторону, бросил на стойку пару купюр и резко направился к выходу. Опешивший Киллиан ринулся за ним.

\- Жизнь тебя ничему не учит, я посмотрю. Выходит, даже благополучие собственного сына не интересует.

Пытаясь разыграть из себя киношного злодея, он показательно выставил руку вперёд, нажимая на какую-то кнопку. Тони простоял несколько секунд в ожидании последствий ради приличия. Но вот сюрприз: всё осталось, как прежде. 

\- Может, попробуете нажать другим пальцем?- предложил Тони.- Иногда работает.

Со своих мест один за другим поднялись присланные сюда агенты. Киллиан скабрезно ухмыльнулся, словно не его игра была сейчас закончена.

\- Мне уже интересно, какое обвинение предъявят мне на сей раз.

\- Косплееры на людей в чёрном весьма изобретательны.

***  
Когда Тони прибыл на место происшествия, всё почти закончилось. Здание постепенно было разминировано, только на соседнем велась бойня не на жизнь, а на смерть. Туда Тони и отправился, взмыв высоко в небо, словно сверхзвуковой самолёт.

Успел вовремя, запечатлев хук справа от Капитана и добавив выстрелом из реактора от себя. Получился самый настоящий двойной удар. Стоило бы обрадоваться такому развитию событий, но как-то не представилось. Слетела ли маска раньше появления Тони или во время поединка, было уже неважно. Тот, кто предстал перед ними, вызывал совершенно отрицательные эмоции.

\- Хмуробровка,- неверяще проговорил Тони.

Он был почти прежним, исключая до безобразия отросшие волосы, железную руку и намерение сделать из них отбивную.

\- Тебе лучше уйти,- посоветовал Капитан.

\- Чёрта с два,- в любезной манере ответил ему Тони.

Да чтоб этот отмороженный понимал, подумалось ему с негодованием. Стресс на стрессе и стрессом же помыкает- вот во что превратилась его жизнь за последний год! И самое отвратительное, что рядом теперь не было Стива, его Стива, на которого всегда можно положиться в прямом и переносном смысле этого слова. Да, сейчас бы лечь в постель и умостить ладонь на заднице Роджерса, а не вот это...

Сколько они играли в гляделки, неизвестно, но в конце концов Зимнему солдату это всё надоело, и он решительно ринулся в бой. Пробежал пару метров и упал, словно громом поражённый.

\- Чего застыли, как два истукана?- стоит заметить, Наташа была в сто раз хуже грома со своими шокерами.

Не обращая внимание на всеобщее изумление, она надела наручники на лежащего солдата. Подоспевшие на помощь агенты потащили его по направлению к выходу.

\- Ты сказала истукана?- начал Тони.

Наташа посмотрела на него, как на идиота, но вслух своё предположение не высказала.

\- Мне объяснить, что это такое?

\- Нет, просто интересное выражение, не часто услышишь. А цвет волос давно сменила?

\- Куда его повели?- вклинился в разговор Кэп.

Теперь он совершенно не походил на суперсолдата: разбитое лицо, повреждённые костяшки на пальцах. Прямо как из подворотни только что вышел. В руках у него находилась чёрная маска.

\- В штаб,- незамедлительно ответила Романофф.- Благодарю за помощь, Старк.

\- Вообще-то я ещё не закончил.

***  
Последним заданием Тони на сегодня было разговорить Киллиана. И для выполнения этой задачи имелся весьма годный план. Что может быть лучше самого настоящего свидетеля, знающего обо всех тайнах? 

\- Вот так это работает.

Майя Хансен, точнее голограмма, должна была сыграть ключевую роль.

***  
Баки был тем, кто опекал Стива с самого детства. Они не говорили ни слова о невольно выбранных ролях, однако выходило так: Стив попадал в неприятности, Баки выручал. Всегда и везде. То ли всему виной особая чуйка, то ли везение, но он появлялся в разгар самых неприятных событий, как грёбаная служба спасения.

\- Уверен, ты и в закрытой комнате найдёшь, как разбить себе голову,- обычно говорил он не без ухмылки.

Стив хоть и не возражал, но сложившимися обстоятельствами был не особо доволен. Когда-нибудь, надеялся он, их роли поменяются, и вернуть накопившиеся долги не составит труда.

\- Баки...

Зимний солдат, живой инструмент для уничтожения врага- вот, кем теперь был его лучший друг. Он поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд, дёрнув механической рукой так сильно, что приспособление, её удерживающее, опасно сдвинулось с места.

\- Ты моё задание.

Мозги ему промыли основательно и весьма качественно. Где скрывается душа человека? В кучке нейронов, объединённых многомиллионными связями, по которым, словно по рельсам, бежит импульс. Но стоит хотя бы одному механизму повредиться, прийти в негодность с течением времени, как тут же меняется личность, появляются новые привычки, влечения.

Сказав своё веское словцо, Баки опустил голову, по-видимому, более новую информацию он сообщать не собирался. Стив отошёл от стекла, всё равно попытки напомнить о прошлом терпели фиаско. Баки не узнавал его. Что в маске, что без неё Стив оставался всего лишь заданием, мишенью. Лишь на долю секунды, стоило Роджерсу показать своё лицо, Баки как-то странно дёрнулся, словно всё тщательно подавляемое разом вспыхнуло в его голове. Именно этот "момент" поселил в Стиве надежду, что не всё потеряно. Оставалось лишь дождаться авторитетного мнения психиатров и результатов МРТ, энцефалограммы.

\- Стив,- если ты сейчас не явишься, Старк разнесёт полконторы.

Это, безусловно, была Наташа. Кто ещё может незаметно простоять за спиной несколько минут.

\- Я сейчас иду.

Только Стив напрочь забыл, что Тони не любил томить себя в ожидании, поэтому явился сам. Капитан едва успел натянуть на лицо маску.

\- Ты в курсе, что здесь тебе не экскурсия?- возмутилась Романофф.

\- У меня неограниченный доступ.

\- И давно?

\- С сегодняшнего дня. Кэп, на пару слов.

Стив перевёл взгляд на камеру, поиграв желваками. Оставлять Баки не хотелось, но, с другой стороны, несколько минут ничего не решат.

\- Да, конечно.   
***  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не ради устной благодарности тебя позвал?- на всякий случай уточнил Тони.

Стив, признаться, даже о ней не думал.

\- Естественно.

Они остановились в холле, стараясь говорить как можно тише. Для так называемой маскировки Тони переключал каналы на телевизоре, делая вид, что объясняет несведущему секреты современных устройств.

\- Вот я думаю,- сказал Тони загадочно,- как бы ты объяснял начальству свою оплошность, если бы Зимний солдат всё-таки сбежал? Никакого продвижения по карьерной лестнице да ещё и выговор в личное дело. Учитывая твоё семейное положение, это непозволительно.

Стив внимательно посмотрел на него, словно желая убедиться, что это действительно Тони. Тот обычно говорил загадками, если пытался кое-что выяснить. А учитывая, что Баки он не узнать не мог, это было связано именно с его дальнейшей участью.

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

\- Всё-то ты понимаешь,- облизнув губы, выдал Тони.- Когда-то я знал одного человека, кто со своими дурацкими принципами ежедневно наживал себе врагов. Единственный друг, которому было не всё равно, не знал, какие средства применить, чтобы тот хотя бы час просидел без приключений. Интересный был человек хоть и с суицидальными наклонностями.  
Вы чем-то похожи с ним, кстати, только в отличие от тебя он мне, что удивительно, доверял. Или делал вид, теперь уж не знаю.

Тони мягко улыбнулся, словно ожидая чего-то. Стив отвернулся. Никаких новых сведений о себе он пока сообщить не мог. 

\- Бьюсь об заклад, ты отвратительно верен своей жене,- перекатившись с пятки на носок, точно стыд сжигал изнутри, Тони продолжил.- А я вот тем похвастаться не могу. Раза два-три точно.

\- Два-три раза?- повторил Стив на автомате.

\- Два-три...или восемь. Чего уж считать.- он мягко накрыл его ладонь своей.- Если тебе что-то захочется мне сказать, адрес не изменился. Наверняка тебе очень повезло с поимкой Зимнего солдата, его сведения окажутся весьма полезны. Возможно, и с восстановлением памяти чего решится, только бы время выиграть. До встречи, Капитан.

***

Питер тщательно собирал рюкзак, словно намеревался провести у Неда не одну ночёвку, а переезжал на ПМЖ. Тони использовал всю находящуюся в его распоряжении мудрость и решил с советами не соваться. Только молча наблюдал, смиренно ожидая своего часа для реплики.

\- Пап, ты не помнишь, куда я дел модель танка?

В поисках своей пропажи он перерыл все ящики комода и успел заглянуть даже на верх шкафа с помощью табуретки. Всё было тщетно.

\- Попробуй вспомнить, где в последний раз собирал.

\- Точно, пап. Ты гений!- очевидный комплимент Тони оценил.

Вскоре Пит уже вернулся из гостиной с прямоугольной коробкой, которую следовало упаковать в рюкзак. В рюкзак, который и без того был полон.

\- Может, тебе лучше чемодан, с которым мы в Рим летали в прошлом году, твой рюкзак уже по швам трещит.

Тони, конечно, не стал напоминать, что эту самую модель они намеревались собрать в выходные, ещё до официального одобрения на ночёвку, но маленький осадочек от всего происходящего остался. Кто бы мог подумать, что в один день Тони опрокинут дважды. Да и куда уж ему, сорокалетнему старику, до прогрессирующего поколения? Он даже фейсконтроль на киносеанс не прошёл, чего уж говорить о большем.

Дабы произвести выборку ненужных вещей, Пит вытряхнул всё содержимое рюкзака. Помимо обязательного вроде тетрадок, канцелярии, комиксов и коллекционных фигурок обнаружилась вещица, совершенно не вписывающаяся в современные реалии.

\- Это что, пейджер у тебя?- неверяще проговорил Тони.

Ну надо же, кто бы мог подумать, что они встретятся снова в 21 веке тет-а-тет. 

\- Откуда он тебя?

Тони было потянулся рассмотреть занятную игрушку поближе, но Питер молниеносно среагировал, не позволив и пальцем прикоснуться.

\- Ниоткуда,- сказал он, спешно спрятав пейджер в карман. - То есть купили с Недом на барахолке, там и патефоны с пластинками продавались.

Тони, конечно, подозревал, что у Паркера с возрастом появятся секреты от него, но чтобы так скоро. Честно сказать, он даже немного растерялся.

\- Что-то не замечал у тебя тягу к старью,- пробормотал себе под нос Тони.- Когда тебя ждать, мистер?

Пит скрепя сердца оставил комиксы, дабы с трудом запихнуть туда коробку с изображением танка. 

\- Завтра вечером, как вернусь со школы,- сразу же ответил он.- Миссис Лидс привезёт меня домой.

...Привычка- вещь отвратительная, сначала её долго нарабатываешь, а потом не знаешь, как избавиться. Тони слишком долго не бывал в одиночестве. Исключая плен и все вытекающие оттуда события, в последние годы остаться один на один с собой было просто манной небесной. В компании окружали люди, не оставляющие ни на минуту, дома Питер и Стив. Но теперь выяснилось, что компания с самим собой отнюдь не лучший вариант, и время, когда он засыпал в собственной мастерской в обнимку с выточенной деталью, находилось намного дальше от отметки "счастливое". 

Отдав последние инструкции Джарвису, Тони улёгся в постель, заграбастав сразу же обе подушки. Что-то в отсутствии Стива было даже на пользу. И это одно из них.

Он немного поворочался, нашёл наконец удобную позу и даже умудрился сразу заснуть. Только вот долго пребывание в царстве вагуса не продлилось. Тони неприязненно дёрнулся, когда чужая ладонь опустилась на затылок, поглаживая, и остановилась на шее.

\- Какого...- свет лампы на прикроватной тумбочке осветил лицо присутствующего.

Тони от неожиданности на всякий случай протёр глаза. Но увиденное никуда не делось. 

\- Стив?- прошептал он чуть слышно, словно боясь спугнуть.- Ты мне снишься сейчас, да?

-Нет, Тони...

Старк много раз прокручивал их встречу со Стивом, прорабатывая свою линию поведения. В самых ранних вариантах преобладал обвинительный тон, ведь Тони только вернулся из плена и мнить себя оскорблённым должен был по определению, но вскоре его мнение несколько поменялось, и в конце концов он настроился для начала выслушать потрясающий рассказ. Не так-то просто за столь короткое время подняться от простого преподавателя до агента-супергероя. 

Стив поднялся с корточек, но подходить ближе не решался. Тони отметил новую рубашку (наверняка купленную во время своеобразной игры "в прятки"), отросшие волосы, которые капитан постоянно зачёсывал назад, и виноватый вид. Старк предвкушал этот момент слишком долго, гадая, в каком же виде он объявится: как Стив Роджерс или Капитан Америка, надеясь произвести впечатление? Оказалось, тот изобретать велосипед не стал. 

Тони вставать не собирался по особым соображениям, потому совершил прямо пропорциональное действие- улёгся обратно, уложив руки поверх простыни. 

\- Мистер Роджерс, вот тебя я здесь ожидал увидеть в последнюю очередь,- на губах заиграла нахальная усмешка.- Приличные люди заранее предупреждают о своём визите. Но раз адрес не забыл, присаживайся давай, рассказывай. 

Стив противиться любезному предложению не стал, уселся на стоящее напротив кровати кресло и, заложив руки между колен, сказал совершенно не то, что ожидалось в первую очередь.

\- Где Питер?

Тони ответил молниеносно:

\- В кино с Недом. Я недостаточно хорошо, чтобы сопроводить его на сеанс.

Стив мягко улыбнулся, но быстро настроился на привычный серьёзный лад. 

\- Хорошо,- сказал он, оглядев комнату.- Как ты?

\- Нормально,- ответил Старк.- А ты?

По-видимому, Стив собирался раскрыть ему какую-то суперопасную тайну, раз медлил настолько. Они в жизни так не разговаривали. Для усугубления и так непростой ситуации оставалось только перейти на "вы".

\- Я в порядке,- Стив потупил взгляд.- Сегодня...

\- Если ты заговоришь о погоде, я тебя стукну,- предупредил Тони.

Стив понимающе закивал. Кажется, он действительно собирался завести о том разговор.

Помолчали немного. В другой раз Тони обязательно бы помог ему привести диалог в нужное русло, но странное удовлетворение насладиться виноватым Стивом было сильнее. Обычно ведь это Тони постоянно косячил, получая просто шквал неодобрения не только внутри собственной семьи, но и за её пределами. Но не теперь. Пусть Стив в полной мере ощутит эту ношу на себе.

\- Тони,- вновь позвал Стив, словно проверяя, здесь ли он ещё.- Я знаю, что виноват перед тобой, перед Питером. 

Предисловие значительно затянулось, а Тони уж очень не любил промедления.

\- В том, что сливал мои изобретения и параллельно крутил роман с Хаммером?- "намекнул" он. 

Стив отвернулся, сжав подлокотники кресла до побеления костяшек. 

\- В отличие от тебя ни с кем романы я не крутил.

\- Выходит, работал на конкурентов без вознаграждения?

Тони понимал, что все обвинения были чушью собачьей, ему просто хотелось посмотреть на реакцию Стива.

\- Очень смешно, Старк,- Роджерс мимолётно оглядел свои руки.- У меня не было тогда достаточно убедительных доказательств, поэтому...

\- ... Решил сделаться беглым преступником, умно,- продолжил за него Тони.

Он начал потихоньку терять терпение.

\- Не мог же я сразу озвучить, что в твоей компании сидит крыса? Ты первый же меня насмех поднял,- вспылил Стив.

\- Действительно. Куда лучше напялить дурацкий костюм, сшитый на коленке, изображать из себя хрен знает кого. Мистер Старк, я так рад, что Вы вернулись, берегите себя, Тони, я здесь оказался совершенно случайно,- только окончательно поссориться сейчас не хватало.- Неужели ты действительно думал, что я мог тебя посадить?

Он повернул голову в сторону, словно на Стива смотреть ему было неприятно.

\- Я должен был помочь одному человеку. 

\- Ясное дело, что твои надзиратели вряд ли бы позволили, но хоть намекнуть ты мне мог? Выходит, твоего доверия я так и не дослужился.

Тони сложил руки на груди, уперевшись взглядом в стену. На этом его вдохновенно-обвинительная речь была закончена. Стив ничего не ответил, наверняка он и сам задавал себе этот вопрос.

Поняв, что более ничего не добьётся, Тони с видом оскорблённого исполина направился к выходу. Стоило только коснуться дверной ручки, как Стив тут же обхватил его руками сзади.

\- Я не хотел впутывать тебя в это дело, Тони. И никогда бы не признался, если бы ты меня не вынудил,- зашептал он.- Единственный, кто знает меня, кому я могу доверить всё без исключения, это ты. Всегда был.

Тони почувствовал его осторожные поцелуи на затылке. Хотелось сейчас же обернуться, накрыть подставленные губы трепетным поцелуем, пальцами ухватив отросшие волосы. Стив понял его намерение неправильно.

\- Трепыхаешься, как птичка,- отметил он, сжав в объятьях ещё сильнее.

\- Если ты сломаешь мне рёбра, мы не сможет заняться сексом.

Это действительно сработало, потому что Тони удалось вывернуться, оказавшись со Стивом лицом к лицу.

\- Ты точно больше ни о чём не хочешь узнать?- осведомился Стив, погладив его по щеке.- Я вот не отказался бы разузнать номера страховки тех 8 человек.

\- Никогда не замечал в тебе ревнивца,- заметил Тони, улыбнувшись.- Если чего и захочу узнать, сделаю всё сам.

Наверняка они могли бы провести эту ночь куда продуктивнее, если бы телефон Стива не вовремя напомнил о себе.

\- Где сейчас Питер, ты говорил?

По лицу Стива Тони понял, что стряслось нечто непредвиденное.  
***  
Питер не знал, чего от него хотели и что он должен был делать. Незнакомцы, встреченные на пути по велению злого рока, возвышались над ним, словно горы над уровнем моря, задавали странные вопросы, усложняя и без того не простую ситуацию.

\- Вам нужны деньги, да?- осенило, наконец, мальчика.

Стресс и чересчур стремительная смена обстановки замедлило мыслительную деятельность. Только что он выходил из кинотеатра, обсуждая с Недом все ключевые события мультика, а теперь оказался в заброшенном здании среди незнакомцев.

\- Если твой папаша будет себя правильно вести, ничего плохого не случится. 

Питер подтянул к себе колени, пытаясь занимать как можно меньше пространства. Он уже понял, что попал по-крупному и ему за это обязательно влетит. Месяц домашнего ареста, а то и больше! Хорошо хоть в самый последний момент успел использовать пейджер, потому как по приезде на место карманы Паркера сразу же обчистили.

Давно с Питом таких неприятностей не случалось. Это же надо было умудриться попасть в лапы к похитителям и к каким...

Один из них постоянно скалился, то и дело являя миру свои желтоватые зубы, а второй вообще производил впечатление человека дёрганого и неуравновешенного, раз в двадцать минут поглаживая пистолет за пазухой, точно из него должен был выпрыгнуть Джин. Одним словом, Паркер ещё раз уверился в безвыходности своего положения. Обложили со всех сторон.

\- Может, мирно разойдёмся? Я никому ничего не скажу, у меня вообще плохая память на лица и голоса,- пролепетал Пит, ибо в критических ситуациях у него всегда развязывался язык.- Серьёзно, скоро переводные экзамены, мне готовиться надо. Да ещё и папа расстроится. Нет, конечно, всё не настолько плохо с учёбой, но, знаете, иногда у всех случаются неполадки, особенно в гуманитарных науках. Я вот технарь, наверное. Слышали про вечный спор гуманитариев и технарей, так вот наш...

\- Заткнись!- рявкнул второй участник этой скорбной компании.

Питер понимающе замолчал.

\- Твой папаша кое-что должен вернуть одному весьма влиятельному человеку. И ты нам в этом поможешь, сопляк.

Питер протестующе помотал головой.

\- Мой папа?- спросил он.

\- Именно.

Паркер не представлял, что такого мог натворить Стив, а значит, дело было... Нет, Питер был уверен в Тони на сто процентов. Правда, в прошлом году робот, спроектированный им, вышел из-под контроля и разнёс пол кухни, а неделю назад прототип его костюма едва не убил своего создателя, внезапно загоревшись. Да и если Старку чего-то захочется, то он сделает всё, чтобы это получить. Слово "отступление" ему в принципе непонятно. Однако проверить стоило.

\- Прошу прощения, сэр,- прочистил горло Пит.- Вы имеете в виду "мой папаша Тони или мой папаша Стив"? У меня их два. Не то чтобы я жаловался. Это как находиться меж двух огней: один твердит про ответственность, а другой разрешает не ночевать дома по пятницам.

\- Да ты заливаешь.

Своей манерой вести диалоги с преступниками он мог бы нажить себе ещё кучу неприятностей. Только вот за дверью слышится какой-то шум, крики и подозрительный треск, что переводит всё внимание надзирателей на себя.

***  
Питер таращится на Стива во все глаза. Не каждый день увидишь, когда твой до мозга костей правильный отец, заставлявший ложиться в девять тридцать с понедельника по пятницу, а в субботу и воскресенье продлевал бодрствование на полчаса, с бранью опрокидывает охранников на лопатки. Причём некоторые ругательные выражения, Питер не слышал даже в самых матерных фильмах, на которые натыкался совершенно случайно.

\- П-привет, я...

Питер всё ещё сидит в углу камеры, решая без разрешения не делать лишних движений. Новая сторона Стива, открывшаяся так внезапно, вызвала странное оцепенение и подозрительность. 

\- Всё потом, Пит,- между делом говорит Роджерс.

Он ведёт его за руку, петляя в бесконечных тёмных коридорах. Питер ошарашен. Он даже не может спросить, а точно ли вы мой отец, а не злобный клон из параллельной Вселенной? Ему кажется они идут слишком долго, и когда уже надежда выбраться из этих казематов почти пропадает, они оказываются на свежем воздухе.

\- Какое-то дерьмо,- делает свои выводы Питер. 

\- Выражения,- тут же шикает Роджерс.

Он садится за руль, сначала пристёгивает находящегося рядом Питера, а затем себя.

\- Когда ты избивал тех охранников, ты не следил за выражениями,- недовольно бурчит Паркер.

\- Я немного перенервничал, - отвечает невозмутимо Роджерс.- Побудешь немного у дяди Клинта?

***  
Стив выбежал из машины, сразу же направившись к месту происшествия. Тони, как всегда, решил закончить свои дела в одиночку, отправив его вызволять сына. Короткая вспышка, словно проблеск молнии, озарила небо всего на мгновение. 

Старк лежал неподвижно в повреждённом на груди костюме. Забрало, словно побывавшее под прессом, валялось где-то в стороне. 

Стив подскочил к нему без промедлений, проверил пульс на сонных артериях, убедился в наличии дыхания.

\- Знаешь, Стив,- заговорил Тони тихим, размеренным голосом, словно его только что разбудили,- нам нужно рассказать всё Сэму, а ещё лучше уломать Фьюри на психологическую реабилитацию. И сходить в пиццерию. Здесь неподалёку есть одна, думаю, неплохая. 

\- Мы всё сделаем, Тони.

***  
Сэм наверняка выжил из ума. Пять лет прошло, а он зачем-то ворошит прошлое, заново перебирая гору грязного белья. Ладно бы с каким-то минимальным успехом, а так все найденные сведения только лишний раз подтверждали то, что он и без того знал.

Поразительное лицемерие убеждать других людей отпустить прошлое, в то время как сам увяз в нём по горло, словно в болоте, и трясина эта поглощала с каждым днём всё больше. Что-то не давало ему двигаться дальше, то ли странное предчувствие, то ли нежелание разрушить старый порядок. Жить от работы до работы стало замечательной привычкой, а выходные можно провести и у телевизора с бутылкой пива. Никаких встрясок и нежелательных событий.

Сэм остановился посреди комнаты, взглянул на комод с фотографиями. Мать, сёстры, Баки... Он так прочно вписался в круговорот жизни, что Уилсон даже не заметил. Вроде начиналось так себе, с взаимных препираний, кто дурак, а кто нет. Кому было знать, что эта зараза так прочно вопьётся в сердце? Клещами не вытянешь, хотя хочется, так хочется наконец покончить со всем и вернуться к нормальному существованию. Без вины, без ощущения потерянного времени, когда кажется, будто в эту секунду происходит нечто страшное, а Сэм бездействует: валяется на диване или гуляет по магазинам в поисках новой стиралки. В самом начале он только и спасался транквилизаторами, дабы не метаться по комнате в поисках непонятно чего.

Сэм схватился за рамку в неотступном решении порвать с прошлым, но, вглядевшись, так и не осмелился. Мало, кто выставляет напоказ фото, где сам получился из рук вон плохо. Джеймс, этот хитрый засранец, попросил передать ему соль, в то время как кто-то из присутствующих (кажется, Гейб) начал снимать. Оттого Баки и сидел с довольной лыбой, смотря точно в объектив, а Сэм на заднем фоне представлял собой замыленное пятно.

\- Всё равно усы уродские,- сказал он сам себе, вернув фото на место.

Правда, сейчас бы он назвал их чудесами парикмахерского искусства, если б представилась возможность лично сказать это Баки в лицо.

\- Сэм, открой, пожалуйста.

Он и не распознал сразу, что в дверь стучат. 

\- Хэй, шоколадка, как поживаешь?  
\- Привет, Сэм.

Старк, одёрнув полы пиджака, встретил его весьма настораживающей улыбкой, а Стив подозрительно попросил не волноваться. 

\- Может, присядешь?- предложил Тони.

Когда эти двое заявлялись с таким странным видом Сэм начинал строить самые ужасные предположения. 

\- Сэм, ты только не волнуйся, ладно?- Стив постарался улыбнуться.- Постарайся воспринять спокойно всё, о чём мы расскажем.

Вообще-то это Уилсон должен задавать вопросы, учитывая, сколько Стив отсутствовал, не соизволив не сообщить даже кроху информации.

\- Я что смертельно болен, а вы решил со мной попрощаться?

На лице Стива не отобразилось ни единой эмоции. Тони дёрнул уголком рта.

\- У тебя там чайник кипит,- заметил Тони.

Сэм уже и забыл, что собирался запоздало позавтракать.

\- Я мигом.

Но двое подозрительно настроенных друзей отправились за ним, не отставая ни на шаг.

\- Как поживает миссис Уилсон?- спросил Тони, не обращая внимание на недовольство Стива.

\- Лучше не бывает.

Миска с самодельными печеньями натолкнула его на мысль о Дарлине.

\- Мы хотели поговорить не об этом,- с нажимом произнёс Стив.

\- А о чём?

Сэм разливал кипяток по чашкам. Что-то ему подсказывало: эти посиделки быстро не закончатся.

\- Скажем так, мы привели к тебе потенциального клиента. Ты ведь занимаешься психологической помощью?

В гостиной что-то громко разбилось о пол, и Сэм, обведя друзей непонимающим взглядом, отправился туда.

Тони со Стивом замерли в дверном проёме. 

\- Надеюсь, он не сделает лишних движений,- шепнул Старк.

Но Сэм, к несчастью, его полезное замечание не услышал. Застыв посреди комнаты, как глиняная статуя, он, не отрываясь, смотрел на стоящего возле комода человека. Человека из прошлой жизни, потрёпанного, уставшего, разбитого на мелкие частицы. 

Он поставил привлёкшую его фотографию на место, до боли стиснув челюсти.

\- Джимми,- едва шевеля губами выдал Сэм.

Совершенно не стоило класть руку на его плечо. У Баки рефлексы работали на высшем уровне.

***  
\- Это и есть специалист по реабилитации?- скептически отозвался Фьюри, положив ногу на ногу.

Сэм зажимал нос, Баки чувствовал себя виноватым.

\- Что я должен был делать, если первый встречный лезет обниматься?- в свою защиту сказал он.

\- Первый, блять, встречный?- не вытерпел Сэм, поднявшись.

\- Ну извини, Сэм,- на его имени он сделал неприятный акцент.- Ты реагируешь, как покинутый любовник.

\- Бинго,- шепнул ему на ухо Тони.

Теперь пришла очередь Баки выходить из себя. 

\- Мы спали?- поинтересовался он.

Фьюри на заднем фоне прикрыл лицо руками. Этот цирк начинал его утомлять.

\- То, что ты гей, не самое плохое из всего, что случилось,- заметил Тони.

Уилсон только обиженно засопел. Спали? Это что за слово-то такое? По данным Сэма, Баки был влюблён в него до смерти, что совершенно не укладывалось в озвученное понятие. 

\- Оу.

Стив решает наконец взять управление в свои руки. Разрывая зрительный контакт между Баки и Сэмом, которые, кажется, собирались испепелять друг друга взглядами до полуночи, он уводит Уилсона на кухню.

***  
Солнце светило где-то над горизонтом, небо было чистое-чистое, ни одного облачка. Благодать да и только.

\- Ты уверен, что мы правильно сделали?- оглянувшись на дом Уилсона, в который раз осведомился Стив.

Тони прислонился щекой к его плечу.

\- Холодное сердце сам решил остаться,- напомнил он.- Мы только указали ему дорогу. Кстати, сегодня нужно напугать Пита. Я не потерплю ещё одного супергероя в семье.

\- Как скажешь, Тони. 

Стив был с ним абсолютно согласен.

**Author's Note:**

> На основе событий Железного Человека, приправленного сверху фильмами о Зорро, ну и, как полагается, с щепоткой сериалов с России 1.
> 
> В общем большой ООС, герои мало узнаваемы, а если и есть в них черты от реальных, то всё это ложь и провокация.


End file.
